


It's Complicated

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny each have a secret, and by chance, realise they can help each other out. Both are determined to keep this new relationship purely physical, but their past relationship rekindles old feelings. Can they keep this relationship a secret from their family? Can they have the best of both worlds? It's Complicated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*- All aboard the HINNY SMUT train, it's departing as soon as you scroll down. First chapter is a Prologue, story starts months earlier.

Ginny raced down the halls of St Mungo's, unaware of the looks she was getting. The people stared, whispering to each other. After all, it wasn't everyday you see a professional Quidditch player running down the hall, after all. 

Ginny wasn't even aware that she had arrived in her training gear. When the family owl swept into the Harpies stadium during a training session, Ginny read it, flew to her coach and told her she had a family emergency. She flew to the Apparition point and left straight away.

“Ginny, thank Merlin,” cried Molly when she saw her daughter heading for the Weasley family.

“How is he?” she asked her mother urgently.

“They won't tell us anything. They've been waiting to speak to you. Apparantly he's listed you as his next of kin,” said Ron, his hands crossed over his chest. Arthur looked on interestedly.

“What's going on, Ginny? Are you and Harry back together? Oh!” cried Molly, placing a hand over her mouth. It was her dearest wish that Harry and Ginny would find their way back to each other, and she'd had her suspicions ever since last November, but still...

Ginny sighed. She looked around at her family. They weren't all here yet, but Ginny knew it was just a matter of time. When one was hurt, they all rallied around. It was just one thing that Ginny loved about her big family.

She looked back at her mother, seeing the excited look of expectation in her eyes.

Ginny took a breath. “Mum...it's complicated.


	2. The beginning-November 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's how it all started...

November, the previous year.

Harry smiled to see everyone so happy. He didn't come to the Burrow very often these days but when he ran into Molly Weasley in Diagon Alley and she invited him to Bill's birthday party, he couldn't think of a reason to say no. Not that she would have accepted it anyway. She told him he could bring a friend, if he was seeing anyone at the moment. When he told her he wasn't, she smiled and patted his arm. Then she informed him that Ginny would be there too.

Harry smiled. Ginny and him had amicably separated nearly two years ago, yet he knew Molly had never given up on the two of them reconciling.

He accepted a Butterbeer from George. “Cheers mate. When's the birthday boy getting here?”

“Any time now. I think Fleur's finding the second pregnancy harder than with Vic,” said George, sitting down next to Harry. 

“How's things with you and Angie?” asked Harry. 

“Good, good. I heard about you and Susan. Bummer, mate,” said George. The two couples had dinner together a couple of times. “What happened?”

Harry shrugged, taking a swig from his drink. “It ran its course.”

“Yeah? Four months, that's gotta be a record for you. Except for, uh...” George took a swig from his own drink so he didn't have to finish.

“Except for Ginny,” finished Harry. “It's fine, you can say it.”

“She'll be here soon,” said George. 

Harry nodded. “I know. Your Mum told me.”

Their attention was drawn to the arrival of Bill, Fleur and Victoire. Tori, as she was known, ran to her grandparents. She was excited for the party and to see all her uncles and aunts.

Harry watched her. It was like a mini version of Ginny running around, for she had more Weasley colouring than the Delacour's blondeness. For a moment he was transported to a time when he and Ginny had been seventeen, eighteen, nineteen-in love and planning a future together. He'd imagined a black haired son and a red haired daughter. They'd decided on names and everything.

_It's disgusting and degrading. I can't believe you'd even think I'd do anything like that. You're sick, Harry. Don't touch me. ___

__Susan's words came back to him. She was right. He was sick, perverted. He shouldn't even be allowed near something as sweet and innocent as Tori._ _

__“Oncle George, Oncle 'arree,” greeted Tori. She held her hands up to Harry. “Up.”_ _

__Harry picked her up and she put her head on his shoulder. “Hey sweetie. You ready to be a big sister?” Fleur only had a few weeks to go._ _

__Tori nodded. “Maman and me have got ze bebe room ready. Oh, Tante Ginny is here.” She wiggled to get down and then ran off to her aunt who was talking to Arthur._ _

__“Cute, hey. Makes me want one of my own,” chuckled George, watching as Ginny picked Tori up and tickled her, making the little girl laugh._ _

__“Mmm,” said Harry. “Not sure if it's on the cards for me, to tell you the truth.”_ _

__“You don't want kids? But you're a natural. You're so good with Teddy and Tori,” said a surprised George. Harry just shrugged, still watching Ginny as she made her way around to the rest of her family and the other guests._ _

__Truthfully, Harry would love to have kids. But then he'd think about his upbringing with the Dursley's and well, in light of his recent discoveries about himself, how could he even think about having a child of his own._ _

__No, not recent. He'd been kidding himself, that's all. Denying what he wanted, denying who he was. He'd learnt there were a lot of people just like himself. They seemed to be able to live normal lives, so why couldn't he?_ _

___Because none of them are considered the Saviour of the whole fucking wizarding world, that's why,” _he sneered to himself. None of them had the press watching them constantly, waiting for him to fuck up somewhere, somehow. It was an added pressure to an already pressure-filled life.__ _ _

____“Hi guys. How are you? Got one of them for me?” asked Ginny, gesturing to their drinks. “Or anything stronger? I hear Aunt Muriel's coming today.”_ _ _ _

____George and Harry laughed. “Here,” said George, passing her a Butterbeer, “this should do you for now. If you need the other, there's a bottle stashed in the broom shed. The label says 'broom polish'._ _ _ _

____“Nice one, cheers,” smiled Ginny, holding her drink up. George clinked his against hers._ _ _ _

____“So, Dean coming to the party?” asked George._ _ _ _

____Harry saw Ginny turn away from her brother slightly, and he frowned. He knew her body language, and he could tell she was uncomfortable._ _ _ _

____“Not sure, actually,” she finally said. “Maybe later.”_ _ _ _

____George and Harry exchanged a look. “I think I'll go catch up with Ron and his witch of the week,” said Harry, heading for the house._ _ _ _

____As he walked away, he heard George ask Ginny, “Everything all right with you and Dean?” Harry didn't hear her reply but when he looked over his shoulder, George and Ginny had their heads together and were talking quietly._ _ _ _

_____'Merlin, she looks good,' _thought Harry. Toned, tanned but freckled. He remembered a night when he'd kissed every single freckle on her body. He smiled fondly at the memory. Good times.__ _ _ _ _

______He wandered inside and found Ron, thankfully alone. Since his and Hermione's inevitable break up, Ron was pretty much screwing his way up and down Diagon Alley. Some of the shop girls lasted a night, some lasted a week. If she lasted a month, Ron owed George dinner out. George was still waiting._ _ _ _ _ _

______To Harry's amusement, Aunt Muriel was getting stuck into Ron. His ears were getting red and he was looking for any way to get away from his oldest relative. His eyes lit up when he saw Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harry, mate, good to see you. Game of chess? My room?” he asked, nodding with desperation in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nodded. “Love to, mate.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron sighed in relief. “Sorry Auntie, I have to go. Harry needs me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Muriel snorted. “Don't think I don't know what you boys are doing up there? I hear all these wild stories about you and all these witches, and I know they can't possibly be true. So I ask myself, what would he be trying to cover. Homosexuality isn't a sin, Ronald. Lord knows, Gideon was quite the-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get off, Auntie, I'm not a poof. Harry is my best mate, has been since we were eleven,” stammered Ron, going bright red._ _ _ _ _ _

______Muriel shrugged. “Deny all you want, Ronald. Merlin knows, your mother didn't believe it with Gideon and she will probably be the same with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron dragged Harry upstairs. “Can you believe her? She's nutters.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry laughed. “Come on Ron. No kiss hello for me?” He made kissy noises._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut it, Harry,” said Ron, his face going redder than ever._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Relax, I'm just having a lend. Why are you here alone today?” asked Harry, wandering to the window._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron shrugged. “The girls i-ah, date,” Harry raised his eyebrows at that- “aren't the kind of girls you bring to a family barbecue, you know. It's not like Angie and George, or Ginny and Dean-oops, sorry mate.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It's fine. Ginny and I split ages ago. I was kind of surprised when I heard she got back together with Dean, though,” said Harry, watching Ginny talking with Angelina and Fleur._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, well, I always thought the two of you would get back together. I mean, considering why you broke up,” said Ron, setting up the chess pieces._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Hmm. How did they meet up again, anyway? I thought he was studying art in Paris,” asked Harry. Ginny was now talking to Andromeda and Teddy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He won some award, and was chosen to paint the Quidditch Player of the Year, which, in case you missed it-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-was Ginny,” finished Harry. “Yeah, I read the papers, Ron.” In truth, he'd been to quite a few of Ginny's matches, and had been there for the final against Puddlemere. The way she flew, the way she played the game, he hadn't been surprised when she'd won the prestigious award nearly four months ago._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Black or white, mate?” asked Ron. Harry came away from the window and spent the next fifteen minutes concentrating on losing to Ron._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Still can't beat me,” boasted Ron, as Harry packed up the board and ignoring the abuse from his chess pieces for his bad calls. “Hey, looks like Gin's going for a fly. She's heading for the broom shed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiled. “Is your auntie out there?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron peered out. “Yeah, she's talking to George, why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No reason. Come on, it's a nice day, seeing it's November,” said Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe Gin's keen to get a game happening,” said Ron happily._ _ _ _ _ _

______As they walked close to George, Aunt Muriel turned to watch them and gave them a knowing look. Ron drew in a sharp breath. “Ronald, come here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry slapped his back. “Think I'll head down and see Gin about that game.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'll come with you,” said Ron hurriedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No Ronald, I want to talk to you and Georgie about your shop,” said Aunt Muriel, her hand on his arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry winked at George in sympathy, and smiled at Ron. He wandered down to the broom shed, needing a Firewhiskey if he was going to survive his interrogation when Muriel finally turned her attention to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He heard voices coming from the shed, and wondered who else was down there, sneaking a Firewhiskey with Ginny. He got closer, freezing when he realised Dean must have arrived while he was playing chess with Ginny. Had they snuck down here for a snogging session, or worse? He and Ginny had done it there enough times when they were together. He was about to turn back when he heard Ginny's voice say-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry decided to stay. Was Dean getting too pushy? He'd always thought Ginny was a witch who could handle herself well, but there was no getting away from brute strength. Dean easily topped Ginny by nearly a foot, and was probably close to double her weight._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please Gin,” he heard Dean say._ _ _ _ _ _

______Well,that was interesting. Dean, begging. He decided to stick around-just in case she needed him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean, look, I just want to forget about it, all right?” asked Ginny testily._ _ _ _ _ _

_______'Oh-oh, she's getting testy. Back away, Dean. Back away now,' _thought Harry.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You just blew me away when you asked me. I know I kind of freaked out. I've never done that before,” admitted Dean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry heard Ginny sigh. “I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was silence for several seconds. “I just don't think I can do it. I-I want to- because you do-but I don't think I can. I'm sorry,” said Dean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dean, it's okay, really,” said Ginny. Her voice had gone funny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________'She's uncomfortable. She wants to get away' _realised Harry.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So-we're okay?” asked Dean hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No. I'm sorry Dean. I-can't. It wouldn't work, not now,” said Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry's heart flipped. _'Holy hell, she's breaking up with him!' _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why are you getting your wand out? You-You're not going to Bat-Bogey hex me, are you?” chuckled Dean nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No Dean, I'm not. Obliviate,” said Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________'Shit, what is she doing?' _thought Harry.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Dean, the last month of our relationship never happened. We parted as friends,” said Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Friends,” said a dazed Dean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Finite” whispered Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dean came out of his spell, looking around. “Hey Gin, are we going for a fly?. Actually, why are here at the Burrow anyway?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny smiled sadly at him. “Just getting a little drink together. Here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry heard the sound of glasses clinking. “To friends,” toasted Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“To friends,” agreed Dean. They skolled their drinks and Dean wiped his lips. “So, we going for fly?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny shook her head. “No, actually it's my brother Bill's birthday. We're having a party for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shit, sorry, I must have just barged in. That's just for family, so I'll go. Guess I'll see you around,” he said. He kissed her cheek. “See ya later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny watched him leave. She poured herself another shot and skolled it. “See ya,” she whispered to no-one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry had seen Dean leave, and he had left the door open a bit. He saw Ginny pick up her broom and stroke the bristles. Harry thought she looked wistful rather than sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He took a breath and knocked on the door before he opened it. “Hey, I heard there's some really good broom polish down here. You're not hogging it, are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny smiled at him. “Come on in. I'm happy to share.” She poured him a shot and another for herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I just saw Dean leave. Everything okay?” he asked, as they clinked their glasses together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny shrugged. “It's over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why?” Harry blurted it out before he could help himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny looked at him, then away. “He couldn't...give me what I need in a relationship.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Did he cheat on you? Did he hurt you?” asked Harry, angry at Dean if he treated Ginny bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny scoffed. “No, it probably would have been easier if it was something stupidly easy like that. No, Dean's a great guy. This is all me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry was confused. “If he's such a great guy, why the hell are you breaking up with him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny shook her head. “You wouldn't understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She turned away from him. Harry stepped closer to her. “Hey, come on, it's me. You can tell me anything. Or I can go and beat the shit out of him. Not that he could tell me why. I heard you Obliviate him, Gin. Tsk, Tsk,” said Harry, shaking his head and his finger at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey, you taught me that,” grinned Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I didn't teach you it. You just helped me when I was learning it during my Auror training days,” chuckled Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“With all the things I helped you practice when you were a trainee, I reckon I could've passed the Auror test too,” laughed Ginny. Harry laughed in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So, tell me. What happened with Dean?” asked Harry, putting a stray hair behind her ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny sighed. “Harry, you're probably the one person I can and can't tell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Huh? I don't get it,” said a puzzled Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It's, um, shit, I can't,” said a frustrated Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh! Is it, er, to do with your sex life?” asked Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny looked at him. She flushed and nodded. “I know I should be able to tell you because we were each others firsts and all. Hell, you know me better than just about anybody. But then it's not fair because it involves me and another bloke.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry snorted. “He couldn't get it up, could he?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny laughed and smacked him. “It's not that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry put his hands on Ginny's shoulders. “Hey, come on. You and me, we've been through a lot of shit together. I won't judge you Ginny. Let me help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________In the back of his mind was the thought that maybe Ginny was the one person he could tell his secret to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I want to, Harry. I just-” She broke off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What?” asked Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don't want you to look at me like I'm crazy. Like I've gone nuts. That I'm...a freak,” whispered Ginny, tears in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry stiffened. “Don't you ever say that, Ginny. Look at me,” he ordered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny stiffened, then looked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You are a beautiful, sexy, wonderful witch. If Dean doesn't want to fulfill every sexual desire you have, then he's the one with the problem,” said Harry, tenderly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Harry,” sobbed Ginny, going into his arms. He held her, rocking her. “Ssh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The thing is, I get it. I get why he can't do it. But I want it, and now it's all I can think about,” cried Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What about a one night stand, or something?” asked Harry, although he hated the idea. The thought of Ginny being intimate with a stranger didn't sit well with him. It could be dangerous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Too dangerous. No, it needs to be someone I trust,” sighed Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Does it involve someone peeing on you while you wear a rubber suit?” asked Harry, half in jest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny screwed up her nose. “Ew, no.” She giggled and relaxed slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well then, it can't be that bad then,” shrugged Harry. “Come on Gin, tell me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny hesitated. “I've been having dreams...about the Chamber of Secrets.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry stilled. “What the fuck?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It's okay, not like, I'm being possessed or anything. No, it's more, er, the thought of losing control,” said Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What do you mean?” asked Harry, his heart beating faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shit!” Ginny ran her hands through her fiery hair. “I want to be tied up. I want to be spanked. I want to have no control over where and when he touches me. I want it hard and fast, then so slow I have to beg for it,” she yelled at Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You want that from Dean?” asked Harry, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. Was the universe playing some sort of trick on him. “Wait, you're not taking the piss, are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Dean, anyone, it doesn't matter. Well, it does, but, what do you mean, am I taking the piss? About what?” asked Ginny, glad to turn the attention off herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Have you talked to Susie lately?” asked Harry, suspiciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Susan Bones? No, why would I? I heard you broke up though,” said Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry stared at her. “Harry, you're freaking me out. What are you talking about?” demanded Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry opened his mouth to tell her, glad to finally have someone he could unburden himself to, but then the shed door opened and Percy stuck his head in. “Here you both are. Lunch is ready, we're just waiting for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We're coming, Perce,” said Ginny, shooing him away. He left, but was waiting outside patiently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny sighed and turned back to Harry. “Come on. Let's go eat.” She held out her hand for his, and he put his in hers, amazed as always that it felt so right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny was pulled away by several members of her family as they sat around eating and drinking. After, Tori climbed into her lap and played with Ginny's fingers. They did the birthday cake and Bill opened presents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Later, Harry found Ginny alone in the kitchen. “Come to Grimmauld Place at seven. We'll talk more then,” he whispered in her ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny nodded, smiling over his shoulder as Aunt Muriel and her mother entered the kitchen. They stopped at the sight of Harry and Ginny so close together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Just say the word, Ginevra, and I'll get my tiara out and get it all polished in time for the wedding,” said Aunt Muriel. Molly beamed next to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Wedding? Did Ron propose to one of his slags?” asked Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry burst out laughing as Ron came into the kitchen. Aunt Muriel saw him and started in on him again. This time she was talking about sexually transmitted diseases and ways to prevent his willy dropping off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ginny winked at Harry as Tori pulled her away to play Exploding Snap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

“Can't you tell me where we're going, Harry?” asked Ginny. She'd flooed over expecting to just sit around and talk, but Harry said he had to change and he was taking her out.

He came back down the stairs. He studied her, then asked seriosuly. “Do you trust me, Gin?”

“With my life,” she said immediately. 

Harry nodded, glad of her reply. “We'll floo to the entrance to Diagon Alley, then I'll side-Apparate you. I'll explain more when we get there.”

“Get where?” asked Ginny. Harry just raised an eyebrow and she gave up. “Fine.”

He met her at the entrance. He waved his wand over her hair. “Should have done it at home, sorry. Yours is just too...noticable for where we're going. Now, hold on.”

Ginny put her arms around his waist. There was no need to be shy, or cautious. She knew every inch of his body from when they were together. '

Harry pulled her aside. He changed his appearance too. “Right. We're going into this club. You don't stare, you don't ask questions, unless it's to me, very discreetly. If you see something you want to watch, squeeze my hand.”

“You're being very mysterious. What sort of club is it?” asked Ginny.

“A sex club,” he answered, going up to the door and flashing a card. It glowed, and the door opened.

“Welcome. What's your pleasure tonight?” the Hostess asked seductively.

“Viewing rooms,” said Harry.

“Very good. This way, please,” she said. Harry and Ginny followed, his hand grasping hers tightly.

“The rooms with the light on above the door are happy for you to view. If the light isn't on, they do not wish to be disturbed,” said the Hostess. Harry nodded, having been here before.

“If you like what you see, you may proceed down the hall. If the light is green, they'd like a male to join them. If the light is red, they'd like a woman to join them. If the light is yellow, you may both join them,” she purred.

Ginny sucked in a deep breath. Harry knew how she felt, having felt like he'd wandered into an alternate universe.

“If you require any of my services, please come and find me,” she said, eyeing them both hungrily.

Harry stepped in front of Ginny, blocking her from the other witches hungry eyes. “We've got it. Thank you.”

He led Ginny down the hall. She pulled on his arm, requesting him to stop. “Harry, are we...” She shook her head, trying to get her thought around where he'd brought her.

“Going to see people fuck, yeah. Any way and every way they can,” said Harry, huskily.

“Oh...my,” said Ginny, breathlessly.

“We don't have to. We can leave right now, if you want?” asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. “No, I-I want to stay. To see...” She blushed and bit her lip.

“Hey,” said Harry, pulling her lip away from her teeth. “I brought you here to show you that, no matter what you want, it's okay. There's nothing wrong in wanting to explore your boundaries,” he said, wishing he could believe what he just told her.

Ginny wasn't dumb. “You've been here before. What are you into?”

Harry shook his head. “This isn't about me, not here. We can talk more at home. Come on.” 

He led her to the first window with a light on. “Want to see?”

She nodded nervously. Harry hit a button and the window opened. It was a threesome. Two women and a man. The man lay on his back as one witch was jumping up and down on his cock, while one sat moaning on his face as his tongue licked her pussy. 

Ginny watched them for a few minutes. “Had enough?” he asked her, his lips close to her ear. She shivered and nodded. He tapped the window and it closed. He took her hand and led her away.

They came to the next window. Ginny nodded and Harry tapped it. The window went up and they peered in. Ginny gasped and Harry quickly shut the window again. “That was some role-playing done there,” he said in a gruff voice.

“But-but they looked like Dumbledore and Snape,” stuttered Ginny. She screwed her nose up. “Oh, that's just so wrong.”

“You know he was gay, don't you? Dumbledore?” asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. “But Snape? I didn't want to picture him naked.”

“I know,” said Harry, shaking his head. “I can't picture him having sex at all, to be honest.”

“No need for lube, he can just run his hands through his hair,” chuckled Ginny.

Harry smacked her butt. “Be nice.” She stilled as his hand caressed her ass. “Want to keep going?”

Ginny nodded, berefit when his hand left her ass to grab her hand. 

He halted outside another window. He hesitated. “Harry, what is it?” she asked.

Harry shook his head, and cocked his head. She nodded, and he tapped the window. It raised, and they looked in.

Ginny held her breath. There was a woman, tied to the bed. A man walked around, carrying a whip. Every now and then he'd flick it over her body. She was blindfolded, so she never knew when it was coming.

“Oh,” gasped Ginny, as he flicked the whip over her belly. It made the woman arch. The man grabbed his dick and started to wank. He said something to her, and she opened her mouth. He placed his dick in it, and she started to suck. He leaned over her, to give her better access, and he flicked the whip across her breasts.

“Oh, that's...” Ginny was breathing hard, and she leaned back against Harry. She wasn't surprised to feel his cock through his pants as she leaned against him. His hand came around and held her tight.

The man must have been close, for he pulled his dick out. The woman cried out, and he flicked the whip again. She buckled under her restraints, and the man came over her face.

“Fuck,” sighed Ginny. Her heart was beating fast, and so was her breathing.

“Is that what you want, Ginny? Is that what you need?” Harry asked her, whispering in her ear.

Ginny could only nod. She wanted to be the one tied on that bed. She watched as the man untied the woman, and helped her off the bed. They kissed passionately. She kneeled in front of him and he petted her head.

“He's her Dom. Dominant,” explained Harry, his voice seductively husky. “Want to see more?”

More?! Ginny could only nod, as Harry led her down another hall with more viewing windows. 

Half an hour Ginny was ready to self combust. She knew she was going to have to go home and have a good wank. She knew it wouldn't be a long one.

“Let's get out of here,” said Harry. His breathing was erratic too, and Ginny knew she wasn't the only one who needed release.

They left the club, and Harry drew her close and side-Apparated her to Grimmauld Place. “Hey, a little warning next time,” she grumbled.

“Sorry,” panted Harry, not meeting her eyes.

“Harry, look at me,” said Ginny. When he did, she saw lust in them.

They lunged for each other at the same time. Harry waved his hand over her hair, and it turned back to red. “Gin,” he mumbled, running her hands through it as he suckled on her neck.

“Fuck Harry, I need you,” she groaned, rubbing against him. He picked her up and Apparated them to his bedroom. He practically threw her on the bed, grabbing her ankle as she started to wriggle up to the head. “No, down here,” he said, unbuttoning his pants.

She licked her lips and almost cried out when he ripped her shirt off. He told her to lift her hips, so he could get her jeans off. He leaned down to smell between her legs, then ripped the knickers down her legs.

He stood between her legs, still fully clothed. He bent down and spread her legs. His fingers trailed up her thighs and over her hip bones.

“Harry, please,” she cried.

His fingers plunged in, and she arched off the bed. He scissored her, then brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them. Ginny almost cried at the sight.

He took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. 'Sweet Circe, he's so sexy,' thought Ginny, wriggling to get some sort of friction. She needed to come.

“Stay still,” Harry ordered. He left her while he stepped out of his pants and boxers, letting his cock jump out as if freed. She wriggled, wanting to get near it.

Harry flipped her over and smacked her ass. “I told you-SLAP-to stay still-SLAP.”

Ginny almost came, there and then. Harry spread her legs and came up close behind her. “I know you need to come, so I'm going to let you come, this time. Next time, I won't be so generous.”

“Please,” begged Ginny. “Please make me come.”

Harry rammed into her, and Ginny cried out. He hesitated, but she cried, “more,” so he started moving.

“You-SLAP-like that-SLAP-Gin?” he breathed in her ear, with every thrust.

“Gods, yes,” cried Ginny. “Harder.”

Harry held her hips so hard that he knew he'd leave fingerprints on her hips. He liked that idea. Tomorrow, she'd look at them and remember.'

He pounded her pussy, knowing he was close. He leaned around and found her clit. He flicked it, and she let out a yell.

“Yes, I'm coming. Oh, gods, I''m coming.” He could feel her pulse around his cock, and it felt so fucking good.

“Yessss,” he groaned, as his come spurted out her hole. “Yes, take it all. So good,” he said, slapping her freckly ass again. He thrust until his release was over. Then he flopped down on the bed next to her, and pretended to snore.

Ginny giggled, still face down. “You've learnt some new moves,” she said.

His arm was over his forehead and he opened one eye to look at her. “You okay?” he asked her gently, ignoring her comment.

Ginny smiled tenderly at him. “Yeah, I'm good.”

Harry rolled over onto his side to face her. “Yes, you are.” He kissed her quickly, but the scent and feel of her made him kiss her again, more slowly and gently. Their tongues danced before Harry reluctantly pulled away.

“How did you find out about that place, Harry. Do-do you go there a lot?” asked Ginny.

Harry rolled back on to his back. “We went there for a raid. We'd had reports of a group of wizards who were bringing young witches back from Eastern Europe. They promised to set them up to marry wealthy English wizards, but most of them ended up as prostitutes. Some married, but to much older wizards, and some ended up at that club. We'd had a tip off that there were underage witches there, so we did a raid. I was the Auror in charge. I had to go through that place thoroughly,” said Harry.

“Did you find any young witches?” asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. “Three. Two were thirteen and one was eleven. There was also a young wizard, only twelve. Apparantly young wizards bring a lot of money to that crowd,” said Harry, angrily.

“That's terrible. Why would they want to come to England to be married?” asked Ginny.

“For money. It's quite common, even in the Muggle world. In some countries, they trade their daughters for cows, for land, for money. A daughter's virginity is highly sought, and is worth more,” said Harry.

Ginny shook her head, unable to believe it.

“I had to go back several times. You know, to verify some facts, check that we hadn't missed anything,” said Harry.

“Did you, Harry? Have to go back?” asked Ginny.

Harry looked at her, then looked away. “No. I was...stunned by what I saw there. It was like I fell into a whole new world. One I wanted to be a part of,” admitted Harry.

“How long ago was this?” asked Ginny.

“Three months,” said Harry.

“Did-did you ever take Susan there?” she asked.

Harry shook his head. “No. I'd usually go there just before I...” He didn't want to finish that sentence.

“Before you came home and fucked her,” finished Ginny. Harry could only nod.

“At first it was enough for me, to see my fantasies played out in front of me, then go to hers and fuck her into the mattress. She never seemed to mind, so it seemed a win-win. Until it wasn't enough anymore. I wanted more, to be the one to...”

“To what, Harry? What is your fantasy. What do you want to do in bed?” she asked him.

“Most times I want to control. I want to hurt. I want to take you any way I want, any where I want. I NEED to be in control,” sighed Harry, his cock stirring.

“Wow. So, you want to be in total control, and I want to lose all control,” sighed Ginny.

“That's why I thought you were taking the piss. It just seems to good to be true, that we're both in the same position as each other,” said Harry.

“I know you said it's been about three months for you. Mine's been about six. I started having dreams about the chamber, and Tom just after the May second celebrations. At first I got myself off, but the dreams just kept getting more and more graphic. I bumped into Dean again, and I was just glad to have a bed partner again. Sometimes, when we were, you know, doing it, I'd picture Tom was sitting nearby, watching, knowing that Dean was doing nothing for me. It was all in my mind,” said Ginny, miserable. “Is that fucked , or what?”

“The last time I was with Susan, I got a bit rougher, and told her what I wanted to do. She called me a freak, told me I was dirty,” said Harry, miserably.

“It helps though, knowing other people are doing what we want to do. Merlin, when I saw that women tied up on the bed and being whipped, I swear I creamed my knickers. I was so jealous, and it was so hot,” breathed Ginny, lost in her memories.

“Do you think we can do this? I mean, it totally makes sense. We trust each other, don't we?” he asked.

Ginny nodded. “Harry, we lost our virginity to each other. Honestly, there is no-one I trust more than you, and if we are going to do this, I want to do it with you.”

He kissed her, hard. “Fuck, you're amazing. I-I want to do this, with you. There isn't anyone I can imagine doing this with, either.”

“So, how is this going to work?” asked Ginny.

“Well, I'd need to know if there is anything you don't want to try,” said Harry.

“No peeing on me, or me in a rubber suit,” smirked Ginny. Harry chuckled. “Noted.”

“You need to pick a word, a safe word. That way, if I'm pushing you to your limit and you want me to stop, then you say the safe word and I stop,” said Harry.

“So, I'm giving up control, but in a way, I call the shots,” said Ginny, nodding. “I like it.”

“Thought you might. I would have acutally taken you for the dominant type, not the submissive type,” said Harry honestly.

“I know. I do like to be assertive with sex at times, as I'm sure you remember,” she smirked. Harry grinned. He did indeed remember. 

“I guess when the dreams started, I just remember that when I was with Tom, time didn't matter. Nothing mattered except what he wanted from me. So, maybe we can mix things up a bit. I'm not averse to a bit of role-playing.”” said Ginny.

Harry nodded. “I con't want to be tied up or restrained or anything though,” he said firmly. He paused to let sink in what she had told him. “Nothing happened to you back then, did it. I mean, he didn't touch you, or anything, did he?” asked Harry, not even sure if that was possible.

Ginny shook her head. “No, of course not. But thinking back, I think I was getting turned on by him even then. Being eleven, I just didn't know what those feelings were. It took a black haired, green eyed boy for me to realise what those feelings were,” she teased.

Harry remembered the Gryffindor common room after they'd just won the House Cup. Of Ginny, running to him, and him, kissing her in front of everyone. Of long walks together, talking about everything and anything. Of snogs and gropes. It was all so easy with Ginny. He should have known it couldn't last. And it hadn't. Dumbledore's death changed his life. He couldn't let Ginny sacrifice her happiness for him, for a dream that had little chance of coming true. He'd broken up with her, and left a piece of his heart with her when he'd left.

He'd been angry when he saw her in the Room of Requirment. Didn't she understand, he needed to know she was safe. She was everything that mattered, his reason for doing it all. It had been Ginny that was his last thought, Ginny, and her blazing eyes, the last thing he'd seen.

They'd reunited after the battle, although each needed time. In the end, they helped each other get through, one day at a time. When it was time for Ginny to return to Hogwarts with Hermione, he didnt want to let her go. He realised she was the most important person in his life.

The school year had seemed so long. He hadn't been able to make every Hogsmeade visit, or every Quidditch game due to his Auror trainee commitments, but she understood that. They had a full week at Christmas together, and on New Years Eve, they lost their virginity to each other.

Like most first times, it had been over pretty quick. Being young, Harry soon rallied and the second and third time lasted a lot longer. He quickly came to realise how much he loved sex.

He missed Ginny so much he snuck into the castle for Valentines day and he and Ginny made love in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was scandalised when she saw them leaving the room. Ginny came home for Easter, then it seemed a really long time till graduation. He did see her in May, for the first memorial celebration, but it was cut short for the Weasleys, as Fleur went into labour.Ginny was allowed to stay overnight at the Burrow, in celebration of Victoire's birth, and she and Harry celebrated as much as they could.

They'd had a glorious summer together. Even with Harry still working, he loved coming home to Ginny, who had practically moved in to Grimmauld Place. Molly didn't like it, and Harry knew, if it was anyone else but him, she'd be on Ginny's back. But Molly had always hoped for Harry and Ginny to be together, and well, at that stage, that's what they wanted to.

In their serious moments, they'd talk of a little cottage in Godric's Hollow, of three children, because two wasn't enough and four was too many. They'd even picked out names, crazy names. Ginny nearly choked on her laughter when he mentioned Albus Severus.

Then she was gone; to Wales. A newbie Harpy was under strict supervision. There was strict curfews, with no boyfriend visits allowed. Even the mail was restricted. Ginny chafed against the restritions, but she was loving her time on the pitch, and Harry encouraged her to stick it out, never mind how horny he was getting. His dick was on best terms with his right hand, but he never thought about cheating on her, never even thought about ditching her.

In the end, it was just too much. Two years of flooing home for a quickie. Quick sex romps in the broom shed at the Burrow, or even her bedroom there. Weekends home meant nothing but catch up sex and a feed at the Burrow, where there was always food around.

They sat down and talked. Ginny cried a bit, which was unusual. They agreed it was for the best. She reiterated she still loved him; would always love him. He felt the same. It would be strange, having sex with someone other than Ginny, but he'd tough it out.

He threw himself into his work, and his godson, Teddy. Teddy, who adored Ginny, always asked when Ginny was coming to see him. To her credit, Ginny didn't forget Teddy.

He'd had sex about three months afer the split. A fellow Auror, sent from the Swiss office to escort a prisoner, had invited him to dinner. They'd talked in the office about the differences in their departments, and Harry found her interesting, so he agreed. The only thing she was interested in eating was his dick. Harry found that he was okay with that, and returned the favour. It was a memorable night, and when it was done and she had returned to her country, Harry was pleased that his dick had recognised there was life after Ginny Weasley.

There'd been one or two others. Okay, four. Then he bumped into Susan Bones, a girl he remembered from Hogwarts. Her red hair got his attention, before he realised her knew her. They'd had dinner and caught up. It had been nice and they'd done it again. Dinner and a movie. Easy.

By the third date, Susan invited him in for the night. She'd confessed on one of their first dates that she was getting over a bad relationship. Now she explained clearly what she wanted. She didn't want or need dinner and movie dates. She needed sex. She wanted a physical relationhip only. She wasn't in love with him and knew he wasn't with her, but would it hurt if they got together every now and then to sate their physical urges?

Harry was surprised and intrigued. He agreed to give it a try. It was on their second 'date' when he decided he didn't want it like this. If it was going to more than a one night stand, he needed more, a connection. Sappy maybe, but hell, it was his life. He'd been prepared to break it off when they'd done the raid on the sex club. Suddenly, a new world was open to him, and then he was glad to have this kind of relationship with Susan. A bit hyprocritical, but Susan wasn't complaining at the start.

Every time with her, he tried to go a bit harder, faster. He'd pull her hair, he'd take her over the chair, over the kitchen table. It would sate his hunger for a bit, but it wasn't enough, and the last time, he'd pushed too far. She'd been disgusted, and Harry knew, with what she'd called him, there was no going back.

So here he was, come full circle. About to enter a physical relationship with Ginny Weasley. Truthfully, she was someone he trusted completely, so they were streets ahead of the other women hed been with.

When he broke out of all these thoughts, he realised Ginny had gotten off the bed and dressed.

“Hey,” he said.

She turned around, then came to the bed and leaned over, kissing him lightly. He ran his hands over her arms. “Stay.”

Ginny stood up. “I can't, sorry. While you were off down memory lane, I had an owl. Fleur's gone into labour. I've got to get to St Mungo's.”

Harry grinned at her, she knew him so well. “Want me to come too?”

Ginny shook her head. “Nah, you look too comfy in bed. I'll send you an owl in the morning, let you know what she had.”

Harry nodded. “And we'll get together soon, you know, for the other.”

“Count on it,” she winked. “There's no going back now.” She waved and left his bedroom. He heard her call out goodbye to Kreacher.

He lay on his back. His arms folded behind his head. They were going to do this. They were going to fulfill each others sexual desires.

He began to picture what he wanted to do to her first. His cock stirred.

Harry couldn't wait.


	4. The Room

Ginny got out of training early and was about to Apparate to the Burrow when she decided to pop in to Grimmauld Place and see Harry.

The wards allowed her through, so she assumed he was home. " Hello? Harry?"

Harry came out of his training room, his chest bare and a towel around his neck. His skin glistened from sweat and he swigged a mouthful of water from a bottle. "Hey, how are you?" He came over to her and kissed her lightly.

"Good, good. Hey, you want to go to the Leaky, get a meal?" she asked.

"You paying?" he teased. Ginny had received several pay rises since she'd been with the Harpies, and, when they were together, she used to tease Harry, saying it would be her turn to pay for meals and treat him to outings, as she would be making more money than him. Harry mostly lived on what he earned, having put some of his inheritance into trusts and investments, saving the rest for any big purchases. He didn't plan to live at Grimmauld place for ever, so he would need to buy a house and was thinking about buying a car.

"Of course," said Ginny, nudging him, " why do you think I suggested the Leaky? It's close and cheap, but a good meal, especially now Hannah's taken over the kitchen.

Harry nodded in agreement. “Can you give me a couple of hours? I need to finish my workout, then shower and dress.”

“Sure, it's only five now. Why don't I meet you there?”

“Sure,” said Harry.

“So you updated the training room?” 

Harry nodded. “Apart from mine and Teddy's bedrooms it's the only room I've really done up since I moved in.”

“I remember,” said Ginny. She had helped him with the bedrooms, picking paint and furnishings. They'd had a lot of fun, especially with Teddy's room. She looked around the loungeroom. “You should work on this room next. It's the first one people see when they Floo in.”

“Hmm, maybe you're right. You gonna help me again?” he asked, half teasing.

“Why not? The seasons nearly over, and the Harpies have a break over Christmas, so I'll be free. I'll do it as long as I can use your training room,” she said, grinning.

Harry hesitated. Ginny felt a bit embarrassed. “I don't have to, I just-”

“No it's fine, it's just... Come here,” he said. He took her hand and led her to the door.

They stood close. Harry ran his knuckles down her cheek. “We'll be spending a lot of time in here, you know, when we...do this.”

Ginnys eyes widened. In there? She'd assumed they'd use his bedroom.

Harry nodded. “Go on,” he encouraged. “Open it.”

Ginny opened the door and gasped. A huge bed dominated the room; restraints were at either end of the bed, along with Harry's Auror cloak.

“Well well, so that's what you were thinking was it, Gin?” grinned Harry.

She looked at him. “But how...it was a training room, I saw the machines? Where did they go?”

“It's my very own Room of Requirement,” grinned Harry.

“You did this? gasped Ginny looking around. “The room can change into whatever you're thinking about?”

“Yep,” said Harry.

“Harry that's amazing,” said Ginny.

He shrugged modestly. “I had a lot of nights where I was just sitting around. It was a good challenge, magically. So you wanna tell me about this, said Harry, gesturing to the bed.

“You wanna talk about it? What are you, a girl? How about some action? said Ginny half kidding.

Harry pulled her close and kissed her. “My Auror cloak, though?” he asked arching an eyebrow.

Ginny nodded, nibbling on his earlobe.  “Remember when you went to get measured for them and I snuck into the change rooms. Definitely sexy.”

Harry chuckled. Oh yeah I remember. I also remember you. made me model them for you again when we got home. Just the robes, nothing else.”

“Oh yeah. Good times,” grinned Ginny. He kissed her again, and she responded.

“Yoohoo, Harry dear, are you there?” 

“That's my mum,” gasped Ginny. “Be quiet, maybe she'll go away.”

“I'm coming through, dear,” said Molly.

“Damn,” said Ginny, kissing Harry again.

He chuckled. “ Molly Interruptus, not the first time. Come on. Let's go see what she wants.”

Molly came through the Floo, surprised to see Ginny there.

“Ginny, what are you doing here?” She was looking between the two of them, noting full lips and ruffled hair. Her hopes rose suddenly.

“Harry was just showing me his training room,” said Ginny.

“She's going to use it in exchange for helping me decorate this place,” said Harry, standing behind her.

“Well now,that's nice. That's worked out well hasn't it. I'm always happy to help out if you need a hand, Harry, Arthur too,” offered Molly.

“Thanks Molly, I appreciate that. Gin knows my taste, knows what I like. She did such a great job in the bedrooms, said Harry, rubbing her ass.

“Oh yes I forgot about that, said Molly.”So Ginny, will you be home for tea tonight?”

“No, Harry and I are going to the Leaky for a meal and then we're going to the paint shop,” said Ginny, trying not to squirm against his hand.

“All right dears, have a good night. Harry, if all the decorating gets too much, you're always welcome to come to ours for a meal,” said Molly.

“I know Molly, thanks,” said Harry.

“Goodbye dears, have fun,” said Molly, flooing away.

Ginny turned to face Harry. He put his hands on her hips. “You heard your mum. She wants us to have fun.”

“We'll have fun at the Leaky,”said Ginny.

“Fuck the Leaky,” said Harry, grabbing her and Apparating her upstairs.

“I thought you were going to shower,” said Ginny.

“I need someone to scrub my back,” said Harry.

“Just your back?” asked Ginny with a smirk.

“I could wear my Auror robes if it would help,” winked Harry. He started to disrobe, kicking off his shoes.

Ginny looked around his bedroom. “You haven't changed anything in here.”

“Why would I, it's perfect, said Harry, tossing his socks into the dirty clothes basket.

“Why don't you go have a shower. A quick one,” said Ginny. “I'll amuse myself here while I'm waiting.” She kicked off her skirt and put her hand in her knickers.

“Damn,” said Harry watching her. “You know I love to watch you get yourself off. I won't be long,” he said, hurrying into the bathroom off his bedroom.

He turned the shower in and hopped in, grabbing the soap. He quickly washed under his arms and around his torso. He was about to wash down below when Ginnys arms encircled him from behind.

“You were taking too long,” scolded Ginny. “I'd thought I'd come in and lend a hand,” she said, as her hand grasped his cock. She ran her hand up and down, while planting kisses on Harry's back. He closed his eyes and leaned back against her.

“Turn around,” she whispered. He did, and she dropped to her knees. He watched her take his firm cock in her mouth, one hand pumping while another fondled his balls.

“Fuck,” he sighed, throwing his head back. He couldn't help, he thrust his hips against her face. Ginny took it all, knowing when to slow it down and when to speed it up. She knew the rhythm he liked, and it wasn't long before his cum was drizzling down her cheek along with the shower water.

He caught his breath as she stood, dragging her in for a kiss. He could taste himself in her mouth, and he was turned on again.

 He turned off the shower and they got out and towel dried off. Harry took her hand and led her back into the bedroom.

“Lay down. Touch yourself,” he ordered.

Ginny grinned. She ran both hands down her neck and over her chests, cupping her breasts. Her fingers pinched her nipples, making them hard. She then ran both hands down her side before one found its way to the junction at the top of her thighs.

“Let me,” said Harry settling at the end of the bed. He knelt there, cock jutting between his legs. He pressed two fingers into her pussy , and used his thumb on the other hand to rub her clit.

“Mmmm,” sighed Ginny. “Harder.” He increased the friction on her clit and added another finger into her. “Oh yeah,” she sighed, fucking his fingers.

 _'She was gorgous when she was turned on,' ___thought Harry. Her body went a pale pink, like a soft blush all over. He leaned over to plant a kiss on her hipbone, where his favourite cluster of freckles were. He swore they were in a H shape, and used to say it meant she was his.

_Ginny squirmed under his tongue, his very talented tongue. She knew he knew she liked him eating her._

_Harry came up to her face, French kissing her. “Patience, my Ginny.”_

_“Have you ever known me to have patience, except for...” She broke off. He knew she was referring to the nine months he was away for the Horcrux Hunt._

_“I know,” he said, kissing down her neck to her breast. He suckled her nipples while his fingers pistoned faster._

_“Harry please I want to come,” she begged._

_He licked and kissed his way down her body. He took his fingers out and replaced them with his twirling tongue._

_“Gods yes,” gasped Ginny, bucking under him. “I'm close.”_

_Harry licked faster and his thumb pressed harder on her clit. With a cry, Ginny came, her sweet juices in Harry's mouth. He licked her clean, then returned to lay by her side._

_“Fuck I've missed you doing that ,”sighed Ginny, curling into a ball._

_Harry grinned. “I've missed doing it to you too. Although my hair has grown back nicely,” Ginny had a tendency to pull his hair when he was going down on her. He often teased her that he'd have a bald patch there soon, and she'd have to explain why. Shenudged him playfully._

_“Harry, when are we going to use your Room?” asked Ginny._

_“When are you free from the Harpies?” he asked._

_“After next week, I'm free for six wonderful weeks,” she said, stretching languidly. Harry admired her body._

_“I'm taking a couple of weeks off myself. I'll owl you. I still have a couple of adjustments to do to the Room,” said Harry._

_“So, soon,” said Ginny, hopefully. “I have to admit, I can't wait.”_

_“I know. But Gin, no matter what, if you ever want to stop, you just use your safeword. It won't affect how I feel about you. Your friendship is important, more important than getting off,” said Harry._

_“I know. Me too,” said Ginny.”We're adults, we won't let it affect our friendship. I just don't want any of my family or our friends to find out. They'll get their hopes us about us getting back together again, you know?”_

_Harry nodded._

_Ginny sat up. “I guess I should go. I'll wait to hear from you. Harry, no matter what, I'm glad I'm doing this with you.”_

_Harry leaned over to kiss her. “Me too. I'll owl you soon.”_

_“Bye, Harry.”_

_“Bye Gin.”_


	5. The First Time

Ginny arrived at Harry's, almost nervous. She felt silly, it was Harry, after all. There was no-one she honestly trusted more than him. They could do this, without it being weird, right?

There was no-one around when Ginny flooed in. She wandered to the kitchen, but there was no-one there either. She looked uncertainly up the stairs. Harry had said they'd be using his special Room, not his bedroom, so she decided to go inside. “Hello?” she called. She walked to the centre of the empty room.

Immediately, restraints came out and encircled her legs and wrists. “Oh,” she cried, not expecting anything to happen yet.

The restraints lifted her arms over her head. Ginny pulled, but it was no use. They weren't moving.

“Hello, Ginevra. There's no use pulling, they won't release you until I want them to. Besides, you don't really want to get free and you know it.”

Ginny opened her mouth to deny it, but couldn't. Harry smirked knowingly at her. He walked around her then waved his wand. Immediately, she was clad in only her bra and knickers.

“Very nice,” Harry murmured, eyeing her. “Do you have your safe word?”

Ginny grinned. “Canary Creams.”

Harry walked around again, caressing her ass. “I like it,” he whispered in her ear. “Remember it.” He flicked his wand again and a blindfold covered her eyes.

Ginny shivered, feeling vulnerable. She felt something cool blowing on her neck, then jumped as Harry pinched her nipples. Hard. “Oh.”

Her bra fell away, and Harry's mouth suckled. She tried to lean into him, but the restraints wouldn't allow it. She moaned, as Harry's mouth got harder and harder. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he released her nipple with a pop. Ginny sighed in relief, then tensed again when she felt something cool and metal against them.

“Aah,” she cried, as Harry clamped something to them. “Ooh,” she cried, as the nipple clamp started vibrating. Harry had turned his attention to her other nipple, and the dual sensations were making her crazy. She almost flinched when the second nipple clamp went on.

Harry walked behind her, drawing her loose hair over one shoulder. He nuzzled her neck, whispering in her ear. “How high is your pain threshold, do you think?” He then smacked her ass.

He knelt behind her, removing her knickers. The restraints then pulled her legs apart slightly, and Harry ran his hand up her inner leg and up to her thigh. Ginny held her breath as she waited for Harry to touch her -there.

Harry chuckled. “Oh, no, it's not that easy, Ginevra. You want me to touch you there?”

“Yes,” gasped Ginny, “please.”

“Then you are going to have to earn it.You'll have to be a good girl, my naughty Ginevra,” he said.

“I will. I'll be good,” cried Ginny.

“Silence!” He smacked her ass again, then caressed her smarting cheeks. Ginny was practically panting with want and need.

Harry stood and walked around to face her. Her face was flushed, and her eyes begged for more.

“Is this what you want? Is this what you need?” he asked her.

Ginny whimpered and nodded, but said nothing.

“You have been a good girl, Ginevra, but I think you can take more. More stimulation, more pain, more intensity,” said Harry. He removed his wand from the back pocket of his jeans and waved it. Immediately, the vibrating nipple clamps increased in tempo, making her cry out. Harry covered her mouth with his own, his mouth hard and fast. Their tongues tangled before Harry drew apart, breathing deeply.

Ginny wished she could see him. His voice sounded so husky, so sexy. All her other senses were on overload, to compensate for her lack of sight.

She tensed as Harry ran his hands down her body. “Easy. Use your safe word if you have to,” he said.

Ginny shook her head, her teeth biting her bottom lip as his hands wandered down. They were now at her hips. She ached for some action on her wet pussy.

Harry must have sensed her wishes for she felt something vibrating against her clit. It moved down, to her wet hole, then back again, teasing her. Her mouth opened in an O.

The sensations on her lower areas and her nipples were sending her crazy. She moved around, pulling against the restraints, trying to get the friction just right so she could come. 

Suddenly, the vibrations against her mound stopped. Ginny almost cried out in despair as she was left panting with need.

Harry removed her blindfold, and it took Ginny a minute or two to adjust to the light. The room was dimmer than when she had walked in, and Harry had lit candles, giving it a cosy feeling.

“You look amazing, all trussed up for me. You've been so good, Ginevra. My good naughtly little girl. And good girls get rewards, don't they?”

Ginny nodded as she kept her eyes firmly on him. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them, his cock springing free. He palmed it, running his hand over the head. He held his hand to her mouth, and she opened it to lick his pre-cum off his hand.

He Accio'd the dildo he'd used on her clit,.and walked behind her. He placed it in the cleft of her ass, on a low vibrating level. Even so, Ginny arched, moaning.

Harry walked back to face her, his cock at full strength. With a wave, the restraints on her legs fell off. Ginny sighed in some relief, before Harry picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, plunging into her wetness.

“Oh gods, yes,” hissed Ginny, using her upper body strength to pump on his cock, now plunging harder and faster in her now dripping pussy.

“Take it,” growled Harry. “Take it all.”

“Yes,” gasped Ginny, bouncing up and down.

He suckled hard on her neck, and Ginny knew she'd have a mark tomorrow. She didn't care, she just nneded to come. The dildo in her ass shifted slightly as she moved, and she moaned as it hit a sweet spot.

“Gods, fuck me,” she moaned.

Harry pulled out slowly, so slowly that she almost cried. She did cry out when he plunged back into her heat, hitting her g-spot. It was enough to send her over the edge. “Yes, Gods, yes, I'm coming,” she cried out.

Harry pumped her quickly, happy to have his release now that she had hers. Ginny could feel his come running down her inner thighs. 

Their orgasms slowed down. Ginny drew in a huge breath, suddenly weary. Harry pulled out of her carefully, letting her lean against him as he set her down. He gently removed the nipple clamps, and with a wave of his hand, the dildo in her ass stopped.

He waved his hand, and the restraints holding her arms up fell away. Ginny let out a little cry as her shoulders ached, but Harry held her. She reached behind her to remove the dildo and, with a grin, handed it to him.

He left it on the floor, on top of his jeans. He Apparated her upstairs, to a bathroom. Ginny remembered it from when she'd stayed there the summer before her fourth year.

Harry ran the shower, and joined her in it. He rubbed her shoulders and arms, murmuring to her how wonderful she was. Ginny was too tired, too achy, too everything to respond.

“Do you want to sleep here tonight, or do you want to go home?” he asked, towelling her dry.

“Here,” murmured Ginny. It was easier; anything else sounded like too much hard work right now. She just wanted to get into bed and sleep. Any bed.

Harry picked her up and took her into the bedroom she'd shared with Hermione years ago. She snuggled into the clean crisp sheets, almost asleep already. She barely felt Harry's lips brush her cheek. “You're brilliant. Goodnight,” he said, softly.

“Night,” she managed to say before falling asleep.

Harry paused by the door to look back at her, then left her to go to his own room. He extracted the memory of what they'd just done, placing it in a flask to view in his Pensieve another time. He was sure he'd be wanking to it later in the week.


	6. Friends.

Harry and Ginny met up again three days later. It was similar to the first time, with Ginny restrained on a bed, just like she'd seen at the club. He'd used a leather whip on her ass , before turning her over and flicking it lightly across her breasts and belly. Ginny arched against the cuffs at every flick, needing more. When she cried out after Harry had flicked the whip against her mound, he threw it down, climbed on top of her and pounded his release into her.

After, as she dressed, he exclaimed over the marks he'd left on her body. Ginny didn't care. Every time she winced, or saw them as she showered, she was taken back to the memory of their time together.. Although it was only the second time, already Ginny felt different-more womanly – more womanly, more free, more confident in her own skin.

Harry was away on an Auror assignment for a few days, and Ginny used the time to catch up with friends and do some Christmas shopping. She saw Luna, who immediately decided she had a sexual glow about her, and then proceeded to tell her all about hers and Rolf's sex life. While Ginny was not surprised at Luna's openess, and in fact got some great tips from her, she hesitated to tell Luna who she was having great sex with, and then to explain why.

“Of course, I never really took you for a girl to be in a relationship that's purely sexual. Not that there's anything wrong with it,” mused Luna, watching her friend as she sipped a cocktail. They'd baked some scones and mixed up a batch of Muggle cocktails, and were now drinking them on the porch of the Lovegood home. Rolf was inside, researching their next trip.

“What do you mean?” asked Ginny, surprised.

“You have the heart of a lion, Ginny. That's why I wasn't surprised that you were in Gryffindor,” said Luna., nibbling on the corner of a scone.

“You mean, despite the fact that all Weasleys are Gryffindors,” teased Ginny.

“Pfft, that means nothing, look at the Patil twins. No, you are brave of heart, and love deeply. I imagine you and Harry must have had a great sex life. He too, is brave of heart,” said Luna, slathering another scone with jam and cream.

“Yeah, we do, I mean did,” stammered Ginny. “We were each others firsts, you know that. Everything I have ever done, I've done with him first.” She eyed the scone Luna was eating, trying to decide if eating a couple would be worth the extra training she'd need to do to work them off.

Luna nodded. “It must have been hard, breaking off with him.”

Ginny nodded. “Probably the hardest thing I've ever done.” Okay, now she definitely needed the sugar hit. She smeared a scone with jam, and topped it with an inch of cream.

Luna eyed her. “Have you been in love since?”

Ginny shook her head. “I've been too busy with the Harpies and all. When I'm not with them, I'm home, catching up with friends and family. I don't have time to invest in a relationship right now, yet...”

“What?” asked Luna.

“I've been spending some time lately with Teddy, and of course Victoire and the new baby, Dominique. They are all adorable kids and it's made me stop and think about my future. I can't play Quidditch forever, and lately, well, I've been imagining having a home of my own, a husband, kids, hell, even a cat. Or dog,” said Ginny. She savoured the last bite of her scone, trying not to eye the rest on the plate.

Luna looked at her thoughtfully. “Is it Dean? Your fuckbuddy. He was my first, you know. Lover, not fuckbuddy.”

Ginny did know, Dean having told her. “No, it's not Dean. Well, it kind of was at the start, but then I realised he wasn't the one I wanted. We're still friends.”

“Me and Dean too. He has a nice penis, doesn't he? It curves just right,” said Luna, remembering fondly.

Ginny shrugged. She preferred Harry's, it was long and thick and he knew just how to use it on her. “Have you ever had a fuckbuddy?”

Luna nodded. “Oh yes. Neville.”

Ginny choked on the mouthful of drink she'd just taken. “Neville. Our Neville? As in Longbottom?”

Luna nodded. “Dean and I had cooled off, and Neville hadn't gotten together with Hannah yet. We were both lonely and horny. He's a good lover and he has a nice penis too. Bigger than Deans. I used to call it his Sword of Gryffindor.”

Ginny looked at Luna and they both started to laugh. “Oh, my,” giggled Ginny. “I'll never look at Nev the same again.”

“I'm glad I'm still friends with him and Dean. Rolf isn't the jealous type at all, thank Merlin. I told him how Dean and I came to be together, you know, about Malfoy Manor, and he totally understood about Neville. It's not like I was in love with them, I love Rolf, so the sex with him is just...more.”

“What do you mean?” asked Ginny, although she had an inkling.

“Well, sex is sex. It's wonderful, it's stimulating. It can be bad, it can be good. Merlin knows, these days we don't even need another person to have sex with. Have you used any toys, Ginny?”

Ginny nodded, thinking about Harry's dildo, and Luna nodded back in acknowledgement.

“But it's different when it's with the one you love. Everything is different. The sun shines brighter, the world is a happier place.”

Ginny frowned. That's the way she'd been feeling lately. No, it wasn't love, it was just the good sex. Right? It had to be.

“Anyway, whoever your lover is, he's doing something right. I've never seen you look so...at peace with yourself,” said Luna, struggling to find the right words.

Ginny mulled over Luna's words. Yes, that's how she felt, at peace with herself. Like she finally knew just who Ginny Weasley was. She stood and kissed Luna's cheek. “It's been fun, but I really have to go. I hope we can catch up again before I head back to Wales.” The pre-season training was a bitch, and Ginny knew she would be too tired to Apparate home for those six weeks. Instead she'd just crash at her little flat she rented in Wales.

Luna hugged her. “If I don't see you before, have a Happy Christmas, and I wish you many more orgasms before the year is out.”

“Luna!” cried Ginny, grinning as she hugged her friend. “Me and you, both,” she whispered in her friend's ear.

Rolf came out to say goodbye. He licked a bit of cream off the corner of Luna's mouth, and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle naughtily. “I think we can definitely use the rest of the cream for that, Rolf,” she said, picking up the bowl.

With a wave goodbye, she Apparated to Shell Cottage. It was nearly time for baby Domi to be fed and bathed, and, since Vic was going through a jealous stage, Ginny could help Fleur, either feed the baby, or bath Vic. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed these precious moments with her nieces.

She tried not to think too much about what Rolf and Luna might be doing right now. Or when Harry would be back. As she rocked baby Domi to sleep, giving Fleur some quality time with Vic, she tried not to imagine this was her baby. Or that the baby had black hair and vivid green eyes.

 

Harry returned two days later, sending her an owl. 'Need you ASAP. I'll be waiting in our Room-H'

It had been mid morning, and Ginny had been doing a jog and workout around the Burrow when the owl appeared. She sprinted back to the house for a quick shower, thankful for the charms to remove the hair on her legs and underarms. On a whim, she removed the hair down below too. She knew it would itch like crazy when it re-grew, but figured it would be worth it.

She waved her wand over her hair to dry it. She didn't bother with a bra, just flung an old Muggle band t-shirt of Harry's on and a pair of shorts.

Her dad was downstairs reading the paper when she came down. “Going somewhere?” he asked.

Ginny nodded, unable to look her father in the eye. “Yeah. Harry's home and wants to pick a colour for his lounge room. Finally!” she emphasised, as if it was a big deal.

Her father just looked at her, as if he could see right through her. Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. “Anyway, gotta go. Bye Dad.” She kissed the top of his head, before going to the floo in the kitchen.

 

Ginny arrived at Grimmauld Place, aware she was already wet in anticipation. “Merlin, I'm so horny,” she said, as she made her way to the Room. She knocked, and the door swung open. She stepped in, looking around in awe. “Oh, I-”

Harry grabbed her from behind, making her let out a small squeal. “Scream all you want, there's only me to hear you.”

He spun her around, and Ginny could instantly tell he was stressed. “What-?” she began to ask when his mouth covered hers. Clearly, he didn't want to talk. His mouth plundered hers as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked with her to the massive table in the middle of the room, then lay her down on it.

“My shirt,” he said, eying her as his hands roamed up to undo the buttons on the shorts. 

“Mine now,” she said.

He pulled her shorts off.

“What did you do?” he asked, as her naked pussy came into his view He pushed the shorts over her knees and she kicked them off.

Ginny shrugged. “There's a charm. Do you like it?”

He helped her to sit up. “Oh, I like very much, Ginevra.” Like he always had when she wore this shirt, his fingers traced the letters on the shirt, the capital 'P' was right over her left nipple, and the small 'd' ended over her right one. He pinched it roughly. “So, still no clue as to who Pink Floyd are?” He removed his/her shirt.

Ginny nodded proudly. “A Muggle band. I listened to some of their music, I didn't mind it. I think they might do quite well.”

Harry grinned. “I'm sure they will. Lay down.”

Ginny lay down, looking at an enchanted ceiling. “Harry, this is incredible. It's the Great Hall of Hog- ooh!”

Harry had dragged her down so her bottom was near the edge of the table. She was laying on one of the tables in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and Harry was seated at the end, eating. Her.

He placed her legs over his broad shoulders, while his tongue tickled her new exposed skin. He ran his finger through her wetness, then plunged two into her, while he stuck his tongue in her clit. He settled down, as if ready for a good long meal.

Ginny sighed in ecstasy. For once, her hands weren't restrained. She reached up to knead her breasts, pinching the hardened tips like Harry did. “Mmmm,” she sighed happily, as Harry's tempo increased down below.

She heard a moan and looked around. For the first time, she noticed several portraits on the wall, of old Hogwarts greats. Most were watching the actions with great interest, while a couple looked disapproving. Ginny noted that they didn't stop watching though.

The thought of them all watching was a turn on. Ginny used one hand to play with her nipple while one hand drifted down to run through Harry's hair. She even leaned up on her elbows to watch him, his talented tongue darting in and out. He glanced up brieftly, his mouth smeared with her juices, before he continued with his feast.

“My word!” gasped one of the portraits, his hand goind inside his cloak.

Ginny felt her orgasm approach. Her legs tensed, and Harry sensed it. He withdrew his fingers, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Ginny almost cried out when he pulled away from her, but he stood, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down and off. His eyes remained on her as he kicked them away. “Roll over, and wriggle back towards me,” he ordered.

He still sounded tense. Ginny rolled over and wriggled back. She was half bent over the table when Harry came up behind her. With no warning, he shoved his hard cock into her.

“Aah,” she cried, surprised.

He continued to pump her from behind, his hand on her lower back. Every now and then he'd run it over her ass cheek, before returning it to her back. Ginny's breasts jiggled as he got faster and faster. Some of the portraits in front of her were getting a good show, she realised With a quick glance around, she found Dumbledore's portrait. He wasn't looking at her though, his attention was all on Harry. Ugh! Dirty old perve.

Harry groaned and held her hips. He then backed away, still holding her as he sat in his chair. Ginny lowered herself onto his cock, her back to his front, bouncing up and down.

“Yes, yes,” groaned Harry, his hands running up and down her side.”I'm close.”

Ginny bounced faster, her attention on the portraits. There was something to it, this being watched while having sex. She played with her tits, and Harry's fingers crept round to her clit, while he kept one hand on her hip.

His first spurt brought on her orgasm. He almost cried out in relief, as he spilled his seed into her, over and over. Ginny rode him rough, trying to get every last drop of her orgasm out.

Finally, Harry groaned, and Ginny leaned back against him, breathing hard. His arms came around to encircle her from behind. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I really needed that.”

“Well done, old chap. You gave it to her. You did Gryffindor proud, boy. Yee Haw,” commented several of the portraits. 

Harry appeared startled to see them there, and even blushed when he realised they had given them quite a show. Even more so, when Dumbledore looked at him and licked his lips suggestively. Until Ginny frowned at him. Then his portrait resumed its usual dignified state. Ginny smirked at the difference. Dirty old perve.

“Let's get out of here,” whispered Harry, and Ginny nodded. She carefully stood up, releasing his now flaccid penis from her dripping pussy. She bent down to pick up her clothing and re-dress.

Harry put his jeans back on, and watched amused as she put his/her t-shirt back on. “So, you think Pink Floyd might be a hit, do you?”

Ginny nodded, her hands brushing over the 'P' and 'd'. Harry eyes sparkled with interest. “Might. I said might, Harry,”teased Ginny. She knew full well who Pink Floyd were and how successful they were.

He took her hand and led her out of the Room. The door shut behind them, and Harry leaned against them, looking tired.

“Harry, what is it? Is it to do with your work?” asked Ginny in concern.

Harry nodded. “It was a tough one. It always is, when it involved kids.”

Ginny stayed silent, knowing that Harry put his whole heart into his work, and would especially find it hard in cases involving children, particularly abuse. It was too close to home, and it was something that he had finally confessed to Ginny at the height of their time together. She had immediately encouraged him to find a counsellor to talk to, to work through his feelings, particularly towards the Dursleys.

“Perhaps you should talk to Doctor Greene again?” she suggested.

“I'm seeing him later today,” he told her, smiling tiredly.

“Good,” said Ginny. “I think it will help.”

Just then the Floo flared.It was Gawaiin, Harry's boss. “Hi Harry. Oh, hi Ginny.” he said.

“Hi Gawaiin,” she said, stepping aside to let the two men talk in private. She wandered down the hall, trying to decide if she liked the sunshine yellow to brighten the hall up, or the more cooler blue. Ginny decided Harry needed more warmth in his life. 'SunshineYellow' it would probably be. She could talk Harry into it.

 

“Harry, I've just had Kingsley's secretary down here, looking for you. She needs to know if you're bringing anyone with you to the Yule Ball. She needs to have final numbers today,” said Gawaiin.

Harry scowled. “I don't even want to go to the damn thing, but I've been told I have to. I haven't even thought about taking anyone, so no, it will just be me.”

“Oh. About that. Kingsley told me if you haven't got a date, there's a Minister from Albania that's bringing his sixteen daughter and, well, she's a big Harry Potter fan.” Gawaiin looked uncomfortable.

Harry swore under his breath. “Fine, I'll bring someone.” He looked over to see Ginny wandering back into the lounge. “I'm bringing Ginny. Ginny Weasley.”

“What?” mouthed Ginny, confused.

“Oh. _You two are back together. Hey, I wonder who got that in the office pool? December 2002. I should go check. Gotta go, Harry. See you at work in a couple of days,” grinned Gawaiin. The floo died down._

_“Wait, what's that about the office pool? Gawaiin? Gawaiin?” shouted Harry. “Shit!” He ran his hands through his hair, then placed them on his hip._

_“What was all that about?” asked Ginny._

_Harry looked at her. “Gin, do you want to come to the Ministry Yule Ball with me? Please?” he asked._

_Ginny was taken aback, and her thoughts turned to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, many years ago. She'd secretly hoped Harry would ask her, then fall madly in love with her. Alas, she couldn't compete with the older girls, like Cho and Hermione, who both looked so pretty that night. Still, she'd had a good time with Neville that night, and that was also the night she had danced with Michael Corner. And had her first kiss._

_“Ginny?”_

_Ginny looked at him. “Oh, sorry. Yes, I'd like to go to the Yule Ball with you, Harry.” She smiled at him as inside, her thirteen year old self jumped up and down in excitement._

_Harry sighed in relief. “Good. I didn't want to have to take that fan girl, no matter who her father is?”_

_Ginny frowned. “What?”_

_Harry looked at her. “Oh, sorry, you didn't hear? Gawaiin said that if I didn't have a partner, he'd set me up with some Minister's daughter who, apparantly, is a fan girl. I couldn't imagine anything worse, could you? At least now, I'm going with a friend.” He smiled at her._

_She half smiled back. Friend? She supposed that's what they'd call themselves, but to her surprise-it hurt. A friend. She was Harry's friend.That's all._

_“Gin? Everything all right?” he asked her._

_“Oh yes, just wondering about what I'll wear. What does one wear to a Ministry ball _with a friend?_ ” she wondered, trying not to put a sting her words._

_She mustn't have succeed, for Harry looked at her funny. “Um, something fancy? You know, I could pay for a new dress. I mean, you're doing me a favour and all.”_

_Ginny laughed shrilly. “Oh Harry, you're such a _good friend._ I'll go shopping and see if I can find something appropriate. I mean, if I'm going with Harry Potter, Im assuming there will be photographers there. I don't want to let my _friend_ down, with an inappropriate dress or anything.”_

_Harry continued to look at her strange. “I should go. Shopping to do, you know. Oh, and by the way, I decided on a colour for the hall and lounge. Its the 'Sunshine _Fucking_ Yellow'. Goodbye.”_

_She got in the floo, and left for the Burrow._

_Harry looked at the flames in shock. “What just happened?”_


	7. Yule Ball

Harry tried to ignore the stares and whispers as he escorted Ginny into the Ministry ballroom. He scowled at the leering looks Ginny was getting from several wizards, including some from his own Auror team. 

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen Ginny look more beautiful. She was wearing a tight gold dress that shimmered when the light hit it just the right way. Her fiery hair looked redder than ever, and it hung straight down over one shoulder. Her make-up was more than she usually wore, with her eyes rimmed with dark kohl. She didn't wear much jewellery, just gold dangly earrings, and a ring on her middle finger. Harry knew her parents had given it to her when she turned seventeen.

“Harry, Ginny, good to see you. Let me introduce you to our distinguished guests,” said Kingsley, coming over to greet Harrywith a handshake and Ginny with a kiss on her cheek.

Harry sighed. This was the part he hated, the socialising and schmoozing with strangers, the politics of it all. Heaven forbid he not dance long enough with someone's wife or daughter, or not have his photo taken with some out of town big wig.

Luckily for him, Ginny seemed to have a knack for chatting to strangers, finding some common theme that they could talk about. The visiting Ministry officials were thrilled to meet a genuine Quidditch champion, as well as the hero, Harry Potter. Ginny cheekily threw off flirting attempts, instead turning to the wives and complimenting them on their robes or gowns, enquiring after their children and asking about their travels.

Harry followed her lead, and soon they had the Ministry guests eating out of their hand. Harry was surprised to find they had been talking for over an hour. He himself was talking with the Minister for Bulgaria, mentioning their participation in the World Cup years ago when he'd first seen Viktor Krum. Fly. The Minister was delighted, as Viktor, a close friend, was now working in the Department of Sports and Magical Games in Bulgaria. The Minister's wife smiled at Ginny as she spoke to her of travelling in Bulgaira for Quidditch, and the wonderful sights she'd seen.

When the Minister from Bulgaria asked Ginny to dance, Harry followed, asking his wife. He found her pleasant and easy to talk to, as she asked for suggestions on things to see while in London. He asked after her children, hearing her tell Ginny earlier that she and the Minister had two sons, who were being looked after in a hotel nearby. She told him they would be thrilled that she had met Harry Potter and that he was so nice. Harry made a mental note to send them a note, wishing them a Happy Christmas.

He danced his partner over to her husband, wanting to get back to Ginny. As they got closer to them, he heard Ginny's magical laugh. “Harry and I? Oh no, we're just friends. He's actually my brother's best friend, and I've known him since I was eleven.”

Harry kept a smile frozen on his face as they exchanged partners. “He's a great dancer, you're a lucky woman,” said Ginny to his wife. Harry tried not to scowl. He hated to dance, and always felt out of his depth.

“Well, they were nice, weren't they?” asked Ginny, as Harry took her in his arms and whirled her away. He grunted, and she pulled back to look at him. “Harry? What is it?”

“Nothing,” he said sulkily. He then sighed. Ginny hadn't said anything wrong, really, had she? “Yeah, they were really nice. I thought I'd send their sons a note, just wishing them a Happy Christmas. What do you think?”

“I actually thought about inviting them to the Burrow for dinner. We can take their sons flying, maybe even have a game. The youngest is just a bit older than Teddy, but the oldest is eight. I'd have to ask Mum and Dad, but you know Mum, she loves an excuse to have a party.”

Harry stared at her in amazement. “You're amazing, you know that? You don't have to do that.”

Ginny shrugged. “I can only imagine how boring it must be for the kids, stuck in a hotel while their parents are at a party, particularly so close to Christmas. I hope they get to see some of the sights while they're here in London.”

Harry nodded, completely unaware that he was dancing freely. “His wife asked me to recommend some. Why don't we go and ask your parents now, and if they say yes, we can introduce them to the Minister and his wife, see if they have any free time. Some of these official visits don't allow for much.”

The music stopped and Harry and Ginny stopped dancing to applaud, along with the rest of the dancers.”Good idea, let's go.”'

Harry took her hand and led her over to her parents. They greeted each other, and Ginny quickly explained her idea. Molly and Arthur were quick to agree, and with Harry's blessing, Ginny and Molly went to speak with the Minister's wife. The three talked animatedly, with Ginny giving Harry a wide smile to indicate success. She left Molly and the Minister's wife talking about their families, and crossed the floor to return to him.

“The Minister's wife loved the idea. We decided on a mid morning flight and lunch, as they have to be in Scotland tomorrow night for a dinner. I hope you're free,” said Ginny, beaming.

“Of course. Sounds like fun. Now, can I get you a drink?”he offered.

“Yes, thank you. I think this evening calls for champagne, don't you?” smiled Ginny.

“Whatever the lady wants, it's on me,” said Kingsley, coming up behind them. “Harry, Ginny, great job with the Minister and his wife. They're both thrilled to be invited to the Burrow tomorrow.”

“You're welcome to join us, Kingsley,” offered Ginny.

He bowed, but declined. “Thank you, Ginny, but I'm afraid I have plans with some of the other Ministers who are arriving tomorrow. Pity, as I daresay I'd have a lot more fun at the Burrow. Ginny, would you care to dance?”

Ginny looked at Harry. “Maybe just for a bit, while Harry's getting me a drink.” Harry nodded in agreement and left them to it.

While he was waiting for the bartender to take his drink order, he heard someone say his name. “Hello, Harry.”

He turned in greeting, surprised to see Susan Bones standing in front of him. “Susan,” he said.

She frowned at his use of her full name. During their time together, he'd called her Susie. “How are you?” she asked formally.

“I'm fine. Great actually,” he replied truthfully.

“Oh, well, good,” she said. She shifted uncomfortably

“And you?” he asked, to be polite.

“Oh, I'm great. Andrew and I, we got back together.” She smiled as she looked over her shoulder at a wizard, clearly uncomfortable at this prestigious affair with nobody he knew. He smiled at Susan, before turning his attention to Harry. Then he frowned.

“I told him about us, our relationship,” said Susan, matter of factly.

“I wouldn't exactly call it a relationship,” said Harry. “We fucked ocassionally.”

Susan winced at his lack of sensitivity. She smiled bitterly. “Found anyone who shares your disgusting sexual habits?”

Harry found himself getting angry. “That's none of your godamn business. Excuse me, I have friends to get back to.”

“Yes, I saw you arrive with Ginny Weasley. You and she dated a few years ago, didn't you?” she asked, with a smirk. “Does she know about your unnatural urges?”

Harry leaned in closer to her. “You stay away from her.”

Susan smiled nastily. “Have a good night, Harry.”

'Bitch', he thought, watching her walk towards Andrew. He was smiling at Susan, but continued to glare at Harry. 'His problem,' thought Harry. He grabbed his drinks and walked back to Ginny.

 

Ginny had finished her dance with Kingsley, and returned to talk with her family. Her brother Percy was at the party, with his wife, Audrey. She was dancing with him, when, from over his shoulder, she saw Harry talk with Susan Bones. They were standing close, very close.

Suddenly she felt foolish. She had tried to dress up for Harry tonight, made a real effort. He had stared at her, but said nothing. Had he arranged to meet Susan here? Was he already done with their arrangement, and looking to get back with Susan? 

“Ginevra, is everything all right?” asked Percy, feeling her tense. 

She shivered at her brother's use of her full name. Funny, Harry only called her that when they were in the Room. She'd always hated it, thinking it sounded too stuck up, but when Harry called her Ginevra, it made her feel sexy, desirable.

“I think I'd like to sit down for a bit, maybe have a drink,” she said, seeing Harry leave Susan and walk towards her with their drinks. He appeared to be on edge.

“Okay,” said Percy, offering her his arm and escorting her to the table her parents and their friends were seated at.

Harry slid in the seat next to her, passing her drink to her. “Sorry it took so long.”

“It's fine,” said Ginny, sipping her drink.

“Hey Ginny, Harry, great to see you,” said a male voice.

Ginny and Harry turned to see Oliver Wood smiling down at her. They both greeted him, asking him to join their table. Harry hadn't seen Oliver for quite some time, so it was nice to catch up with him.

“Say Gin, do you want to dance?” he asked.

“I'd love to, thanks,” said Ginny, taking his hand as she got out of her chair.

“You look amazing tonight,” said Oliver, leading her onto the dance floor.

Harry couldn't believe it! He'd thought Oliver was going out with Katie Bell, yet here he was, flirting up a storm with Ginny! Since when did he call her Gin, anyway? He almost growled when Oliver's arm slid lower on her back, resting just above her nice, round-

“All right there, Harry?” asked Arthur Weasley.

Harry turned to stare at the older man. “I'm sorry, what?”

“I asked if you were all right? It sounded like you growled, or moaned, or something,” said Arthur.

“Oh, no, I'm fine, thanks,” said Harry. He nodded as Ron slid in to Ginny's chair and placed a beer in front of him.

“Quite a turn out,” muttered Ron, taking a big sip. “Any good looking women?”

“I hadn't noticed,” said Harry, who only had eyes for Ginny. She and Oliver had met up with George and Angelina on the dance floor and were talking and laughing.

“Who's the one in the blue dress, over by the bar? She's kind of hot,” asked Ron, admiring her figure. His face then paled. “Shit!”

It was Hermione. She had just turned to watch the dancers.

Harry chuckled, then stopped at the gleam in Ron's eye. Oh no, he wasn't going to live through a Ron and Hermione saga again.

“She looks good, doesn't she?” asked Ron, checking her out.

“Mmmm,” said Harry, his eyes going back to the dance floor looking for Ginny. Oliver was dancing with Angelina, and George with Alicia Spinnet. Where was Ginny?

“Who the hell is that?” asked Ron, as a tall, well dressed man came up to Hermione and handed her a drink. He whispered something in her ear, and she laughed before taking a sip.

“What the hell?” gasped Harry, as he saw Ginny dancing with a large blonde man and apparantly, having a good time. “Who is he?”

Arthur grinned at Molly as the two young men grumpily watched the two witches having a good time with wizards other than themselves. Although they weren't surprised that Ron and Hermione hadn't lasted, they still thought highly of her and missed her. They had been surprised when Ginny and Harry had broken up, despite the perfectly good reason why. They had both expected them to get back together when Ginny's newbie status died down. To see Harry and Ron sitting here, almost pining, was quite amusing.

“It's like the bloody Yule Ball at Hogwarts all over again, isn't it?” said Ron, moodily. He tossed the rest of his drink down and stood up. “I'm going to get another, you want one?”

Harry shook his head, watching as yet another good looking wizard started dancing with Ginny. This time it was a wizard he worked with, Ben. A young good looking Auror, slightly cocky with the ladies. He used to flirt with Ginny when they were going out and she'd pop in to the Auror office to visit him. He told her he was a big Harpies fan, and even had her poster hanging in his office. Harpy Ginny winked at Harry everytime he was in Ben's office.

He glanced over to the bar. Ron was easing closer to Hermione and her date. He glanced over to Harry, who shook his head. Ron just shrugged, and sidled closer to Hermione. He tripped, bumping in to her and causing her to spill her drink over her dress.

Ginny, who was dancing nearby, hurried over to her. She said something to Ron to make him flush red, before taking Hermione's hand and leading her away, presumably to the ladies room. The unknown man said something to Ron.

Ron looked sheepish, and quickly returned to the family table. Harry looked at him, shaking his head.

“What? I tripped, didn't I? I couldn't help it. I offered to Scourgify it, but she refused. Then Ginny came and took her away,” said Ron, defiantly. Then his mood deflated. “I just wanted to say hello.”

“Bad luck, mate,” commiserated Harry, patting his back. He spied Ginny returning alone, seemingly looking for someone. To Harry's shock, Draco Malfoy approached her. She spoke to the man Hermione had been with, before turning back to Draco. Draco took her hand and led her out to dance.

“Shit!” exclaimed Harry.

“Ahem,” coughed Molly, looking disapproving. Harry smiled at her in apology, then turned his attention back to Ginny and Draco. He was relieved that she didn't seem to be enjoying herself like she had earlier.

“Malfoy? What the hell is Gin doing with Malfoy?” gasped Ron, taking his mind off Hermione. He nudged Harry. “Go. Get him away from Ginny.”

Harry stood up and made his way around the edge of the dance floor. He saw Ginny talking to Draco, and he answered her. When they were close enough, Harry stepped toward them.

“May I cut in?” he asked, in a tone that left no doubt he was definitely cutting in.

“Of course. Thank you Draco, and good luck. Give my best wishes to Astoria,” said Ginny. She left Draco and went into Harry's arms, dancing away with him.

“Good luck? What the hell was that all about?” snapped Harry.

“His wife is pregnant. What is wrong with you?” asked Ginny, taken aback.

The night was quickly going pear shaped. “Nothing,” he said, sulkily. “I just would have liked to dance with you, that's all.”

Ginny scoffed. “Since when? You hate dancing. Besides, you could have asked somone else to dance. I saw you talking with Susan earlier. You could have danced with her.”

“I wanted to dance with you. I saw you help Hermione, how is she?” asked Harry.

“She's fine. Pissed off at Ron, but her dress survived,” said Ginny. Her gaze softened as she looked at him. “Are you all right? Do you want to leave?” she asked him.

“No, it's fine. You're having a good time, I don't want to spoil it for you, especially in that dress. I know I didn't say it earlier, but you look gorgeous tonight. Absolutely beautiful,” he said sincerely.

“Oh-thanks, Harry,” said Ginny, shooting him a surprised look. “Listen, I'm just going to go and say goodbye to Mum and Dad, then I'll just dash to the loo and we can go. What do you say we get out of here and find a hamburger place? I'm starving, and this finger food is doing nothing for me.”

“Really? You wouldn't mind leaving early?” asked Harry, scarcely able to believe his good luck.

Ginny shook her head. “Besides, we're hosting the Minister's family tomorrow. Kingsley can hardly say no, can he?” She grinned as they went to say goodnight to the rest of Ginny's family.

Ron just grunted as they said goodnight. He downed another drink, and Harry hoped he wasn't on his way to getting too drunk.

“Be right back,” whispered Ginny. She headed off to the ladies room.

Harry said goodbye to a few colleagues, and decided to wait near the doorway that separated the loos from the dance floor. He checked to see if Ginny was coming, and saw her talking with Susan. He got as close as he could to hear what was being said.

“-just a friendly warning, that's all, Ginny. I don't know what he was like when you were together years ago, but if you guys are back together now, just be careful. Harry's changed,” Susan was saying.

Harry saw red. He hated people gossiping about his private life.

“I don't want or need to hear anything about your relationship with Harry, Susan, and I certainly don't need to be warned about him,” said Ginny, frostily.

“You don't understand. He's into some strange stuff. Kinky stuff, and more. He even-”

Ginny held up her hand and cut her off. “Susan, really, I don't want to hear about it, and you shouldn' t be talking about it. What if the press overheard you? Or are you trying to make trouble for Harry?”

Susan gasped. “No! Its' just not natural, that's all.”

“That, Susan, is your opinion. Now, I don't want to hear any more about it, understand. I'm sure Harry would be quite disappointed in you bringing this up, not to mention your boyfriend.”

“Alright, I won't say anymore, but you've been warned, Ginny,” said Susan, walking off.

Harry quickly disappeared around the corner so Susan didn't see him as she stormed past. He also missed Ben heading down to the men's loo. Seeing Ginny, Ben brightened up.

“Hey pretty lady, how about a dance when I get back out there?” he asked.

“Sorry, we're just leaving,” said Ginny, smiling at him.

“You and Harry? Are you two back together? Gawaiin was talking about it in the office the other day,” asked Ben.

Ginny shook her head. “No, we just friends. He only asked me to get out of escorting some Minister's sixteen year old daughter, who is quite a Harry fangirl.”

Hearing the way Ginny said it made Harry aware of just how the it must have felt for her when he asked her. Damnit, no wonder she was pissed off at him and stormed out.

“Well, that's good to know. So, if I were to owl you, ask you out, you'd go out with me?”asked Ben, huskily.

“I'm only in London for a couple more weeks. Then training resumes and I'll unavailable for nearly a month,” said Ginny. 

“I've got some time off over Christmas. I'll owl you, okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” said Ginny.

What? No fucking way! Harry was fuming as he listened to their conversation. Ginny was his, damnit. They needed to talk, set another ground rule. 

Harry decided to go get Ginny so they could get out of there. He sauntered around the corner, as if he had all the time in the world. “Hey Gin, you ready? Oh, Ben, I didn't see you there. Having a good time?”

“I was, until this lovely lady said she's leaving. Ginny, I'll be in touch. Good night. Bye Harry,” called Ben, heading into the men's loo.

Ginny walked to him and took a step. Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. “You want him?”

Ginny looked confused. “What-Ben? No. Why do-”

Harry cut her off, pushing her against the wall and kissing her hard. Ginny moaned, and the kiss deepened.

Harry broke it off, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. “Let's get out of here.”

They reached the Appartion point and Harry pulled her to him. “I'll side-Apparate, okay?”

Ginny nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. With a POP they were gone.

To Ginny's surprise, they arrived in Harry's bedroom. He threw off his jacket, and started kissing her again.

He unzipped her dress and she stepped out of it. He groaned in appreciation of her matching bra and knicker set. She grinned, and pushed him back on the bed.

“You've been taking charge quite a bit. My turn, I think.” She unzipped his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers. Harry removed his shirt, then moaned and lay back as she took him in her mouth.

She sucked his balls while her fingers stroked him. She licked him all around before finally going back to his throbbing cock. Harry already felt his orgasm starting, so he stopped her.

“I'm close, but I want to come in you,” he said, sitting up.

“Thought I was in charge,” frowned Ginny. Then she brightened. “Wait.”

With one last suck which made Harry groan, she climbed up his body, settling on his abdomen. Harry grinned, his hands on her hips as she slowly slid onto his cock. Ginny lifted herself back up, then came down hard. It didn't take long for them to find their rythymn.

“Oh yeah, this is better,” said Harry, watching her tits bounce up and down. He sat up and caught one in his mouth, before Ginny pushed him back down. “Hey. Oh. Oh yeah.”

Harry felt his orgasm shoot through him and into Ginny. She was riding him like he was a stallion, and as she arched her back as her orgasm hit, Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful.

After, as they lay together regaining their breath, Harry remembered he wanted to talk to her about something. “Hey Gin?”

“Mmmm?” sighed Ginny.

“I was thinking. You know our arrangement?” he asked cautiously.

“Yeah?” asked Ginny warily, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him.

“Well, I was thinking it would probably be best if we don't see other people while we're doing it. I mean, I don't want to see anyone else. Do you?” asked Harry, hoping she'd say no.

“You want us to be exclusive?” asked Ginny, surprised.

Harry nodded. He rolled on his side to face her, and she did the same to him. “I mean, we both work pretty demanding jobs. When we have time off, we'll want to get together. We won't have time for anyone else, right?”

Ginny thought about it. “I guess.”

Harry quickly went on. “I mean, what guy would understand our arrangement.”

“Or girl,” said Ginny, nodding at him. “Still, if I wanted to be with someone, or you did, I guess that's when our arrangement would be over, right? We can't have them both. Can we?”

Harry sighed in relief. “No, we can't. So, from now on, it's just us, yeah?”

Ginny nodded. “Until we agree to stop. I don't want to stop anytime soon, do you?”

Harry quickly shook his head. “No! It's been great, so far.”

Ginny looked over his shoulder. “Still, we could be doing more. How do you feel about doing some role-playing?”

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw his Auror robes hanging up. H chuckled. “What is it about those robes?”

Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Wear them for me tomorrow night, Auror Potter, and you'll see.”

Harry rolled her over on to her back and lay over her. “Will I have to arrest you?”

Ginny giggled. “That's up to you.”

Harry asked. “What about your Quidditch robes?”

Ginny pinched his ass. “How about Professor robes-from Hogwarts?” She giggled.

“Ow! Bad girl.” He rolled her onto her stomach and smacked her ass, then gently bit one of her cheeks.

“Ow!” cried Ginny, but she was grinning.

“You taste devine, Miss Weasley,” grinned Harry. “Now, tell me all your fantasies.”

Ginny rolled back to face him. “It could take most of the night.”

Harry grinned. “I'll just find something to put in your mouth if I want you to stop talking. Go ahead.”

Harry's eyes widened as Ginny explained every sexual fantasy she ever had.


	8. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short, filler chapter, to get us through Christmas, New Year and up to Valentine's Day. Then the RPG's begin!

This was the first Christmas Harry didn't have to work since joining the Aurors. The ones with families tended to get first preference to have the day off, and the trainee Aurors were the runts that got stuck doing the shifts nobody wanted. Harry didn't mind too much, he usually made it to the Burrow in time for tea, and he knew Molly would always save him a plate, with plenty to take home for the next day.

This year he flooed over to Andromeda's early, just in time to see the joy of Teddy discovering Santa had been and left him lots of presents. He was now at a good age to enjoy the thrill of it, unlike past years when he liked playing with the paper and boxes more than what they held.

Andromeda cooked a big hearty breakfast, and Teddy, with the promise of an early morning broom ride if he ate everything, cleaned his plate. While Andromeda tidied up, Harry took Teddy for a fly, promising him more later when they went to the Burrow for tea.

All the Weasleys were there, including the just engaged Angelina and George. Ron was solo, giving the ladies a miss for awhile. The night of the dance, he'd gotten drunk and was caught in the hotel room of some unknown woman. Unfortunately, it turned out to be the sixteen year old daughter of the Minister of Albania, which caused quite a scandal. It was splashed across the paper the next day, overtaking any interest in Harry and Ginny. Ron had been lying low ever since.

They all gathered at the Burrow again a week later for New Years Eve. Harry worked the morning shift, but then went to join the festivities at the Burrow. They'd had a night game of Quidditch, using a new charm by George to make the Snitch, their brooms, the hoops and themselves luminescent. It had been hilarious, and surprisingly there hadn't been any injuries, as most of the fliers were tipsy.

Harry and Ginny had snuck away to the broomshed for a quickie, and as he pumped into her, he heard the countdown begin. As their climax rushed over them, Harry saw the fireworks George and Ron had set up. He thought it was the perfect way to end one year and start the new one.

Of course, after the New Year, Ginny was back in Wales, doing pre-season training. Harry was busy at work, but used Ginny's absence to catch up with friends. He had dinner with Hermione one night, and he and Ron had dinner and drinks with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Any other time was spent with Teddy, or using his training room to burn off his physical energy.

He thought a lot about Ginny's fantasies. Could he do it, help her fulfill them? He had been surprised that she had so many, and he had to admit, they sounded kind of fun. He just didn't know if he could play along.

Just when Harry was looking forward to Ginny coming home, she wrote him, saying the Harpies, Puddlemere and Tutshill Tornadoes were going to France, to play some practice matches against some of the top European teams. They were going to be gone the whole rest of the month.

It reminded Harry of when they were dating and couldn't see each other. He told himself he was just missing her because of the sex, but she started sending him sexy letters and he found himself looking forward to going home and seeing if an owl had been to the house. He'd rush through dinner and training, then settle back, read her letter and have a wank. 

It truly never occurred to him to date, or even look at any other witches. He'd use the 'busy at work' speech, and no-one could dispute him. He found himself checking the dates regularly to see when Ginny would be home and they could catch up again.

As February rolled in, Valentine's Day was being promoted heavily in all the stores. Harry didn't know if he should get Ginny something or not. They weren't a couple, but weren't seeing anyone else. Lovers got each other presents, didn't they? He refused to use the term fuckbuddies, and he felt they were more than friends with benefits.

He was saved by Ginny, who seemed to realise his dilemma. She sent him a box of his favourite Honeydukes chocolates, along with a note, proclaiming they definitely weren't for Valentine's Day, but she knew how much he loved those chocolates and they were on special, because of a certain day!

She'd also written another sexy letter. In this one, she confessed she had held back. After being teased constantly over the years by her brothers about her crush on Harry, she had never told anyone she had another crush. She'd been only fourteen, nearly fifteen, and he was much older. She'd never told anyone, and had never acted on it, nor had the wizard even been aware. 

Harry read on, intrigued. Who could it be? He scanned the letter, to see if the wizard was named. He found a name, but...surely not? Was it true? He went back to where he'd got up to reading, and continued right to the end. She'd told him her fantasy in such detail, Harry could almost see it play out in front of him.

She'd asked him at the end if he was shocked. After all they had done together, Harry wasn't shocked, just surprised at who the wizard was. It was then he thought about the possibility of bringing her fantasies to life.

Her postscript told him she would be back in London on Friday which, coincidentally was Valentine's Day. She wondered if he would be free.

He thought about it, and before he could change his mind, he replied. Harry Potter wouldn't be free Friday night, but one of her characters in her fantasies would be free to meet her. He issued the challenge. Did she want to play? He sent the letter off, then went back and re-read her letters, having a wank.

The next day he got her reply. There was no note, just a pair of worn knickers. When Harry smelled the crotch, he knew Ginny was looking forward to their upcoming meeting as much as he was.


	9. Professor Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.

Ginny entered Grimmauld Place, adjusting her Hogwarts school uniform. Thank Merlin her mother was a hoarder. Sure, Ginny had to go to the attic and endure the ghoul, but when she found her school trunk, she knew it had been worth it.

The lights in the living room were dim, and there was no sign of any one home. Still, Ginny knew Harry would be there. He'd owled her an hour ago, saying he was leaving work and would see her soon, for 'Play Time'. 

Ginny made her way to Harry's Room of Requirement, still amazed at the strength of his magic that he had been able to produce it. They'd had fun shopping for various things he wanted for it, and it helped keep up the semi-ruse that she was helping him decorate his home.

She knocked and waited. She fidgeted with her tie. It still didn't seem right. She tried to fix it when she heard Harry call out, “Come In.”

Ginny took a breath and went inside. She tried not to show her surprise at the accuracy of the room, for it looked just like an empty Hogwarts classroom, complete with a Professor sitting at the desk at the front of the room.

“Miss Weasley. You're here for your detention.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Ginny.

“Come closer please,” said Harry. He indicated a chair at the front. “Take a seat.”

Ginny came forward and sat on the chair. She crossed one foot over the other, and had her hands in her lap. She thought her mother would be pleased with her, acting like a lady. Oh, if only her mother knew what her daughter got up to, Ginny thought.

“Something amusing you, Miss Weasley. Something you'd like to share?” asked Harry, coming from behind his desk to stand in front of her. He crossed his legs as he sat on the edge of his desk. He was wearing full 'Professor of Hogwarts' cloaks.

“No, Professor Potter. Sorry, Sir,” said Ginny meekly, her head bowed.

“We're hear to discuss your last homework assignment. The one you didn't bother to do last weekend,” said Professor Potter grimly.

Ginny sat still and said nothing.

“Do you have any excuse for not handing anything up, Miss Weasley, or are you aiming for a 'T' in DADA this term,” said Professor Potter sternly.

Ginny's head shot up. “A 'T'? No, I can't get a 'T'. Please Professor, I promise I'll make the homework up.” She almost felt like she was back at Hogwarts, facing a real professor.

“First I want to hear the reason you didn't do it in the first place,” said Professor Potter.

Ginny sighed. “I'm sorry, sir. It's NEWT year, and we've been getting lots of homework from all the other professors. I tried to get them all done, but I ran out of time. My DADA book just happened to be last on my pile.”

Professor Potter sighed. “I understand that it's NEWT year, Miss Weasley. One of the things you have to learn is time management. May I suggest a homework planner? I've heard they're very handy.”

Ginny tried to suppress a giggle, remembering Harry and Ron groaning about Hermione's Christmas gifts to them, many years earlier.

“Yes, Sir, I'll look into it, Sir. May I go, Sir,” she said.

“No, you may not. Miss Weasley, is that the only reason you didn't get time to do my set homework?”

“What do you mean, Professor?” asked Ginny.

“Well it seems to me I saw you flying on the Quidditch Pitch. You flew for quite some time. That weekend was also a Hogsmeade weekend. I'm sure I saw you and your boyfriend, Mr Thomas, snogging in a booth in the Leaky Cauldron. Or was that some other red haired witch he was with?” asked Professor Potter.

“It seems to me like you've been watching me a lot, Professor,” said Ginny cheekily.

Harry banged his fist on the table. “Answer my question, Miss Weasley.”

Ginny lifted her chin and stared him eye to eye. “I decided I needed a break. Yes, I flew for awhile, then went and met my boyfriend in Hogsmeade. I am allowed a break. Sir,” she said defiantly.

“Is flying going to help you in your exams, Miss Weasley? Is snogging and groping Mr Thomas more important? Is he that good that you'd forgo your homework assignments?” yelled Professor Potter.

“Yes, actually, he is,” smirked Ginny.

Professor Potter came forward and stood over her. His green eyes flashed like hardened emeralds, peering down on her. “Why didn't you finish my assignment when you returned from Hogsmeade?”

“I was tired. I had dinner then went straight to bed,” said Ginny, breathing heavily. The power emanating from Harry was enormous, and such a turn on.

“Who's bed? Mr Thomas'?” sneered Professor Potter.

Ginny gasped. “What exactly are you asking me, Professor?”

“I checked the girls dormitories later that night. Your bed was empty, Miss Weasley,” said Professor Potter. “If you and Mr Thomas are engaging in sexual behaviour, it needs to stop.”

“Why?”

“Because it's interfering with your studies,” said and exasperated Professor Potter.

“No, I mean, why did you check the dormitories? Why did you check mine?” asked Ginny.

“I'm head of Gryffindor House and I was on patrol that night. I remembered I hadn't seen you since dinner in the Great Hall. I was...concerned for you,” said Professor Potter.

“I'm flattered. Thank you, Sir,” flirted Ginny. “May I go now?”

“No you may not. I don't think anything I've said tonight has sunk in. Your NEWT's are close, Miss Weasley. One missed assignment will be quite telling in your overall grade,” said Professor Potter.

“Please Sir, I promise I'll hand it up to you tomorrow. Please, I'll do anything. I just can't get a 'T' in DADA,” begged Ginny.

Professor Potter sighed. “Very well, Miss Weasley. A two foot essay on the basics of becoming an Animagi. And an extra foot, citing some examples, with a minimum of three.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you Professor Potter,” said Ginny, standing up as if to go.

“Where do you think you're going, Miss Weasley?” he asked smoothly.

“To get a start on my homework, Professor Potter,” said Ginny.

“Not yet, Miss Weasley. You see, I'm really not sure you understand how disappointed I am with your reasons for not doing the assigned work,” said Professor Potter.

“But Sir, I was so busy,” stuttered Ginny.

Professor Potter went back to his desk and withdrew a ruler. He flexed it and beckoned her. “Come here.”

“But Sir-”

“Miss Weasley, don't keep me waiting. Here. NOW!” His voice was firm and hard.

Ginny gulped and came over to his desk. “Sir, I-”

“SILENT! You said you'd do anything to not get a 'T' in my class. Did you mean it, Miss Weasley,” he said seductively in her ear.

Ginny shivered and nodded silently.

Professor Potter walked around and from behind he touched her neck, making her jump. He moved her hair out of the way, and leaned in to whisper, “Anything?”

Ginny gulped and nodded. She felt rather than saw him smile.

He walked around until he stood in front of her. Close. Ginny's breath hitched as he ran a hand down her throat, over her school shirt and across one breast. Ginny knew her nipple had hardened, and knew he knew it too.

“I want you to lean over my desk, with your legs apart,” he said.

“Sir, I-”

“No arguing. Do it!” he said.

Ginny brushed past him and went to the desk. She placed both hands on it, and leaned over and waited.

He came up behind her, slapping the ruler against his palm. “Don't you make a pretty picture. Now, how many slaps shall I give you? You didn't do the assigned work, you skived off to go flying and then to Hogsmeade. You allowed your hormones to override your usual good sense. How many is that?”

“Four, Sir,” breathed Ginny. 

“Right. Four it is. Four with, and four without,” said Professor Potter.

“Without, Sir?” asked Ginny, confused.

“Without your underwear. Four slaps won't do anything. No, you'll need to really feel it on your bare skin. That way my message will get across. This really is for your own benefit, Miss Weasley,” said the Professor. 

He came closer and lifted her skirt so it sat on her lower back. His fingers skimmed her panties. “Gryffindor red. I do approve,” he murmured appreciatively.

SLAP. Ginny jumped, as she hadn't been ready for it. SLAP. “You've been a naughty girl,” he whispered in her ear.

SLAP. Ginny panted, even though it hadn't been as bad as she thought. SLAP. “I enjoyed that, Miss Weasley,”he told her huskily.

He stepped away from her, but Ginny remained, waiting for him to tell her she could move.

“Stand up, “ he finally said. “Remove your underwear and lay it on my desk.”

“Sir, I-”

“Do it!” he snapped.

Ginny kept her back to him as she slowly removed her panties. They were soaked, as she knew they would be. She folded them neatly and lay them on his desk. She waited.

“Hands back on the desk. Feet apart,” he ordered.

Ginny bowed her head, placed her hands on his desk and put her feet apart. She waited, needing his touch.

Professor Potter came up behind her. Again, he lifted her skirt, folding it back onto her lower back. Ginny waited for the slap.

Instead she felt his hands. They ran over her ass cheeks, gently, softly. She tried to hide a groan as she pushed her ass into his touch.

SLAP. He'd used his hand that time. “Did you like that, Miss Weasley?” Ginny nodded, breathing hard.

SLAP. “Does Mr Thomas do this with you?” Ginny shook her head. The most she and Dean had done was snogged, with a bit of over the clothes touching. Even back then, she'd had a sense that 'something' was about to happen' with Harry.

SLAP. He used the ruler that time. “I like seeing your ass cheeks all pretty and pinked up. Knowing it was me that made them like that. Will you think of me tonight, Miss Weasley? When you bathe, and your ass stings, will you think of me?”

She nodded, trying not to cry out. She needed more, wanted his touch. He was her professor, and she knew it was wrong, but right now, she just needed him to push her to the edge.

“I think you're enjoying this too much, Miss Weasley. It's supposed to be a punishment, but I'm sure, if I checked, I'd find you wet. Are you, Miss Weasley?”

“Merlin yes,” cried Ginny. “Please, Sir. Please...”

SLAP. “What is you're asking me, Miss Weasley?” He used her own words from earlier back at her.

“I need...Please, Professor Potter, I need to come,” cried Ginny.

SLAP. “Doesn't Mr Thomas see to your needs? Isn't that why you didn't do my homework?” he asked angrily. “ Were you fooling around in his dormitory, where your own brother and his best friend could have walked in at any time. Or was that part of the fun. Have your brother and his best friend find you in a compromising position.”

“No. Merlin, no,” panted Ginny. She could feel his cock against her ass, even through his cloak.

“Or maybe you wanted this? Wanted detention with me. Is that it, Miss Weasley?” he asked.

“I-I-” stuttered Ginny.

“SLAP. “Tell me what you want,” he ordered.

“Fuck me, please Professor. I'll be a good girl, and do all my homework, I promise. Just, please, fuck me hard and make me come,” begged Ginny.

Professor Potter's fingers found her clit, and she almost sighed in relief. SLAP. “Don't make promises you can't keep, Miss Weasley.” He withdrew his fingers and Ginny almost cried out in despair.

Then she felt him again, and realised he must have undone his pants. His hands grasped her hips, and without warning he plunged into her, making her gasp. She thrust back against him, and he slapped her ass. “No, you don't get to move.”

He bent her over his desk further, one hand on her lower back. “Fuck, you're so wet and tight. Not a virgin, though, Miss Weasley. I hope he was worthy, whoever your first lover was.”

“He was. Oh, don't stop,” groaned Ginny.

Immediately he pulled out. Ginny cried out, but he turned her around and grasped her thigh, placing it over his hip. He thrust back inside her, and she thrust against him, over and over. 

He groaned. Ginny's face was against his throat, and she could feel his pulse point throbbing. She licked him, and he pulled his head away and kissed her hard. Ginny cried out as she came, and he muffled her cry with his mouth.

He rode both their orgasms out, then withdrew. He pushed away from her, buttoning his pants back up. Ginny reached for her panties but he stopped her. “Leave them.” he picked them up and sniffed them.

Ginny flushed, pulling down her skirt. She stood unsteadily, wincing as her bottom smarted.

“Well Miss Weasley, I believe you have a homework assignment to get to. You may go,” he said smoothly.

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir,” said Ginny, backing away.

“I would like you to bring it me tomorrow night, Miss Weasley. I shall read it and grade it then. Same time, same place,” said Professor Potter.

Ginny gulped. “Yes, Professor Potter.”

She walked away gingerly.

“Miss Weasley?”

Ginny stopped and turned back around. “Yes, Professor Potter?”

“Don't bother wearing underwear tomorrow night. No bras or panties. It will just delay things. Now, good night.”

“Good night Professor Potter.”

“I will check your room when I do patrol tonight, Miss Weasley,” he warned.

Ginny smiled as she turned back and walked out the room.

She rubbed her ass as she headed for the floo. Yeah, she'd be thinking of 'Professor Potter' every time she felt those bruises where he held her still.

She wondered what Harry would have planned for their next play time. Damn, she couldn't wait..


	10. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO! its not a kink! There will be short chapters in between the kinks.

The Quidditch season began, and Ginny's time was no longer hers. Apart from training and playing, there were promotional aspects to her career that Ginny had never even contemplated. Photo shoots for calenders, for Quidditch merchandise and for magazines. As one of the top Quidditch players in the league, and a female, Ginny was in demand. It made her appreciate her time home with friends and family all the more.

She managed to make it home for Ron's birthday dinner. Harry was there too, but they had no chance of doing anything, as much as they both wanted to. Teddy and Victoire barely left his side once he arrived from work. Ginny just shrugged goodnaturedly as Harry shot her a look of despair. As she watched him with the kids, she realised he would make a good father one day.

She continued with the sexy letters to him while they were apart. She took to sending him lingerie, asking him to wear it. With trepadition, he did, then sent it back to her. She smelled his sweat and come, and his distinct 'Harry' smell. The though that he had worn them thrilled her and turned her on, and she sent him a letter telling him so.

She didn't make it home for George's birthday, but she saw him a few days later. He had come with Ron and Harry to see the Harpies take on the Chudley Cannons. They all met up for a meal after the match, which went for twenty-two minutes. To no-one's surprise, except the eternal optimist Ron, the Harpies won.

Harry didn't tell Ginny that Ron had spoken to him about her during the match.They had been watching the players warm up. Both Harry and Ron winced as two Cannons players nearly flew into each other.

“So,” said Ron, his eyes on the players, “who is she?”

Harry, who had been watching Ginny, turned to him in confusion. “Huh? Who is who?”

“The woman you're seeing. It is a woman, isn't it?” he teased.

“Hey, you're the homosexual, not me,” chuckled Harry, 'and that's straight from Aunt Muriel's mouth.”

“Shut it,” nudged Ron, looking around to see if anyone nearby had heard. Harry saw George grin, even as he kept his eyes on his sister.

“So, who is she?” repeated Ron.

“What makes you think I'm seeing anyone?” asked Harry.

“I've tried to floo over to Grimmauld Place a couple of times when I knew you were home, but the floo was blocked. I asked myself, why would Harry block his floo from his best friend. The only thing I could think of was that you were in there with a woman,” grinned Ron.

“Wow, and you didn' think you were clever enough to get into the Aurors,” teased Harry, sarcastically.

“Piss off, Harry,” grinned Ron.

Harry shrugged. “It's no big deal. I've been working all hours, so when I get home, I pretty much just eat, train and sleep. It's just become a habit to lock the floo.”

“So, no woman?” asked Ron, disappointed. “Apart from Ginny, and she doesn't count.”

“What?” asked Harry.

“Mum told me Gin's helping you decorate Grimmauld Place. I'm glad you two are friends again. Mind you, if you're always hanging out with Gin, you'll never get a woman. They'll all think you're back with Gin ,” said Ron, sighing as his sister scored again.

George and Harry cheered, waving their green and gold scarves. “I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. With work, spending time with Teddy and now doing the house up, it's enough for now,” said Harry. He sat up, having spotted the Snitch.

“You know, I'd be happy to come over and help you and Gin out. I'm alright with painting spells and such,” offered Ron.

Harry nodded, his eyes still on the Snitch. “I'll keep it in mind. Right now it's all the boring prep work, and we're doing it by hand. You're welcome to help with that.”

Ron groaned as the Harpies scored again and again. “How about you just call me when it's time for painting.”

“Yes!” Harry and George got to their feet to applaud the Harpies Seeker who had caught the Snitch. 

“240-00, not our worst defeat,” said Ron. He clapped as his team flew around the pitch, waving to their few fans. “Hey, we're meeting Gin at the pub, right? Brilliant, I'm starving. Come on.” He got up and started to wander towards the Apparition point of the stadium.

“Ron might not get why you're really hanging out with Ginny, but it'll come to him soon enough,” said George to Harry.

“What?” asked Harry, looking at him.

George shrugged. “Not my business, is it. Still, whatever it is you're doing with my sister, be it 'decorating' or something else, it's just good to see the two of you together. Friends, lovers, fuckbuddies, whatever. And-” he held his hand up as Harry started to say something, “that's all I'm going to say on the matter.”

Harry nodded, respecting George's stance. They both started to follow Ron.

“Oh, I will just say one more thing,” said George, turning back to him.

“What's that?” asked Harry, waiting for the death threat,.or some other 'big brother' nonsense.

“I know Mum goes on about you and Gin getting back together, and then you'll officially be a Weasley. I just wanted to say, no matter what happens with you and Gin, you're my brother. There, done,” said George, happily.

Harry swallowed a big ball of brotherly love for George. “Thanks George. Really, just...thanks.”

George nodded. Then he leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. “But I am hoping for you two to sort your shit out. I have a Christmas wedding in the family pool, you know.” Laughing, he hurried to catch up to Ron.

What was it with people so interested in his love life that they were betting on it? He debated whether to tell Ginny or not, then decided not to. Besides, George wasn't going to win his bet.

Harry had always thought a New Years wedding was an ideal date, rather than Christmas. What better way to start the New Year. He grinned, remembering how he'd brought this year in. Fucking Ginny in the broom shed at the Burrow. It would be hard to top that, he thought.

He quickly caught up with Ron and George and they Apparated to the pub. George snagged a table while Ron went to the loo and Harry ordered drinks. By the time they all got to the table, Ginny had arrived.

“Hey, great game,” said Harry, his hand on her shoulder. “What can I get you?”

Ginny looked up and Harry saw the lust in her eyes. She sparkled. “Surprise me.” He squeezed her shoulder lightly, then went back to the bar.

They perused the menus and quickly ordered. “You shouldn't be hungry. You guys just devoured the Cannons,” quipped George to Ginny. Harry and Ginny grinned, while Ron scowled.

“Believe me, I'm starving. Winning always makes me hungry,” said Ginny, with a side glance at Harry.

“Excuse me, but aren't you Ron Weasley?” asked a young witch, dressed in Chudley Cannons gear.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” said Ron, smiling at her. “I don't think I've ever seen a prettier Cannons fan ever.”

The witch beamed. “I told my friends I thought it was you. You're so much more handsome than the photos in the paper. See, it IS him,” said the witch, turning to her friends at the bar and yelling.

“How about I go over and say hi to your friends, ah...” prompted Ron.

“Oh, I'm Jessica. Or Jessie, whatever you prefer,” smiled Jessica.

“What a pretty name for a pretty witch,” smiled Ron. He turned back to George and Harry and winked. “Be back soon.” As Jessica walked off, he whispered, “maybe.”

They watched him saunter up to the bar and speak to the three witches there. A couple more clamoured around, eager to listen to him.

“What was that, Harry? Chapter four or five, of 'Twelve Fail-safe Ways to Charm Witches',” grinned George.

“Oh, definitely chapter four. I think he memorised that chapter; tried it out on Hermione. It wasn't pretty,” winced Harry, remembering Ron's fumbling flirting with Hermione just days and weeks after the final battle. “His technique has definitely improved.” They watched as all the witches around Ron laughed at what he'd said.

“Still, it's one thing to meet someone and get to know them over time. Ron meets them and sleeps with them practically straight away,” said Ginny, buttering some bread that a waitress brought over.

“Yeah, I always think it's good to get to know someone before sleeping with them. You know, dates, dinners, decorating,” teased George.

Ginny was taking a sip of her drink, and she almost spat it out as George said the last one. She looked at Harry, then back to George. “What do you mean?”

“Why, nothing Gin,” beamed George. He rubbed his hands together. “Good, food's here. I'll just go get Ron, tear him away from his harem.”

When he had gone, Ginny turned to Harry. “What was that about?”

Harry flushed. “He guessed. Kind of. Nothing definite, but he knows we're doing more than decorating. We still are, aren't we?” God, he hoped so. He had already planned for their next playtime, after finding something that would help him make it more realistic.

“Was he okay about it?” asked Ginny, ignoring his question.

Harry nodded, dunking one of his chips in sauce before cutting his Shepherd's pie. “Yeah, actually, he was.”

“Then, we're still good,” grinned Ginny, knicking one of his chips and dunking it in his sauce.

Harry leaned ove to whisper in her ear, seeing George and Ron approaching the table. “So, still get horny after a win?”

She whispered back in his ear, licking it quickly. “Like you wouldn't believe.”

Ron and George had to stop, as a waitress with a full load walked past them. Harry took advantage of their delay. “Eat fast, so we can get out of here. I need to fuck you as soon as I can.”

Just as Ron and George sat down, Ginny indicated to the waitress. “Can we get these to go, please?”

“Go? Go where?” asked Ron. George just looked at both of them. He took a sip of his beer, silently toasting Harry.

“Harry just got an owl, he's needed back at work. I'm going with him, to check out what progress he's made with the decorating,” lied Ginny, without blinking.

“Damn shame,” said Ron. “Julie has some nice friends, thought I'd introduce you to them after our meal,” said Ron to Harry.

“Jessie,” corrected George, Ginny and Harry. “It's best to get her name right, Ron. Chapter two,” quipped Harry. George snorted with laughter.

“Oh yeah,” said Ron, distractedly, his gaze going back to the witches at the bar. Jesssie waved to him.

“Come on now, Ron, let them go. Decorating is a serious business, you know. It's best Ginny and Harry leave now, so they can get to the decorating,” said George. He winked at Harry.

“Yeah, all right,” muttered Ron, shovelling his food in. “I'll be in touch,” he said, with a mouthful of food.

“All right then. Catch you boys soon,” said Harry, as the waitress came back with their food in containers. Ginny thanked her, and said goodbye to her brothers. They Apparated to Grimmauld Place. Ginny barely had time to put the food containers on the table when Harry grabbed her and side-Apparated her upstairs to his bedroom.

 

Kreacher found the containers with the food still in it the next morning. As Harry stumbled down stairs for breakfast, Kreacher mentioned the food he'd found. Unfortunately, neither he nor Ginny had thought to put any sort of charm over the food to keep it fresh, so Harry told Kreacher to throw it out.

“Will Miss Ginny be joining you for breakfast, Master?” asked Kreacher.

“Ah no, she left really early this morning,” said Harry. They'd fucked four times, hard and fast every time. His dick was a little tender this morning, despite Ginny waking him to say good bye with his dick in her mouth.

“The Harpies are having a good start to the season. Miss Ginny must be pleased,” said Kreacher.

“You follow Quidditch?” asked Harry, helping himself to bacon and eggs.

“Only Miss Ginny's team,” said Kreacher, pouring Harry a coffee.

Harry took a sip. “Yeah, the Harpies are doing really well. So is Ginny. She's the top scoring Chaser so far.”

“It is good to see you two spending so much time together again. Decorating,” explained Kreacher, at Harry's surprised look. “It is a happier home when she is here.” He went back to the sink and started doing the dishes.

“Damn. Are we fooling anyone?” Harry asked himself.

He winced as he stood up and put his dirty plate on the side. Kreacher shot him an amused look, but wisely said nothing.

He went to the training room and checked the potion he was brewing. It was nearly ready, just needing another week or so.

Then he would be able to bring Ginny's fantasy crush to life.


	11. The Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think it is? Have you been guessing? Well, read on and find out if you were right!

Ginny flooed into 12 Grimmauld Place. She nervously ran her hand over her hair, and checked her appearance in the mirror. God, she looked so young, so innocent. Ha, what an illusion.

She went to put her bag in the kitchen. She remembered when her crush had first started. Her family had been forced to stay here over the summer. Harry had joined them after several weeks. Weeks of people coming and going, which Ginny knew had been members of the Order of the Phoenix. The most fun they'd had all summer was trying out the Extendable Ears and finding out whatever they could. Then there had also been the presence of him-her crush.

“Little Ginny Weasley.”

Ginny turned at the sound of her name. She gasped as she saw Sirius Black leaning against the wall, down the stairs. She eyed him hungrily.

“Enough of the little, thanks. You look like shit, Sirius,” said Ginny, thrilled to get straight into it.

'Sirius' let out a bark of laughter. “Feisty, aren't you. I like it.” His eyes roamed over her.

Ginny flushed, looking away. “Are we alone?”

“Yep, everyone's out on Order's business. Your Mum took your brothers shopping. Ron went out somewhere with Hermione. It's just you and me, Sweet Thing.”

Ginny thought quickly, trying to remember what was going on back then. “Any word on when Harry's getting here?”

'Sirius' scoffed. “No. Bloody Dumbledore won't let him come for another week or so.” He still sounded bitter.

“Oh,” said Ginny. She eyed him. She knew Sirius had shut himself away, with only Buckbeak for company. He'd been so frustrated that Dumbledore wouldn't let him help outside Grimmauld Place with any Order missions.

“Why don't you go shower and I'll bring you something to eat,” suggested Ginny. She sniffed. “You smell like wet dog.” She grinned as he threw his head back and laughed.

“You're on. Give me fifteen minutes,” he said.

Ginny sniffed again. “I'll give you twenty.” She heard his laughter as he walked into the Room and went into what she surmised was a bathroom.

She took out the food she'd brought with her, laying it out on a tray. She grabbed a couple of empty glasses, and went to the Room. She actually felt quite nervous.

The Room was hot, not airconditioned, just like it had been back then. It had been mid July and it had been hot, for London. Ginny was sweating by the time she got to 'Sirius' room. She knocked and went inside. He had his back to her, naked. He was bending over, pulling on some loose pants. He turned, smiling at her as he did the ties up. “Good timing.”

Ginny could only nod. Her eyes roamed his chest and to the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. She wondered how firm his ass was, and curled her fingers into her hand to stop her wanting to touch-anything. His body was still lean from his time in Azkaban and she knew from watching him he didn't eat a lot.

The tray floated in and settled down. Ginny fanned herself as he ate, leaning against a wall. “Whew, it's hot.”

'Sirius' was eating a sandwich. “Sorry, there's not much in the house. Guess that's  
why Mum went shopping,” she said, coming closer.

'Sirius' nodded, gulping down another one. “ 's fine,” he said, swallowing.

Ginny picked up a glass. “Pumpkin juice?” she asked, holding up the flask she'd packed.

'Sirius' laughed. “I need something stronger.” he pulled out a bottle from under his bed. He skolled a mouthful of Firewhiskey, while keeping his eyes on her. He held it out to her. “Want some?”

Ginny hesitated for a second. “Sure.” She took it from him and swallowed a mouthful, trying not to cough.

“Very good. You've done that before,” praised 'Sirius'.

“I've done lots of things before,” said Ginny, shooting him a look. She turned, fully aware of his gaze upon her.

“Looking forward to going back to school?” he asked her, taking another swig from the bottle.

“Not really,” shrugged Ginny. 

“A little red haired birdy told me you've got quite the crush on our Harry,” quipped 'Sirius'.

Ginny flushed, came over and grabbed the bottle. “I so do NOT have a crush on Harry Potter any more. I have a boyfriend, his name is Michael.” She took a mouthful of Firewhiskey. 

“Ah, I see. Probably for the best. Harry has got too much going on to be worried about girls,” said 'Sirius'.

“Ha! He can't take his eyes off Cho bloody Chang,” snapped Ginny.

“Oh really. How-interesting,” said 'Sirius'.

Ginny shrugged, twirling around. She hoped she hadn't let on how much it hurt, that Harry had mooned over the pretty Ravenclaw.

“He'll come to his senses one of these days. See what was right under his nose all along,” said 'Sirius' softly.

“I don't care,” shrugged Ginny, nonchalantly. 'Sirius' wasn't fooled though.

“So, you and this, er, Michael, was it? Been together long?” asked 'Sirius'.

Ginny shook her head. “Not really. It's not even official or anything. He asked me, but I told him I'd tell him my answer when we got back to school.”

“Have you snogged?” asked 'Sirius'.

Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Have you shagged?” he asked, his eyes darkening. The temperature in the room suddenly went up a notch or two.

“Michael? No,” said Ginny.

“You're what-14?” asked 'Sirius'.

“15 in a couple of weeks,” protested Ginny. She had hated being the youngest back then.

“Practically a woman,” said 'Sirius' sarcastically.

Ginny eyed him. She came closer, and his eyes darkened even further. He drank from the bottle again.

“I want it,” she said.

“What?” gasped 'Sirius'. She was standing so close to him now.

Ginny nodded at the bottle. “I want it. Give it to me,” she said, taking it and, copying him, drinking it. “What did you think I meant?”

'Sirius' sighed. “Oh Sweet Thing, you have no idea.” He barked out a dangerous laugh.

“Enlighten me, then,” she said huskily.

'Sirius' stilled. The heat in the room was unbearable, not helped by the Firewhiskey in his blood. Without meaning to, his fingers reached out and touched her breast. When she didn't flinch, he touched the hardened tip.

“Oh,” sighed Ginny, feeling electricity run through her body at his light touch. She leaned forward ever so slightly, and his hand ran over her whole breast.

“Come here,” he told her thickly.

Ginny took a step closer to him. His hand hesitated then slipped in between the buttons of her sleeveless shirt. His hand found bare breast, and he caressed it gently.

“Mmmm,” sighed Ginny, tipping her head to the side and closing her eyes. “Feels good.”

“No bra?” he queried her.

“Too hot. Too...in the way,” she said huskily. 

Sirius sat on the nearby couch. “Come here,” he said gruffly, patting his knee.

Ginny came closer and he pulled her onto his knee, so she was straddling him, facing him. She put her hand on his too thin shoulders. 

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He left it open, slipping his hand back inside and fondling. “I haven't been with a woman since I've been out,” he said, more to himself.

“It's okay,” said Ginny, closing her eyes to the feel of his hands. “You're doing great.”

'Sirius' snorted. “Oh Sweet Thing. You have no idea.” He pulled her shirt open and brought his face to her breast, licking lightly.

“Oh my,” sighed Ginny. She ran her hands up from his shoulders and through his hair. He was sucking on one breast now, while fondling the other one with his hand.

“Feels so good,” she sighed in his ear. Unconsciously she was rocking against him.

Sirius lifted his head and his mouth found hers. He kissed her, holding her tight against him. Ginny opened her mouth to let his tongue in. zAt 14, Michael had never done that to her.

“You like that, Sweet Thing,” he said to her.

“Fuck yes,” said Ginny, making 'Sirius' laugh.

“Someone's got a dirty mouth,” he teased.

She poked her tongue out at him, and his lips plundered hers again. She was caught up in a whirl of emotions. He brought his lips to her breasts again, and Ginny tried to calm her breathing but it felt so...damn...good!

“Touch me,” he groaned into her chest. “Gods, I need you to touch me.”

Ginny wasn't naïve about what he meant. She slowly dragged her hands down his sides, feeling him tremble. She felt a sense of power that she, a 15 year old (well, nearly) could make this man tremble like he was doing. Her fingers found the trail of hair that began around his bellybutton and disappeared into his pants. Pants which showed quite a bulge.

“Oh my,” said Ginny, impressed. Tentively she ran her fingers over the tent in his pants, making 'Sirius' groan.

“You like that?” she asked him sexily.

“Fuck yes,” he sighed, leaning back to give her more room.

“Someone's got a dirty mouth,” she taunted, making him smile, then groan.

Ginny missed his mouth on her breast, but loved to see him with his eyes closed and breathing hard as she gently ran her fingers over his bulge. His hands still caressed her breasts, but he was too caught up in his own pleasure for now. He was watching her hands as they ran over his cock.

Ginny gently wrapped her hand around the bulge and squeezed gently. She let it go so she could undo the ties that kept his pants up. When they were undone, she slid them down his hips. His cock sprung free.

Ginny had seen a penis or two, even at 14. Well, five or six, truth be told. Sometimes her brothers really did forget she just wasn't one of them, and weren't shy about walking from the bathroom to their bedroom starkers. So Ginny had seen a few. 'Sirius' was the biggest one she'd seen.

“Wow,” she said reverently. She placed her hand over it again, rubbing it up and down. 'Sirius' let out a groan.

“You've done that before,” he said, his hands sliding down her hips and holding her steadily.  
His fingers crept up her thighs, and under her short skirt. He fingered her knickers, feeling the heat.

“You're wet,”he said, rubbing his knuckle over the front of her mound, nearly making Ginny cry out.

“Because of you,” she whispered back to him. 'Sirius' groaned and his fingers crept under the knickers. Ginny leaned her face against his shoulder and let out a little cry as he slipped a finger in her pussy. She bit down gently.

“Oh. Don't stop,” cried Ginny, as he moved the finger in and out, around and around.

“Don't stop,” he groaned, his head back as she pumped his cock up and down using both hands.

“Fuck,” cried Ginny, as unfamiliar sensations raced through her lower body. 'Sirius' sat up, held her back with one hand, the other still buried in her pussy, and pulled her close. His lips found hers and his tongue plundered hers.

“Faster. Gods, so good,” he moaned. He licked her throat, tasting the saltiness of her skin. Mingled with her flowery scent, he was lost in an overload of his senses.

“Oh. Oh. Oh,” cried Ginny, pumping him and riding his fingers. He had slid another two inside her as she got wetter. “OH” she cried, as her orgasm overtook her.

“Gooooodddddsssss,” groaned 'Sirius', pouring himself into her hand and over his pants. He placed his hand over hers to pump out the last of his orgasm, then they leaned on each other as they got their breath back.

'Sirius' carefully removed his fingers from her pussy. He then licked them while his eyes were trained on her. Not to be outdone, Ginny lifted up her dripping hand and licked his come off it.

“You're an amazing witch, Ginny Weasley,” he said, drawing her close and kissing her on the lips.

“I should go. Mum will be back soon,” said Ginny, getting off his lap and fixing her wet knickers. “Guess I'll see you later.”

He grabbed her hand as she went to leave. “Bring me my tea tonight. Tell your Mum you'll stay with me while I eat it and bring the empty plate back.”

Ginny nodded, knowing it was his way of ending their game. The polyjuice potion was about to wear out. The kink was nearly over. She smiled and turned to go.

.She got to the door when he called her name. “Don't give up on Harry. Please.” His eyes were already turning green. A pleading green.

Ginny nodded, and left the room. She went to the kitchen, picked up her basket from the kitchen and left. Harry never came out, and really, she never expected him to. They saw the kink out to the very end.

Ginny Apparated to the Burrow and found her mother's photo album still on her bed. She quickly removed her clothes, just in time as the Polyjuice potion wore off. Her breasts got bigger and her hips got wider.

She glanced at the hair still left in the milestone book, and she thanked Merlin for the Pureblood habit of keeping things like hair from nearly every age or milestone recorded for posterity. She didn't think her mother could ever have imagined that her daughter would use it for this purpose though.

When Harry had told her he'd found a hair brush that belonged to Sirius, she really had no idea which Sirius she'd be facing today. She was pleased with the one she found though. In her time at Grimmauld Place that summer, she and Sirius had been drawn together, two misfits who had seen dark times. Two people who loved Harry, for completely different reasons. It reallt was no wonder she developed a crush on him. She would always be glad for the chance to fulfill this girlish fantasy with 'Sirius'. Maybe she had a thing for dark brooding wizards, she wondered, not for the first time.

'Sirius' touch had been different to Harry's, yet it was still Harry who knew her body so well.

She couldn't wait for their next encounter.

TBC...


	12. Victory Day

“Hey Gin, how are you doing?” asked Ron, taking a seat next to her.

Ginny shrugged. “All right, I guess. You?”

“I'm good but I'm worried about Harry,” he replied.

Ginny sighed. She had already been through all this with her Mum and George. “Ron, you know how he gets on this day. You didn't really expect him to turn up at Hogwarts, did you?

It was May 2nd, the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. It had been declared a Public holiday for the wizarding world. For many, like the Weasleys, it was a day to honour Fred, but it was also Victoire's birthday. The Weasley's had just had a big family dinner and sung Happy Birthday to a beaming Victoire.

“I know, but I was really hoping he'd come to the Burrow,” said Ron, frowning.

“Harry always finds this day hard,” said Ginny.

“Well, what did you guys used to do when you were together. You know, to cheer him up?” asked Ron.

“What do you think, Ron?” asked Ginny, dryly.

Ron flushed. “Oh. Yeah, okay.”

Ginny felt sorry for him, he was only worried about his best friend. “Look, it's fine. I think I might pop over to his place, see if he's okay, all right?”

Ron looked relieved. “Good. If anyone can cheer him up, it's you, Gin. He's been heaps better since you've been spending more time with him this year. How's the decorating going?”

“Good. We've done his hall and his loungeroom. I think we might tackle the bathroom or kitchen next, although we'll need a bit of professional help for that,” said Ginny.

They'd spent the last two weekends painting the walls and the skirting boards before rearranging the furniture. Harry was pleased with how cosy and homey it now looked.

Molly bustled past. “Mum, Gin's going to check on Harry,”called Ron.

Molly patted Ginny on her shoulder. “Oh Good. If anyone can cheer him up, it's you, dear.”

“I don't think he needs cheering up, but I know this day is hard for him,” said Ginny.

“I know, dear. We all know,” said Molly, with a look over to Fred's gravesite.

Ginny decided to leave straight away, so she went to kiss Victoire goodbye. “Bye, my big four year old. I'll see you soon.”

“You going already?” asked Bill, picking up Victoire.

“I thought I'd pop over and see Harry,” said Ginny.

“I saved Uncle 'Arry some birfday cake,”said Victoire. She wiggled down and ran to Fleur. Fleur cut a piece and put it on a plate. Victoire carefully carried it over to Ginny. “Here.”

Ginny crouched down and took it from her. “Thank you sweetie, I'll go and give this to him right now. I'm sure he'll love it. Bye.”

“Tell Harry we missed him today. I'll try and organise a boys catch up,” said Bill.

“I will. Bye Bill. Tell Fleur I'll come over and take Victoire out for a play date soon,” said Ginny, waving to Fleur who was rubbing her belly.

They all called out goodbye to her, and she went inside and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

 

The lower house was in semi darkness and it was ominously quiet. “Hello?” she called.

POP Kreacher appeared. “Miss Ginny, Kreacher is happy to see you.” The house elf looked relieved.

“Is everything all right, Kreacher? Is Harry home?” she asked worriedly.

“Master went out earlier but came home and has not eaten anything. He is in his bedroom, said he does not need anything, but Kreacher knows he is wrong. He needs something, or someone. Will you please check on him, Miss Ginny?” begged Kreacher.

“Sure, I'll pop up and see him, but I can't promise anything. Harry usually works through these things in his own time,” said Ginny.

Kreacher bowed and went into the kitchen. Ginny headed upstairs, wondering what she would find.  
She knocked on Harry's door and went in.

He lay on his bed, fully clothed. His arm lay over his face. “Kreacher, I told you I don't want anything.”His voice held no emotion.

Ginny stood at the end of the bed. “It's not Kreacher,” she said softly.

Harry moved his arm away slightly. “I'm not up for anything tonight, Gin,” he said tiredly.

Ginny walked around to the side of the bed and put the birthday cake on the side table. She then climbed on the bed,, laying face down. With her head on the pillow, she looked at him, and he looked back. “Hi,” she said, still speaking softly.

He rolled over onto his side. Their faces were close. Ginny could see his eyes were red-rimmed. “Hi. How's your day been?”

Ginny yawned. His bed really was comfortable. “Okay. I went to the service at Hogwarts with Neville. Hermione spoke well, as usual. Went back to the Leaky for a meal with Nev and a few others, then back to the Burrow. We had our own thing for Fred, then celebrated Vic's birthday.”

Harry nodded. “She's four, yeah?”

Ginny nodded. “She gave me some birthday cake to bring for you,” she said.

Harry smiled. “I'm sorry I didn't make it. I just wasn't up for it.”

“It's okay, Harry. Really,” said Ginny.

“I hate this day, I really do,” whispered Harry. “Everyone celebrating, telling me I'm a hero.”

“Sure, some are celebrating, but Harry, it's more about honouring the day, honouring you,” said Ginny.

“I know. It's just, sometimes it's hard to get past it. All the lives lost, good people lost,” said Harry, closing his eyes as if in pain.

Giny grabbed his hand and put their joined hands on the pillow between them. “We know this day is hard for you and we want to help.You're not alone, Harry.”

He squeezed her hand. “I know. Thanks.”

“So what did you do today?” she asked.

Harry shrugged. “Went to Godric's Hollow. Stopped in to see Andi and Teddy, then came home.”

Ginny nodded. “Neville and I went to the Tinworth cemetery.”

Harry looked at her in confusion. “Who?” he asked simply.

Ginny closed her eyes briefly. “I don't think you knew her. It was a Ravenclaw girl, fourth year. I came across her out on the grounds that night. She was injured so bad, and she was crying for her mother. She just wanted to go home,” said Ginny sadly.

“I remember. I passed you, when I was going to the forest,” said Harry.

Ginny looked at him, shocked. “You walked passed me? On your way to face Tom? You walked passed me and didn't say anything?” She pulled her hand from his, looking hurt.

“I couldn't, Gin. I couldn't have gone on if I stopped to ...”Harry couldn't go on.

“Say goodbye? You went to die, Harry,” she said, rolling away.

“I know,” said Harry, miserable. “I'm sorry.”

Ginny rolled over and lay on her back. Harry propped himself on his side, his head resting on his hand. He was surprised to see a tear run down Ginny's cheek.

“Hey,” he said, wiping it away.

“I need to use your bathroom,” she said, pulling away.

“Gin, wait-,” said Harry, reaching out as it to grab her.

“I really need to pee,” said Ginny, hurrying off the bed and into his ensuite.

“Shit,” said Harry, frustrated at himself. He spied the birthday cake on the sidetable and reached over to grab it. His finger swiped an inch thick layer of icing, and he licked it off. “Mmmm.” Strawberry flavour. A bit sweet for his liking, but Molly was amazing when it came to cooking.

In the ensuite, Ginny sat down on the closed lid of the loo. She was upset at Harry's news, and she was angry that he hadn't told her this before. He'd seen her and didn't stop? It hurt, it really did.

Knowing Harry had gone to face Voldemort in the forest alone had scared her to death. Harry had told her that he'd seen his parents, Sirius and Remus again when he'd used the Resurrection Stone, and she knew that would have offered his some comfort in those last minutes.

When Voldemort had claimed that he'd killed Harry, and she'd seen Hagrid carrying his body, Ginny almost felt her heart break in two. There had definitely been a physical pain, and Harry had told her how it pained him to hear her cry out for him, knowing he couldn't yet admit he was still alive.

She reasoned with herself, taking deep breaths. Could she, if the situation was reversed, stop and say goodbye to the one she loved. Could she tell him how much their short time together had meant, then walk away, not admitting she was walking to her death.He would try and talk her out of it, or insist on coming too. Or he would simply follow. It's what she would have done.

It always seemed to be about protecting her, and Ginny wasn't a witch that felt she needed protection. She had understood his need to break up with her, but not why he felt the need to keep his distance when he finally came to the Burrow. Hadn't he realised any time together was a gift? It had hurt, but she understood that he turned to Ron and Hermione for guidance and companionship. She didn't need to know where they were going, or what they were searching for. She had needed to give Harry a reason to come home. To her.

Knock Knock. “Gin, you all right? You've been in there for awhile?” asked Harry.

Ginny wiped the tears from her face. Harry had come back to them, that was the important thing. They had several good years together, and their friendship was possibly even stronger now. Ginny knew no-one, not even her family, knew her as well as Harry did. “I'll be right out,” she called, her voice shaky.

Harry paced his bedroom, waiting for her to come out. “Kreacher?” he called.

POP. “Master is calling Kreacher?” asked Kreacher, hopefully.

Harry nodded. “Can you bring us a pot of tea please?”

“Of course, Master Harry,” said Kreacher. He popped away.

Harry swung around as the bathroom door opened. Ginny stepped out, her cheeks still damp. “Sorry, didn't mean to be that long,” she said, trying to be cheerful.

“Ginny,” said Harry, drawing her into his arms. “I'm sorry. I know that what I said upset you, and I didn't mean to.”

Ginny nodded. “I know. It's okay, I get it, what you did. I can't say it doesn't hurt, but I understand how hard that must have been.” She hugged him back. They stood there for a minute, each thinking of that terrible time.

“Gin, can you...will you stay the night,” he asked hesitantly.

Ginny drew back to look at him. He looked anxious, like he didn't want to be alone. She'd spied a bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion in his cabinet in the bathroom, and she knew that stuff was addictive. “Sure, I'll stay.”

Harry kissed her lightly. She drew back. “You taste like strawberry. Did you eat the birthday cake?” She glanced around.

Harry looked confused. “Was I not supposed to? You said you brought it for me,” he said.

“It was a big piece. I wanted to share,” she said, punching his shoulder goodnaturedly. “I'm a Weasley, remember.” She kissed him again, licking his lips. “Mmmm.”

POP Kreacher appeared, with a tray levitating next to him. “Your tea, Master Harry, and some treacle muffins I made today.”

Harry groaned, he was full of cake. Ginny smiled brilliantly at Kreacher. “Thanks Kreacher, I'll take the muffins.” The plate held four small muffins.

Harry smiled as Ginny devoured one in two bites. “Thanks Kreacher.” Leaning down, he whispered, “Good call on the muffins.”

Kreacher nodded. “Your Miss Ginny has a good appetite.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes she does. Anyway, that will be all for tonight, Kreacher. Thanks.”

Kreacher bowed. “Thank you and goodnight, Master Harry, Miss Ginny.” He was pleased to see his Master looking better, eating and laughing.

Ginny turned around, her mouth full with her second muffin. “Night Kreacher,” she mumbled. Her eyes closed. “Mmmm.” She swallowed, then held out the plate to Harry. “Want one?”

Harry shook his head. He went to his closet, pulling out an old Gryffindor Quidditch team t-shirt and handed it to her.

“Hey, don't think you're getting this back any time soon,” grinned Ginny. She kicked off her shoes and socks, before unzipping her jeans and sliding them down. She then pulled her shirt off and undid her bra, flinging it on her pile of clothes on a chair in the corner. She pulled the t-shirt on, and helped Harry pull back the bed covers.

Harry went to the loo, then returned to undress. Ginny sipped her tea, casting a freshening spell on the last two muffins. Harry left his boxers on before he too got into bed.

He finished his tea quickly, while Ginny sipped hers. She caught him up on all the old Hogwarts crowd she'd seen that day, all who had sent their best wishes to Harry. He lay with his head on her stomach as he listened. She ran her fingers through his hair.

They finished their tea and settled into bed. Harry doused the lights with a simple “Nox”, then turned on his side to face Ginny. She lay facing him, watching him.

“I'm glad you came over tonight,” said Harry.

She smiled sleepily at him. “Me too,” she said, softly.

“Night.” He leaned over to kiss her, lingering longer than necessary.

They broke apart. Ginny smiled at him, so he knew it was all right that he had done that. “Night, Harry.” She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, almost at once.

Harry watched her. She really did make him feel better. There was no way he wanted to go to Hogwarts and give speeches or hear accolades about his life. Hermione would have nagged, going on and on about his responsibility, and Ron would have tried to cajole him into coming to Hogwarts then going down the pub, to score some free drinks, and in Ron's case, hook up.

Not Ginny. She knew better than anyone how this day made him feel. That he remembered all those he'd lost, and those that died in the battle. For the first year after the battle, everytime he looked into Teddy's eyes, he was angry with Remus and Tonks for even being there. Ginny had helped him work through that, just like she'd helped him find someone trustworthy to talk about everything and deal with all he had gone through. He wouldn't have got through that first year without her love and support. He was lucky to have her in his life. With that, he fell asleep.

When he awoke, Ginny was gone.

So were the last two muffins.


	13. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are really coming into their 'relationship' now.

With the dreaded Victory Day celebrations over, things returned to normal for Harry. He decided next year he was going to book his holidays and maybe even get out of England. Maybe a holiday to Australia or New Zealand, where the name Harry Potter was just a name mentioned in a History book. He'd heard Ginny saying how much she'd love to return to Australia. Maybe they could go together? He made a mental note to ask her when he saw her next.

For Ginny, she was having the best season of her career. She was still leading the way as the top Chaser for the amount of goals scored, and in the top five for intercepts. The Harpies were also having a good season, and were early favourites to take out the title this Quidditch season.

Harry went to see her play against Puddlemere United. He asked Ron to go, but Ron told him he was watching the store that day so George could go. So Harry went with George, and they met Angelina and her best friend Alicia Spinnet there. They also caught up with Oliver Wood's wife, Katie Bell. It turned out to be a fun afternoon, catching up with old Quidditch teammates.

The match was close and tight. The Harpy's Chasers were finding it hard to get any goals past a determined Oliver, but Ginny called a change of tactics which seemed to work. Harry could see Oliver was getting frustrated as the Harpies scored again, to make the score even.

Harry saw the Bludger heading for Ginny. He was sure someone would call out a warning to her, or one of the Harpies Beaters would bat it away, but no. It continued on its path, heading straight for Ginny.

“Look out,” cried Harry, but of course, she couldn't hear him. He got to his feet as she was knocked on her shoulder, making her spin around on her broom. She collided with another player, before being helped to the ground by one of her teammates. The referee called a time out.

“Can you see her? Is she all right?” asked George, worriedly. 

Harry peered through his Omniculars, adjusting them to make them clearer.”She's sitting up. She's got the team healers going over her. Looks like they're concentrating on her shoulder,” he replied.

“Gin's tough. She'll be fine,” said George. They sat back and waited. A minute later, play resumed with the reserve player and a shuffle of the team. Ginny stayed off the pitch for now.

Puddlemere took the lead again. The Harpies shuffled team wasn't working. After Gwenog checked with the healers and spoke to Ginny, she was again in the air, and the team was back to its usual formation. Again, they quickly caught up.

It was a good match, and when the Snitch was spotted by the Seekers, the crowd all stood. Side by side the Seekers flew, nudging and bumping, trying to get ahead of the other. In the end, it was the Puddlemere Seeker who emerged victorious. The Puddlemere crowd erupted, while the Harpy fans groaned in dismay.

Harry watched Ginny circle the pitch, shaking the opposition player's hands. She flew down to speak to Oliver and they appeared to share a joke. They walked off the pitch together until they went to their respective dressing rooms.

“I have to go. It's been great seeing you all again. Harry, will you tell Ginny I said hi. I'm really glad the two of you are back together,” said Katie, smiling at him.

“Oh, we're not-” began Harry, but Katie was already waving goodbye and walking away. “together.”

George clapped him on the back. “Good game, hey? Could have gone either way. We're all going for a meal. Lee's meeting us at the pub. Do you want to join us?” he asked.

Harry shrugged. “Think I'll go and wait for Gin, see how she is. Don't wait for us, go ahead and order, just in case she's not up for it.”

Alicia and Angelina hugged him. “Bye Harry, it's been great to see you,” said Alicia.

“You too,” said Harry. It had been a good afternoon, with good friends, genuine friends.

“Bye Harry. We'll see you soon,” called Angelina, slinging an arm around George's waist. 

Harry took his time walking down to the player entrance. Some Harpy fans were there, waiting patiently for a chance to see their favourite player and maybe get an autograph.

“Here they come,” squealed a young girl, wearing a Harpy's jersey with 'Weasley' written on the back. Like her hero, she also had red hair which was in braids.

Ginny seemed to spot her straight away. She came over to her, kneeling down to let the girl hug her. She spoke to the girl as she signed her program. When the little girl's father came and asked if he could take a photo, she happily obliged. The two posed together, their fingers doing a V for Victory sign.

Harry smiled. It was like looking at a mother and daughter. Ginny was so good with the young fans. She loved the kids, and Harry knew how much she loved spending time with Teddy.

Ginny signed a few more autographs and talked to the fans about the match. Spotting Harry, she smiled at him, then came over to him a few minutes later.

He took her Quidditch bag from her. “Good match. Bad luck you lost.”

Ginny shrugged good dnaturedly, then winced. “You wouldn't believe it, our Seeker wears contacts, and one of them fell out. She couldn't see a bloody thing. Gwenog is going nuts.”

“How's the shoulder?” he asked her as they walked to the players Apparition point.

“ I've had some healing charms done on it, and a good massage, but it's still a bit tender,” admitted Ginny.

“I sat with George, Angie, Alicia and Katie Bell, er Wood. They're going to the pub for a meal, asked if we wanted to join them,” said Harry.

“I think I'll just go home. I don't really feel up to it, so I'll even put up with Mum's fussing,” sighed Ginny. She looked at him. “But you should go.”

Harry looked at her. “You could come back to mine, stay with me. I could show you what I've decided to do in the bathroom. I'll feed you and I'll even rub your back.”

Ginny sighed happily. “Best offer I've had today. It sounds great. Let's go.”

 

Kreacher was happy to make them a meal, and while they waited, Harry showed Ginny his ideas for the bathroom. She in turn had some other ideas, but they ended up coming to a mutual agreement on tile choice, paint colours and accessories.

With that over, they sat at the table as they shared their meal. Harry told Ginny some of the funny things he'd overheard from fans earlier, and Ginny told him some of the things the Beaters and Chasers from Puddlemere were saying to try and put the Harpies off their game. Harry always loved hearing about the tactics some teams used, so he enjoyed hearing it. They then discussed other Quidditch results and how it affected the Harpies.

They moved to the lounge room to have coffee and cake. Harry complimented her on the way she treated her fans. “I watched you with that little girl. You're so good with the young fans, Gin. She was so excited as she left.”

“She was cute,” grinned Ginny.

“She's just like I imagine you would have been as a little girl. Or if you had one of your own,” said Harry. “I always pictured us with a little girl with red hair.” He sighed.

Ginny scooted over on the new lounge to sit next to him. “You still might.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Harry shook his head. “I don't think so. I mope, I'm an overprotective git. I overthink everything. I'd make a terrible father.”

Ginny sat up, wincing slightly. “Harry James Potter, I don't believe what I'm hearing! You'd make a brilliant father. You're kind, patient, fun. Of course you'd be overprotective-what parent wouldn't be? Harry, you only have to look at your relationship with Teddy to see you'd make a great father,” said Ginny, surprised.

“Really? I mean, it's not like I'm around Teddy 24/7. Andromeda says he can be a holy terror, but I rarely see that side of him. Do you really think I'd be a good father?” he asked her earnestly.

“I always pictured you as the father of any kids I would have. I know you're going to be the best dad ever, and that's saying a lot, because mine is pretty amazing. I have no doubts about that, Harry. Your kids will be so lucky,” she said, feeling teary.

Harry gulped. “Thanks Gin. I hope you're right.”

Ginny winced as she nodded. “All right, I can see you're in need of 'Masseuse Harry' tonight.” he grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

“Yeah, I'm getting a bit sore. I've got a mild pain potion in my bag too,”she said, rolling her shoulder.

“Come on. Let's get you to bed. Think I've got some WWW bruise paste in my bathroom,” said Harry, helping her gently off the couch.

She started up the stairs, calling out a goodnight to Kreacher while Harry locked the house. He went to follow her, but was stopped by Kreacher.

“Is Miss Ginny all right. Is there anything Kreacher can be getting for her?” he asked.

“”Do I have some bruise paste in my bathroom?” Harry asked him.

“Yes, Master Harry,” said Kreacher. 

“Good. I think that's all we'll need tonight. We'll see you for breakfast, Kreacher. Night.” Kreacher Popped away.

Harry walked in to see Ginny was already undressing, her back to him. She was struggling to get her shirt off, so he went over and helped her get it off and undid her bra. “Thanks,” she said.

He winced himself to see the darkened area around her shoulder. “Damn, that looks bad, Gin.” He placed her bag on the bed and she rummaged through it while he went to get his bruise paste.

She tossed down the pain potion she'd been given, then lay on her stomach on the bed. Harry knelt behind her and gently rubbed it over her shoulder.

“Mmmm, feels good,” sighed Ginny. She yawned.

Harry kept rubbing. He'd always liked taking care of her. When she yawned again, Harry wondered if there may have been a Sleeping draught mixed in with the pain potion. He cast a numbing charm on it too, so she could sleep comfortably.

He went and took a quick shower, then came out and climbed into bed. He thought Ginny was asleep, but she opened her eyes as he got into bed. She snuggled into him, and he kissed her forehead.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“I always thought we'd have a little girl with red hair too. I even picked out her name already,” said Ginny, sleepily.

Harry grinned. They come up with some weird name combinations when they talked about their future kids. Albus Severus was still the craziest one yet. “Oh yeah. What is it?”

Ginny yawned. “Lily. Lily Luna. Night.” She curled into his side, and he tightened his hold on her.

“Lily Luna,” said Harry, softly. “I like it.”

He dreamt of Lily Luna that night, along with two other unnamed boys. They were all flying as a family. “Boys onto girls,” said one of his sons. They were close in age, possibly twins.

His Lily Luna grinned. “Let's get them, Mum.” She took off after Ginny, who waited for her to catch up then they both flew away.

Dream Harry was happy to sit back and watch them all. His family. “Comeon Dad, stop ogling Mum. Lil will never let us forget it if they win.”

Dream Harry laughed and flew up to join his sons. They raced after Lily and he went after Ginny. “Gotcha,” he cried.

Dream Ginny leaned over and kissed him, and he kissed her back. 

Lily Luna held up the Snitch. “Got it. We won. Girls win, yay!”

“Foul,” cried his sons, pointing at them. “Kissing is against the rules, Dad, Mum. We told you that last time.”

Lily Luna flew over to him. “I'm gonna be a great Seeker, just like you Daddy.”

“Yes you are, sweetheart,” said Dream Harry proudly, giving her a high five.

 

Harry sat up, breathing hard. Ginny mumbled at the loss of his body warmth, and she rolled over. Harry ran his hand through his hair. The dream had been so real. Like a glimpse intothe future.

A future he wanted.


	14. Surprise!

The next few weeks passed quickly. Ginny was only able to come home for the Father's Day weekend. The Harpies were continuing their good run, having only lost two matches so far. The competition was fierce as it was heading for the finals.

Ginny continued to send Harry sexy letters, and he even visited her at her flat in Holyhead. They had dinner out then went back to her flat and had sex. He was so tired Ginny convinced him to stay the night. They had shower sex before he left, Apparating home to change his clothes before heading into work.

Neither of them mentioned to the other that they hadn't been in the Room for awhile. The need for role playing had diminished. Harry still liked to dominate in bed, and Ginny was happy to let him. Their arrangement was working well.

It was the end of July when Ginny finally had some time off. She owled Harry, telling him she was going to take him out for his birthday. She named a fancy restaurant, telling him she'd dropped his name to secure a booking. Harry chuckled, it was just the sort of thing she'd do.

He was getting ready when she owled him again. She'd had a team meeting and had got back to the Burrow late. She was still getting ready, so would he mind coming over and they could leave from there? Besides, Molly and Arthur wanted to wish him a Happy Birthday. Harry owled back that it was no problem, and a half hour later, he flooed over.

Molly was in the kitchen when he arrived. “Oh Harry dear, Happy Birthday,” she cried, coming over to hug him and kiss his cheek. “Ginny's just upstairs getting ready, she shouldn't be too much longer.”

“Thanks, Mrs Weasley. How have you been?” he asked, returning the hug.

“Oh good. It's nice to have Ginny home, even if it's only for a few days. I'm hoping to have everyone over very soon for a dinner. It's been too long since we've all been together,” she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

“Where's Mr Weasley?” asked Harry.

“Oh, he's out in his shed. Actually, he brought some Muggle thing home from work, said he was going to ask you what it was. Have you got time now?” she asked.

“Sure. If Gin comes down, will you tell her where I am?” asked Harry.

“Of course, dear. Now, out you go,” ushered Molly.

Harry went outside, and before he had time to call out to Arthur, everyone yelled out “Surprise!” Then they started singing Happy Birthday to him as they all surrounded him, grinning madly and slapping his back or kissing his cheek. In George's case, he did both.

It wasn't just the Weasleys there. Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus were there, along with the Parvati twins and Hannah.Oliver, Katie and Alicia waved from the back.

To Harry's great surprise, Hagrid, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn had come too. Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few of his Auror mates had come, and were talking with the Weasley brothers.

Harry made his way to Ginny's side after thanking everyone for coming. “Were you surprised?” she asked, hugging him. He picked her up and twirled her around, making her giggle.

“Did you do this?” he asked.

“Moi?” she asked, her hand on her chest.

“Ginny organised everything,” beamed Molly. “She's been planning it for a month.”

“It was nothing. Now go, mingle. See your friends. I'm going to go and help Mum in the kitchen. Shoo,” she said, pushing him away.

Lee Jordan waved to him as he arrived, and he immediately set up and started playing some music. Padma and Seamus danced, as well as Bill and Fleur and George and Professor Mcgonagall.

Harry went to speak with Hagrid. “ 'appy Birthday 'arry! 'Ow you been?” he asked.

“It's great to see you, Hagrid. I can't believe you came,” grinned Harry, looking around.

“Ginny came by, invited us all. I'm sure Poppy Pomfrey would have come, but she's travellin',” said Hagrid, swaying to the music. “Aw, is that little Teddy Lupin?”

Andromeda had arrived with Teddy. Harry watched as Ginny swooped in and picked Teddy up. She smothered him in kisses as he laughed and squirmed in her arms. She started to dance with him. Harry smiled to see them together. 

It was then he knew he was in love with her. Knew that he'd always been in love with her, despite their 'arrangement'. Who else could he have that much trust in, and why. His heart swelled as his mind accepted it. He loved Ginny. 

He spotted Victoire watching Teddy and Ginny. “Will you excuse me, Hagrid?” asked Harry.

“Sure, sure,” smiled Hagrid. Arthur came over and started talking with Hagrid.

Harry went over to Victoire. “Hey, pretty girl, want to dance?” Victoire nodded excitedly. Harry picked her up and danced her to the middle of the dance floor, next to Teddy and Ginny.

“Look, Maman, Papa, I'm dancing,” beamed Victoire. She hugged Harry. “'appy Birzday, Oncle 'arry,” and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you sweetheart,” grinned Harry.

“Watch out Vic, he's a smooth talker with the ladies,” grinned Ginny as she swayed past with Teddy.

Victoire smiled, not really understanding what her aunt meant. She waved to Teddy. “'ello, Teddee.”

“Hi Vic. Wanna dance wiv me?” he asked.

“Okay.” She wriggled to get down, so Harry and Ginny set them both down and they started dancing together. Everyone beamed at them as they tried to copy what the adults were doing.

 

“Hey Gin, wanna dance wiv me?” asked Harry, mimicking Teddy.

“Ah, now I know where you learnt your smooth talking. You're taking lessons from Teddy,” laughed Ginny.

“He seems to know what he's doing,” grinned Harry, nodding in their direction. They two children held hands and spun around, giggling.

“I reckon we did that once. Of course, we were drunk and ended up throwing up in Mum's bushes,” said Ginny.

“We were young and stupid,” grinned Harry. “Good times!” he pulled her close and they swayed to the music. “So, I guess wer're not going to that fancy restaurant, after all?”

Ginny grinned cheekily. “Actually, we are. You're taking me there for my birthday. I'll even act surprised.”

Harry burst out laughing. He hugged her again. “You're the best, Gin.” They spotted Katie and Oliver making a beeline for them. He whispered in her ear. “Come home with me tonight?”

Ginny whispered back, “Sure,” and she nibbled his ear carefully so no-one could see. She then pulled away as Katie asked to dance with the birthday boy, and Oliver held out his hand to Ginny.

Harry made an effort to speak with everyone and thank them for coming. It always amazed him he had so many friends who would want to celebrate his birthday with him. When he saw a present table loaded with gifts, he was surprised and overwhelmed. “It's not necessary,” he would say. They all waved off his concerns, and the party continued.

He managed to get a hold of Molly and Arthur, and thanked them for holding the party at the Burrow. Molly beamed, never happier than having her loved ones close. “It's always our pleasure, Harry. I told you I was going to get the family together soon, didn't I?” Arthur chuckled.

Andromeda, Bill and Fleur came by with two sleepy children. “We have to go, Harry. Hope you've had a happy birthday,” said Andromeda.

“Do you want to me carry him for you?” asked Harry. 

“No, I'll be fine, thanks. Stay, enjoy the party. We'll see you soon,” said Andromeda.

“Bye Hawwy. Was you surprised?” asked a sleepy Teddy.

“Yeah, Teddy, I was. Be good for your grandma, and I'll see you soon, okay.” He kissed the little boy's cheek and watched them go.

“We're going too. Happy Birthday, Harry,” grinned Bill, carrying Victoire. Fleur carried little Domenique. Harry gave kisses to the three witches. Victoire stirred. “Bye Oncle 'arry.”

“Bye sweetheart,” said Harry, softly. “You were the prettiest girl here tonight.” Victoire smiled at that and put her head back on Bill's shoulder. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Harry went back to the party. Ginny was bustling around, talking to people and helping Molly bring even more food out. Ron was chatting up some of their Hogwarts friends, and George was chatting with Oliver and Lee. Charlie was talking about the security arrangements they implemented in Romania at the dragon reserve with some of his Auror mates.

“Hey, Happy Birthday,” said Hermione, grabbing his arm. Harry hugged her, and they snagged a couple of seats.

“Thanks for coming. How are you?” he asked.

“Good, and of course I'd be here. I know we're not as close as we were, but I still think of you as my best friend,” said Hermione.

“Thanks. Same,” grinned Harry. “How's work?”

“Oh no, we're not talking about work tonight. It's a party,” said Hermione, accepting a bottle of Butterbeer from George. They both eyed it cautiously before Hermione opened it. They breathed a sigh of relief when the top fizzed when first opened.

“It's safe,” protested George, seeing the looks on their faces. They both laughed.

“Okay. What else is happening with you?” asked Harry.

“Well...I met someone,” said Hermione. “And I wanted you to know.”

“That's great. Why didn't you bring him tonight?” asked Harry.

Hermione sighed. “I was going to. Ginny said it would be okay, but when I mentioned it to her, she just-”

“She? You're dating a woman?” interrupted Harry, surprised.

Hermione looked startled. “Oops, guess I just gave away my secret. Surprise, I'm gay!” She nibbled her bottom lip anxiously, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry checked his watch. “So, go get her. It's still early, the party will go on for another hour or two. Go.”

Hermione stared at him. “Really? Are you sure, I mean, I don't want to cause a scene, or create a, you know, situation with Ron,” she whispered at the end.

Ginny came by, with a tray of nibbles. “Gin, I'm trying to talk Hermione into bringing her girlfriend here tonight. What do you think?” asked Harry. 

Ginny placed the tray down on a nearby table and joined them. “See, I told you Harry would be fine with it. Go, get her. If she's important to you, she's important to us.”

Hermione smiled a teary smile. “Really? I would love to bring her, and she really likes parties. Okay, I'll go. Thanks, guys, this really means a lot.” With that she got up and went to go inside to floo away.

“You knew? Why didn't you tell me?” asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged. “I kind of found out by accident. I flooed to Hermione's, and I just barged into her bedroom. They weren't doing anything, but it was obvious what was going on. Hermione was so embarassed. Hell, I was my usual shade of Weasley red myself,” said Ginny, sipping Hermione's discared Butterbeer.

“Did it bother you?” asked Harry. “When you first found out?”

Ginny thought about it. “Surprised, yes, because it's Hermione, and I've never known her to show an interest in witches before. But who am I to question what anyone does in their bedroom, with what you and I do. Hell, even if it was Draco fucking Malfoy, I'd try and find a way to be happy about it, if that's what Hermione wants,” grinned Ginny.

“Hermione and the ferret?” growled Ron, walking past and overhearing. “Are you for real?”

“You shouldn't eavesdrop, Ron,” scowled Ginny.

“Is it true?” asked Ron to Harry, ignoring Ginny's comment. “Is she really dating Malfoy?”

Harry shook his head. “No, she's not, but she is dating someone. She's gone home to convince them to come to the party.”

Ron sighed in relief. “I don't care who it is, anyone is better than the ferret. Say Harry, I hear you get to escort the Witch of the Year around town for a few days. Nice,” nodded Ron.

Harry groaned. “Did you have to remind me? She's a pain in the ass. She may look sweet and nice like the character she plays on the wireless, but I'm telling you, she's anything but,” said Harry.

“Come on, how bad can she be? Don't tell Mum she's a pain, she's her favourite character on 'One Life to Live'. Hey, do you reckon you could get her autograph for Mum?” asked Ron.

“I'll try,” said Harry, although he had seen what the actress was like with her fans. All sweetness and cute, but behind closed doors she'd ripped into Harry for letting them get too close to her.

“Mum will love it, she just-what the hell?” asked Ron, looking over Ginny's head. Harry and Ginny turned their head too, to see Hermione take Daphne Greengrass' hand and lead her over to Harry, Ginny and Ron.

“Harry, Ron, this is my girlfriend, Daphne. Daph, this is Harry and Ron, I'm sure you remember them from our Hogwarts days. And I'm sure you remember Ginny,” introduced Hermione.

“Happy Birthday, Harry. Ginny, nice to see you again,” she smiled. “Ron,” said Daphne cooly as she turned to the tall, red-headed wizard who stood with his mouth agape.

“You're...a Slytherin! And a witch!” he said, pointing at Daphne. “You're into witches?” he asked Hermione, astounded.

Hermione was amused. “So the first thing you noticed is that she's a Slytherin. No, I'm not into witches, just one witch,” she said, with a look of love at Daph, who squeezed her hand back in support.

“Thanks for coming to the party. Food's over there and drinks are over there,” said Ginny, pointing everything out.

“Shall we go and get a drink? Mingle, dance?” asked Hermione to Daphne, who nodded happily.

“Hey Luna's here,” called Ginny. “Luna, hey over here.”

“Save me a dance, Hermione, Daphne,” said Harry, as Ginny took his hand and pulled him over to Luna. She was carrying a huge bag.

“Here, let me help you with that,” said Harry, taking the bag from her.

“Thank you, Harry. It is for you, anyway. Happy Day of Birth greetings to you,” said Luna.

“I didn't think you were going to make it,” said Ginny, hugging her.

“Oh, am I late. Oh, surprise, Harry,” yelled Luna, setting off a little party popper.

“Yes it is a surprise,” grinned Harry, pulling out the lions head hat Luna wore for Ron's first Quidditch match at Hogwarts in their sixth year. “For me?”

Luna nodded. “It was either going to be for you or Neville, as you're both deserving Gryffindors. But I gave Neville something else for his birthday, so it became yours.”

“Wow, lucky Harry,” grinned Ginny, seeing Neville give a look of relief. “I'm sure we'll find a great place to put this in Harry's house, don't you reckon, Harry?” 

“Oh that's right, you're helping him to decorate it, aren't you. Then I know Griffin, here, is in good hands,” said Luna, patting the lion's head. She looked around. “Oh, I see Hermione is finally embracing her Sapphic leanings.”

“Not Sapphic, Slytherin,” corrected Ron. “Daphne was in Slytherin.”

Luna looked amused. “I think she was in both, Ronald.” 

“You knew about Hermione?” asked Harry, surprised.

“You didn't?” asked Luna, also surprised. She didn't wait for an answer, she just wandered off to greet Hermione and Daphne.

Harry and Ginny looked on in amusement as Ron puzzled over that. “How can she be in both?” he asked. They shook their heads as they walked away.

Harry ended the night dancing with Hermione, while Ginny, Angelina and Luna were chatting with Daphne. Most of the others had left, although Seamus, Neville, Hannah and Parvati lingered, chatting away. Ron stumbled over to them, slightly drunk. He had been keeping a close eye on Hermione and Daphne for the rest of the night.

Hermione sighed. “Is he all right? I've heard stories.”

Harry chuckled. “If you listen to Aunt Muriel, she'll tell you lots more.”

Hermione laughed. “Thank you. For not making tonight harder than I thought it would be. I've hated keeping it a secret, like it's something I'm ashamed of.”

Harry glanced over her shoulder at Ginny, who was dancing with Lee Jordan. “I know what you mean.”

Hermione pulled away. “You do? Are you...?” She looked over to where Harry was looking. “You and Lee?”

Harry swung his eyes back to her. “What? No! No, I'm not gay.”

Hermione let out a breath. “Oh, sorry. So, what did you mean?”

Harry hesitated. “It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Merlin knows if anyone understands privacy, it's me and Daph. Mind you, I was sort of surprised that Ginny was so understanding. I think...wait, you weren't looking at Lee, you were... Harry Potter, are you and Ginny back together?” she cried.

“Sssh,” hissed Harry, dancing her away to a secluded corner. “Can you keep a secret?”

Hermione just looked at him, her eyes narrowed. “Right,” said Harry, feeling foolish. How many secrets had she kept for him over the years at Hogwarts. And now she'd kept the biggest secret of her life. Of course he could trust her. “Well, me and Gin, we sort of are, and sort of aren't together.”

Hermione gave him that look, the one that told him he was an idiot. “Care to explain that a little bit better?”

Harry hesitated again. “We had an arrangement, like a friends with benefits thing. It's been going well, and now I've realised that I love her. Never really stopped, if I'm honest,” said Harry.

“Well, that's great, right?” asked Hermione.

“I haven't told her yet how I feel, and I don't know if she feels the same,” said Harry.

“So, tell her and ask her,” said Hermione, matter of factly.

Harry nodded. “I will. I thought I'd do it on her birthday. We're going out for dinner.”

“Wow, you don't normally plan that far ahead,” said Hermione.

“Actually, Ginny did,” grinned Harry.

Hermione laughed and Harry grinned. “You're really happy? Daphne makes you happy?” he asked her wistfully.

Hermione nodded, her gaze swinging to Daphne, who was watching them jealously. Ginny came up to her and spoke to her, then the two went out on the dance floor.

“Yeah, she does. I feel...free when I'm with her. I'm me, not Hermione Granger, smartest witch in Merlin knows how long, or Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio. I'm just me,” smiled Hermione, smiling softly.

“Yeah, I get that,” said Harry, watching as Ginny twirled Daphne under her arm, and then Daphne tried to dip Ginny.

“Shall we go and get our witches,” said Harry, as they watched Ginny and Daphne hold hands and spin around, just as Teddy and Victoire had done earlier. “Before Gin needs to throw up.”

“I reckon we should,” grinned Hermione, as they headed to their girls.

“Woah,” cried Harry, grabbing Ginny as she spun past.

“Hi there,” said Ginny, as he took her in his arms. Hermione did the same to Daphne. “I like Daph, she's fun,” said Ginny, giggling.

They were interrupted by Molly and Arthur.

“Ginny, Ronald, we'll leave you to lock up, we're going upstairs now. Harry, again Happy Birthday,” said Molly, hugging him. “Good night everyone.”

“Anyone is welcome to stay the night,” called out Arthur. “Oh, here,” he said, putting a half dozen Sober-Me-Up potions on the table.

Everyone who was left called out a goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley. George and Angelina decided to go too. Lee started packing up.

Harry gave one of the potions to Ginny, who took it straight away. They farewelled Hermione and Daphne, promising to get together again soon. They then returned to the remnants of the party.

“Ron, I'm going to go to Harry's, take some of his presents for him. I'll leave you to shut the floo behind us,” said Ginny.

“Okay,” said Ron, mesmerised by Parvati's deep dark eyes. ”Wait, why doesn't Harry just shrink them so he can take them all himself. Or come over for them tomorrow?” he asked.

Ginny shrugged. “I don't mind. Plus, Harry wants to show me some of his plans for our next decorating project. Bye all,” she cried, waving.

“Bye, thanks again for coming. It's been so great to see you all,” said Harry, before rushing off after Ginny.

“Boy, they are really taking this decorating thing seriously,” said Ron.

Parvati and Hannah laughed, thinking Ron was joking. Anyone with eyes in their head could see what was going on, and they were all pleased. There wasn't one of them who didn't think Harry and Ginny should be apart.

“You're so pretty,” sighed Ron to Parvati. They both leaned in and kissed.

“Hannah, if you're ready to leave, I'd be happy to escort you home,” offered Neville.He'd tried to make a move on her all night, but bloody Seamus had monopolised her. Thank Merlin he was currently passed out under the table.

Hannah beamed. She'd wanted to talk with Neville all night, but Seamus wouldn't stop talking to her, and she knew he was a good friend of Neville's. “I'd love that, I mean, thanks, that would be great,” she said.

“Bye Ron, Parvati. See you guys soon,” they called, but the other two were in a world of their own.

 

Harry and Ginny flooed home with their arms full of presents. Kreacher appeared as they were dumping them all on his couch. “Master was surprised?” he asked.

“You knew too?” asked Harry. Kreacher smiled and nodded. “Boy, you recruited everyone really well,” praised Harry.

“I know,” grinned Ginny. “So, when are you going to open these.” She gestured to the presents.

“Later. Tomorrow,” said Harry, in a husky voice

Ginny's eyes went to his, unsurprised to see the lust in them. “Alrighty then.”

“Master Harry, shall I-”

“Goodnight Kreacher,” said Harry and Ginny simulatenously. The house elf looked between them and smiled. “Goodnight.”

Harry and Ginny walked over to each other, with Ginny winding her arms around his neck and Harry his arms around her waist. He Apparated them upstairs.

“I thought we were going to the Room,” gasped Ginny. “It was closer.”

Harry shook his head, nibbling on her neck while undoing her bra. “Not tonight unless...you want to?”

Ginny shook her head. “You obviously have something else in mind. Please continue.”

“I want to make love to you,” said Harry in that husky voice.

“Okay,” said Ginny, a little uncertainly. She started to undo his shirt. “You looked really nice, by the way. Will you wear it for me again, when we go out for my birthday?”

Harry nodded, as her hands slid against his chest and down his abdomen. He needed her touch, needed to feel skin to skin contact. He pulled off her shirt and her bra, laving the skin where her neck met her shoulder. He bit gently, making her hiss in pleasure.

Her hands found his belt and zipper and she undid both. Harry caressed her ass in her jeans, something he'd been longing to do all night. Then he too, undid her jeans and slid them down her thighs. She wriggled to get them to fall down her legs. Frustrated when they didn't, she broke away from him to pull them down and kick them away.

When she straightened, she realised Harry had done the same. He stood before her totally naked, tall and proud.

“You're beautiful,” she whispered to him. “Body, mind and soul.” She leaned in and kissed the skin over his heart.

“Not tonight. Tonight, I'm going to make love to you,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. She lay down, her fiery hair all around her head. She watched him as he kissed each nipple, her abdomen, and then stood to remove her knickers.

He then lay on the bed with her, above her. Their tongues danced deliciously, and Ginny wondered whether she could have an orgasm just from kissing. It was so intense, but sweet and loving and perfect.

He kissed around her ears and down her throat. His hands caressed her breasts, kneading them and playing with the pointed tips. His lips found their way there, and she held him to her, running her fingers through his hair as she arched into his mouth.

“Harry, gods, that's driving me crazy. Please, I want you inside me. No more teasing,” sighed Ginny.

Harry reluctantly pulled away from her before positioning himself between her legs. He kissed her passionately as he entered her. “Ginny,” he breathed.

“Harry,” groaned Ginny, moving in time with his thrusts.

They thrust into and against each other, getting faster and faster. As Harry spilled his seed into Ginny, he captured her open mouth with his. 'I love her', he thought to himself, 'and I want to be with her for the rest of my life'.

He clung to her as their movements slowed. “Harry, are you okay?” asked Ginny.

He buried his head in her neck, all sweaty. Dare he tell her now. No, not in bed. Not yet.

He lifted his head to look in her eyes. “I'm always fine when I'm with you, Ginny,” he said, slowly withdrawing.

Ginny missed the sense of fullness she got when he was inside her. Already her body was crying out for him, still needing his touch. “Can I stay?” she asked.

“I hoped you would,” said Harry, honestly.

“Good,” she said, cuddling in to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “Harry, I can barely breathe.”

“Breathing is over rated. I need to hold you tight,” he laughed, but he let her go slightly.

“So, you had a good night?” she asked him.

“Best night. Thank you,” said Harry, kissing her forehead. “It was great to see everyone.”

“And everyone was happy to see you. I'm glad Luna made it,” grinned Ginny. “Her gift will be hard to top.”

“Where are we going to put it?” asked Harry, his fingers running through her long locks.

Ginny yawned. “That's a problem for tomorrow. Night.” She turned her face to his skin, and pressed a kiss there.

“Night,” murmured Harry, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Ginny was alread snoring lightly.

“Love you,” he whispered.


	15. Ginny's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ginny's birthday be as pleasant as Harry's? Only one way to find out. Scroll down, please.

Eleven days later, Ginny flooed to Grimmauld Place. “Hello? Harry?”she called uncertainly.

Apart from the day after Harry's birthday party, when they had gone back to the Burrow to help clean up, Ginny hadn't had one word of communication from him. She didn't even know if they were still going out for dinner that night.

 

They had woken the morning after his party, and just lay in bed talking. It reminded Ginny of when they had been together, how easy it had been just being with each other. They had finally gotten up and had breakfast, before Apparating to the Burrow.

They'd found Seamus still passed out where they had left him the night before. Harry waved his wand and the back yard tidied itself up. Ginny knelt to gently shake Seamus awake, and left a bottle of hangover potion close at hand.

They then headed inside, where a tired looking Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen. Molly smiled at them as they entered. “Hello, dears. Everything go okay with the party?” asked Molly.

Ginny nodded. “It was fun. Thanks, Mum, Dad. Did you have fun?”

Molly nodded. “It was nice to catch up with all the Hogwarts professors. Now that you lot are done with school, we don't see them much. We must have Minerva and Hagrid over more often. Where was Poppy Pomfrey?”

“Travelling. Hagrid told me,” said Harry. “Mrs Weasley, why don't you let me make you breakfast today. As a way of saying thank you for the party last night.”

Arthur and Molly looked surprised. “Well, I suppose so. You don't have to though,” said Molly.

“I want to. Why don't you go and sit, read the paper. Gin and me will have breakfast ready for you in no time,” said Harry.

“Well, if you're sure, dear,” said Molly. Harry nodded and dragged Ginny into the kitchen with him.

Hary and Ginny had always worked well together in the kitchen, so in no time, they had platters of sausages, bacon, eggs and toast on the table. Harry brought out two plates, forks and knives, while Ginny brought out a pot of tea and four cups.

“Aren't you joining us for breakfast?” asked Molly, as Ginny poured.

Harry shook his head. “Thanks, but we ate at home.”

Arthur continued eating, but Molly stopped, looking between the pair. She knew they were good friends again, that was obvious, but could there be more? _'Please Merlin, let there be more'_ ,” she implored to herself.

Ron came stumbling down the stairs, scratching himself and still yawning. “Do I smell breakfast? What's the time?”

“Nearly eleven, so technically, it's brunch,” said Ginny. “Cup of tea?”

“I'd kill for a decent cup of tea,” said Parvati, coming down the stairs dressed in Ron's shirt. “Good morning everyone,” she said cheerfully.

Arthur coughed and disappeared behind the paper. Harry and Ginny watched Ron turn pale, making his red freckles stand out on his face even more.

“Good morning, er...” Molly couldn't remember which twin it was, Parvati or Padma.

“Parvati,” smiled the Indian girl at Ron's mother. She looked to Harry and Ginny. “Morning! Mmm, breakfast, I'm starving.”

Everyone except Ron looked on in amusement as she loaded her plate. She grabbed some cutlery and her cup of tea, then headed back upstairs.

Once she was gone, all eyes swung to Ron. “Care to explain, Ron,” grinned Ginny, nudging Harry under the table. He placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing lightly.

“Bloody hell,” said Ron, expelling the air he'd been holding in. “I-I” He didn't know what to say.

“Watch your language, young man. Now, you're going to go up those stairs and talk to that young lady. We do NOT eat breakfast in our bedrooms in this house, unless one is sick,” said Molly.

“That's what you're worried about?” giggled Ginny. “Whether Parvati is leaving crumbs in his room? I'd be more worried about whether he left a seed in her belly.”

“Ginny!” said Molly and Ron, both aghast. Harry tried to stifle a laugh, and from the way the paper was shaking, so was Mr Weasley.

“Go, Ronald, right now,” said Mrs Weasley, firmly. Ron sulked away and she sighed. “No wonder Hermione turned to witches.”

Harry and Ginny lost it. They laughed and laughed, and even Molly and Arthur joined in until a slight cough made them stop.

Parvati stood there, fully dressed in last nights clothes.“Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry if I upset you by taking my breakfast upstairs. I have returned my plate and cup to the kitchen, and rinsed them. Thank you for a fun night last night. Harry, Ginny, it was great to see you again, thanks for the invitation. I hope we can do it again sometime.”

The both nodded and smiled at her, thinking her brave for facing Mrs Weasley alone. Where was Ron, the git.

“Do you mind if I use your floo?” she asked Mrs Weasley.

“Of course, dear. Floo powder is in the green box on top of the fireplace,” said Molly.

Parvati nodded. “Thanks again. Bye.” They watched her floo home.

“Think I'll go and see Ron,” said Harry, giving her thigh a squeeze. Ginny nodded, pouring herself another cup of tea.

“So, you and Harry...?”asked Molly, her voice raised in question.

“Mum, we're just friends. I helped him take his presents home and stayed the night at his. We just talked and stuff,” said Ginny, unable to look her in the eye.

“Hmpf,” huffed Molly in a disbelieving tone.

“I think I'll go and see what's going on with Ron, too,” said Ginny, now anxious to get away before her Mum asked her anything else about Harry.

She found Ron sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Harry stood over him, looking amused. “Hey, what's going on?” she asked.

“Tell her,” grinned Harry.

“Nothing,” said Ron, his voice muffled by his bent head.

Ginny looked in confusion at Harry. “What do you mean, nothing?”

Ron raised his head. “Nothing. I mean nothing happened. I remembered snogging her outside, then suggesting we'd be more comfortable in my room. But once we got up here, she said no.”

“No?”asked Ginny, “ as in, no to sex?”

Ron nodded. “She said she'd heard the rumours about me and lots of girls from Diagon Alley. Said there was no way she was going to be just another one night stand. We slept together, but just slept. She was supposed to stay up here until Mum and Dad were out of the house.” He sighed.

“So you could just sneak her out, like she was some dirty little secret,” said Ginny, in a disgusted tone. “Gods, Ron. Good on Parvati, I say,” cheered Ginny. Harry nodded in agreement.

“But now I really want to see her, take her out, you know,” said Ron.

“So, do that. Send her flowers, apologising for being a git,” said Ginny.

“Hey!” said Ron, looking offended.

“Tell her you're sorry, and you'd like to make it up to her. Take her out to dinner, or a movie or something,” said Ginny.

“You reckon that'll work?” asked Ron, looking between the two.

Ginny shrugged. “Don't know until you try.” Harry just crossed his fingers.

Ron sighed. “Yeah, you're right. I stuffed up. I finally met a girl I like, and now my past comes back to haunt me.”

“You've known Parvati for ages, mate. We took both Patil sisters to the Yule Ball, remember,” said Harry.

“Yeah, I know. What kind of flowers, do you think?” asked Ron.

“Exotic ones,” said Ginny. \

Ron visibly winced. “Ouch, sounds expensive.”

Ginny punched him lightly in the arm. “That's because you've been wasting your money on booze. No more, Ron. You're getting a reputation. Parvati could be your chance to make some changes in your life.”

Ron thought about it. “Yeah, I reckon you might be right. Seeing Hermione last night...well, seeing her with Daphne, she's happy and that's all I really want for her. For all of us. So yeah, I think I'll go to Diagon Alley and order some flowers,” said Ron.

“No stopping for drinks at the Leaky,” warned Ginny.

“Yes Mum,” grinned Ron. His glance swung to Harry. “Shouldn't you be at work, mate?”

“Nah, late shift. Watching Miss Prim and Pain in my Ass,” groaned Harry.

“What about you, Gin?” asked Ron.

“Heading back to Holyhead later. I won't be back till my birthday,” said Ginny.

“Another party? Maybe I can invite Parvati and-”

“Sorry Ron, no party. Just a nice dinner at the poshest, most expensive restaurant in town,” said Ginny, nudging Harry.

“Wow, that's nice of you, Harry,” said Ron. Ginny smirked. Ron turned to her. “You must be doing a hell of a job, decorating his place. When do we get to see it?”

“Soon. Just a few more rooms to go,” said Harry.

“Well, I best be going downstairs and apologising to Mum and Dad, then I'm off to Diagon Alley. I'll catch up with you two later,” said Ron, going downstairs.

Harry leaned against a wall, watching Ginny. She watched him back. “Wanna go for a fly?”

Harry smiled, extending his hand to pull her off the bed. “Always.”

They went downstairs, to find Molly knitting while the dishes washed themselves. “Arthur's out in his shed. Can you fly to the Lovegood's, there are some berries growing near their boundary. Can you pick me some, so I can make jam?”

“Sure,” said Ginny, taking a large pot and shrinking it to fit in her jeans. Harry took one too.

They got the brooms out and Ginny led the way. “I don't think we've ever flown to the Lovegood's place from here. Is it far?” asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. “No, we used to walk. It should only take about ten minutes to fly.”

It took them eight minutes, and they found the blackberries easily. A lot were damaged by too much sun, but some were able to be retrieved. “I don't think there's enough for jam, so we'll have to eat them,” said Ginny.

“Shall we follow the fence line? See if there's anymore?” asked Harry, peering into the distance.

“That's the Fitzgerald house. Funny, Mum and Dad haven't mentioned them lately. Great idea, Harry,” said Ginny.

They hopped back on their brooms and flew along the fence line. “Look Gin, raspberries,” said Harry, pointing to a full shrub.

When Ginny didn't answer he looked up. She was standing in front of a sign. Harry flew over to her. “What's that?”

“It's for sale. I used to love that house. I'd go with Mum whenever she visited Mrs Fitzgerald. She never minded me exploring her house. It reminded me a lot of the Burrow, and it was close to Luna's. I always thought it was the perfect house,” she sighed.

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders, offering comfort. Ginny leaned back against him. They stayed like that for nearly a minute. “I guess we should get on,” said Ginny.

They picked enough raspberries to make jam, so they flew back to the Burrow. Harry then realised he had to go.

“Have to get to work,” he said.

“Goodbye dear. Stay safe,” said Molly. Harry smiled. Molly always said that to him in her motherly tone. He liked that.

“So, I guess I'll see you for my birthday,” said Ginny, walking him to the floo.

“I guess,” said Harry, hoping he might see her before that. “Anyway, I'll be in touch,” he said, before flooing home to Grimmauld Place.

 

Only he hadn't been in touch, not an owl, nothing. But Ginny only had to read the papers to know what Harry was up to. Every issue there were photos of Harry and Cassandra Calloway, Witch of the Year. Photos of them at a Ministry function, at a party for the actors on the wireless soap opera 'One Life to Live'. Ginny had thought Harry was acting as security for her, but the photos seemed to show that he was her escort. Cassandra appeared to be all over Harry, while Harry maintained his usual stoic expression for the media. Until yesterday's papers.

The latest photos showed them dining at the very restaurant that Ginny had booked for her and Harry, and it showed Cassandra feeding Harry a strawberry convered in cream. Harry seemed to really be enjoying herself and the photo screamed intimacy. It had made Ginny feel sick.

Then it appeared they had gone on to a nightclub. Ginny couldn't believe it was the same Harry, her Harry, in the middle of a dance floor, dirty dancing with Cassandra. The story accompanying the photos suggested that Harry had fallen hard for the popular witch while she was under his protection and an engagement was imminent.

“Hello? Harry?” she called out.

POP Kreacher appeared. “Miss Ginny. What are you doing here?”

Ginny frowned. Obviously Harry hadn't told Kreacher of their plans tonight, or had he actually forgotten.”Is Harry here?”

Kreacher shook his head. “He just stepped out. Said he had to see his boss, then go to get something. For a special someone, he told me.”

“Oh,” said Ginny, still unsure. “Um, I think I'll just go to the loo, and wait a few minutes.”

“Very good, Miss Ginny,” bowed Kreacher.

Ginny went upstairs. She bypassed the guest bathroom, instead going into Harry's bedroom to use his ensuite.

“Oh!” She stood in the doorway, her gaze swinging around the room. The bed was turned down invitingly, and there were rose petals on the sheets. The lights were dim, casting long shadows on the wall. It screamed romance.

“Harry? Darling are you there? I can't wait to show you what I have planned for us tonight, you naughty boy,” said a voice from the fireplace in Harry's bedroom.

Ginny went over to it and knelt down. Immediately the voice hardened. “Who the hell are you?”

Ginny's back went up. “I could ask you the same, sister.”

Ginny didn't think it possible, but her eyebrows rose higher in her head. “You don't know who I am?”

Ginny shrugged, knowing full well who she was.

“I am Cassandra Calloway, star of 'One Life to Live', and recently crowned Witch of the Year,” she said haughtily.

“I don't think you were crowned. I think it was just a public vote. and it has been a slow year,” taunted Ginny.

“Why are you in Harry's bedroom. Oh, are you the maid?”asked Cassandra.

Ginny felt her fists clench and, not for the first time, wondered whether one could cast a Bat-Bogey hex through the floo. “No, I'm not the maid. Harry isn't here.”

“He better not keep me waiting. I need his...him. Fuck,” said Cassandra, clearly angry.

“Whatever,” said Ginny. She needed to get out of here before Harry returned.

“Wait, come back. You never gave me your name,” called Cassandra.

But Ginny was gone. She raced down the stairs, needing to get away. Her heart pounded, with hurt and with anger.

“Miss Ginny! Master Harry should be home very soon,” said Kreacher.

“Sorry Kreacher, I think I got my days mixed up. Please, don't tell Harry I was here. I have to go. Bye,” said Ginny, close to tears.

She Apparated back to her flat in Holyhead, never more glad that she didn't have a room mate.

“Happy Birthday to me,” she whispered, dumbstruck.

She stood in the middle of her lounge, completely numb. Harry had obviously forgotten about her birthday and their dinner, and had moved on from their relationship. Although she didn't understand why he hadn't told her. 

It hurt. It really hurt. And with that hurt came the knowledge that she loved Harry. Had always, would always love Harry. They'd been kidding themselves, thinking they could keep any relationship purely physical, she knew that now.

“He was mine, but I wasn't enough for him,” she whispered painfully. “I never thought he'd go for someone like her, though.”

She sank onto the couch, grabbing a pillow and holding it to her chest. “As long as he's happy. As long as he's happy,” she kept repeating to herself. “But why on my birthday!” she wailed out loud.

She lay on the couch, clutching the pillow to her chest as she cried and cried.

 

Meanwhile, she was completely unaware of the despair Harry was going through when he'd returned from berating his boss, and then stopping to pick up some chamgpagne. When Kreacher told him Ginny had been and gone and seemed upset, Harry had immediately tried fire-calling her, but her floo was locked, in anticipation of spending the night with Harry, and he also knew there were Anti-Apparition jinxes on all the Harpy players abodes, for security purposes. An owl would take too long. He needed to see her, talk to her now!

He returned to the Auror office, with Hermione with him, acting as his lawyer. On his behalf, she took out a restraining order, stating that Cassandra Calloway was not able to contact him in any way, shape or form, and must stay a hundred metres away from him, his house and anyone he was with. The Sleeping potion and Disillusionment charm she'd placed on his door should be enough to ensure the order went through with no problems.

Two hours later, Harry sat in Daphne and Hermione's kitchen, his head in his hands. “What am I going to do?”

“Stay here with us tonight,” offered Daphne. “You shouldn' t be alone.”

Hermione smiled gratefully at her girlfriend. “You can use the guest bedroom. Somehow, tomorrow, we'll find a way to get you in touch with Ginny.”

“Thanks. I really don't want to be alone, and I don't want to go home and see my bedroom,” sighed Harry.

“Why?” asked Daphne.

“I was going to tell Ginny tonight that I love her. You see, it's her birthday and-Shit, it's her birthday! I didn't even send her a card or flowers or anything,” cried Harry. He hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. “Stupid, stupid!”

“Harry, stop,” yelled Hermione. She went around the side of the island bench and hugged him. “We'll get in touch with Ginny tomorrow, I promise.”

“But it's her birthday today,” said Harry. “I don't want her to think I forgot.”

“Harry, you know what the Weasleys are like. They get all riled up, but once they've calmed down, they do think rationally. Ginny's better than Ron at that,” said Hermione.

“I had rose petals strewn across my bed, and the lights dimmed low. I even went to my vault and...” Harry fingered the small box in his trouser pocket.

“It will be all right, Harry. We'll help you,” said Hermione. Daphne came around and stood behind Hermione, her head resting on Hermione's shoulder and her arms around her waist.

“Thanks guys, er, girls,” said Harry. “I think I'll just go to bed, and try to forget this whole last week never happened.”

They watched as he shuffled sadly down the hall.

 

Harry lay on the double bed. He looked out the small window, focussing on a bright star in the sky. “I'm so sorry, Gin. Sorry I stuffed up. I had hoped we'd be spending this night together, in a whole different way.I love you baby. I'll find a way to fix this, I promise you.”

 

In Holyhead, Ginny had crawled into bed. She felt like shit, and her eyes felt like sandpaper from all the crying. She pulled the covers over her head, only allowing a small opening so she could see the clock.

Apart from the birthday after Bill and Fleur's wedding, this would go down as her worst ever birthday. She stayed awake until the clock ticked over past midnight, and her birthday was over. Only then did she allow herself to fall asleep.


	16. Old Friends, New Friends

Harry woke late the next morning, and stumbled out to find Daphne cooking breakfast in the kitchen. “Good morning,” he mumbled, sitting on a stool. “Where's Hermione?”

Daphne turned around, a frypan in her hand. “Good morning. Hermione is in the office already, checking on your restraining order. It should be processed by now. Hungry?”

Harry's stomach rumbled and he nodded. Glancing at the clock he could see it was ten-thirty. Daphne placed a fully loaded plate in front of him and he started eating.

“So, tell me about you and Ginny,” said Daphne, settling at the island bench on a stool with a cup of strong coffee.

Harry shrugged, not wanting to confess everything to this girl he barely knew, even if she was with Hermione.

“I know you got together briefly at Hogwarts until Dumbledore died,” said Daphne, watching him over the cup rim.

Harry sighed, remembering those dark times. How he'd pushed Ginny away, despite loving her and needing her so much. She was the light in his dark life back then. He'd missed her terribly while they had been on the Horcrux hunt, and watching her dot on the Marauder's Map offered little comfort. Still, back then, he'd taken whatever comfort he could get.

“She was amazing that horrid year. She really looked out for the younger students, her and that little group of hers, the DA. Even the young Slytherins,” said Daphne.

“So your family weren't supporters of Voldemort? I don't recall you standing up and saying that while we were at Hogwarts,” said Harry.

Daphne stiffened, then sighed. “Look, I get where you're going with this. My family, rather, my father does a lot of business with a lot of the men who were close to Voldemort. You know, the Malfoys, the Zabinis, the Parkinsons. They were the zealous ones in our group at school. I was told if I wasn't going to join them, to keep my head down and my mouth shut. My father was already being pressured to join the Death Eaters, plus I had my little sister to think of.”

Harry thought for a minute. “Astoria, right? Married Draco not long ago,” he said.

Daphne nodded. “I wasn't overly happy about it, but she loves him, and she's always supported me. So far he's treated her well, so as long as she's happy, then so am I,” she said, defensively.

“So were you into witches at Hogwarts?” asked Harry.

Daphne smiled. “Come on, Harry. You know what Hogwarts was like back then. I liked wizards and witches. I even went out with Blaise for a while, but when Umbridge took over, I decided just making it through the school years was going to be challenging enough, let alone wondering who I wanted to snog.”

“Did, er, did you like Hermione back then?” he asked.

Daphne shrugged. “I admired her. In the few lessons Slytherin had with Gryffindor, I liked how fast her brain is, how confident she was in her knowledge. And you can't deny how pretty she is, but that's about it. Like the rest of the school, it was pretty much assumed she would end up with Weasley. That you both would end up a part of that family.”

“Yeah, I know,” sighed Harry.

“You and Ginny got back together after the battle, didn't you?” asked Daphne.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, and once she left Hogwarts we were together another year or so after that. Not that we saw each other much. She was a newbie Harpy, and they keep a tight reign on them. Plus I was a rookie Auror, and we got all the shit shifts. Finally, we decided to part, so we weren't letting the other one down, with missed dates and the like. It was amicable,” said Harry.

The floo flared and Hermione stepped out. “Good news. The restraining order has been issued. Under Veritaserum, she confessed she put a strong Sleeping potion in something you drank, and then she took some of your hair. She used Polyjuice potion to get her current boyfriend to look like you. Apparantly she was on the verge of being fired from her soap opera and needed some good publicity. I guess she thought that being Harry Potter's latest arm candy would be a good career move.”

“Ha, good luck with that now,” smirked Daphne.

Hermione nodded. “She had a full melt down in front of the press. By tonight, she'll have her Witch of the Year title revoked and be out of a job. If you press charges, she could spend some time in Azkaban.”

“And I'll look like a laughing stock,” said Harry. “A sleeping potion? It must have been when I went home to check on something I'd asked Kreacher to get for me from my vault. She insisted on coming with me, and I couldn't leave her alone. She did ask for a drink, then insisted I have one too. She must have added the Sleeping potion then. Huh. Some Auror I am.”

“At least she had the decency to return you to your bedroom. Honestly Harry, you should be safe in your own home. This Cassandra must be really good with potions. She used such a really good sleeping potion on you, it was nearly hard to detect. Good thing our potions team at the Ministry are the best. Anyway, she then put a disillusionment charm on your door so that Kreacher didn't worry about checking on you. Oh, and I've filed a complaint on Kreacher's behalf for you too, Harry,” said Hermione.

“I love it when you do your lawyer spiel, Hermione,” winked Daphne. Hermione blushed.

Harry nodded his thanks, then frowned. “Any word from Ginny?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, I'm sorry. I heard some of the sports guys from the paper talking, and they were saying that most of the big teams have gone into lockdown. Something about the finals starting this week, is that right?” asked Hermione, unsure.

Harry chuckled. “You still don't get Quidditch, do you? Yeah, the finals start this weekend. Great, Gwenog won't let anyone or anything disturb her training schedules. Fuck!” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Harry, you need to explain to me your relationship with Ginny. Last night you told me you had a kind of 'friends with benefits' thing going on, but you realised you loved her. How did all that happen?” asked Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione, then glanced quickly at Daphne. “I can go if you want to talk privately,” Daphne offered.

Harry shrugged. “No, it's fine. Gin and I,” he took a breath, “ we both realised that we, er...both needed certain things in a relationship that we weren't getting from our partners at the time. I had already broken up with mine, and it was just pure chance that I was at the Burrow when Gin broke up with hers.”

“Dean,” said Hermione, nodding.

“Uh, yeah. So, she was a bit upset and told me why. I told her I felt the same, and we then agreed we'd...”

“Help each other out,” suggested Hermione, reading between the lines.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It worked great for awhile, then we kind of spiced things up a bit. You know, role playing, that sort of thing,” said Harry, blushing as Hermione stared at him in surprise.

“Nice,” said Daphne, grinning. Hermione shot her a look, then turned back to Harry.

“She's also been helping me decorate Grimmauld Place. Hermione, you wouldn't believe how much it's changed,” said Harry.

“So you've been spending a lot of time together. I guess some of the old feelings came back, didn't they?” guessed Hermione.

Harry sighed. “Yeah. The more time we spent together, the better things were. Sure, she's still away a lot, but, I don't know, it seemed more manageable. Lately we haven't been playing any games, the sex... it's just been about us. When I thought about it, I realised I could have only done those things with someone I trust implicity. There's not too many people I feel that way about,” said Harry.

“When did you realise you were in love with her? Or, I guess, were still in love with her,” asked Hermione.

“The night of my birthday. When I saw her with Teddy, it was like a dream I had. Ginny and I were married with kids, and, well, it was perfect. I planned to tell her how I felt yesterday, but with all the shit that's happened, she probably hates me now,” sighed Harry, grumpily.

Hermione shook her head. “I don't think Ginny can ever really hate you, Harry, she's always loved you. She's probably hurt that you forgot her birthday, or so she thinks,” said Hermione, as Harry began to protest that he hadn't. “She may even have thought your bedroom was for Cassandra.”

“Oh man, this sucks,” groaned Harry. “I have to see her, talk to her.”

“Why don't you send her a note, saying you want to play another game. She'll be intrigued, and when she gets there you can talk to her,” suggested Daphne.

“She might not stay,” said Harry. “She might turn up wanting sex, then leave if I tell her I just want to talk.”

“So, tie her to the bed,” grinned Daphne.

Harry blushed. Ginny would like that.

“Ahh,” grinned Daphne, smiling knowingly at him. “I always thought Ginny might be a bit spicy in the bedroom.”

“What?” asked Hermione, looking between the two.

Harry growled. “You've thought about my witch like that?”he asked Daphne.

Daphne grinned and ignored him, addressing Hermione. “It's nothing. Just that Harry appears to like to dominate in bed, just like you do, love,” grinned Hermione.

“Oy!” groaned Harry and Hermione at the same time. “Too much information!”

The three started laughing. “Thanks, I really needed that,” said Harry, feeling better.

“I can get an owl to Ginny. Just write down what you want to say,” said Daphne. She slid some paper and a pen over to him.

He looked at the pen and at Hermione. “What? They're easier than quills, all right!”she protested.

“Okay,” he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

He hesitated. Should he simply say he needed to talk to her, that it had all been a misunderstanding? O should he lure her there by offering to play one of their games.It had been awhile since they had done any role playing.

Before he changed his mind, he jotted down some words, praying he got it right. He then sealed the letter and handed it to Daphne. She put his letter in an envelope, then his envelope into a bigger one. “I'm addressing it to my friend, Heather. She's one of the Harpy healers. I've asked her to pass this on to Ginny, without opening it. You can trust her,” said Daphne.

“Are you sure?” asked Harry, worriedly.

Daphne nodded. “She's been dating Gwenog Jones for three years and no-one knows, so yeah, I trust her and she trusts me.”

Harry nodded. He had long suspected Gwenog liked witches better than wizards.

“You know Harry, it takes a lot of trust to have a relationship like the one you and Ginny started to have. When you think about it, when you finally get to talk and sort this out, you get the best of both worlds,” asked Daphne.

“What do you mean?” asked Harry.

“Well, you can really let yourself go with the one you love. You can have headbanging animalistic sex, you can still have the role play, but you also get the lovemaking, the intimacy. Sounds like the two of you are already at that place. The rest is just words,” said Daphne.

“And that's why I love you,” sighed Hermione, kissing her gently on the lips.

“Oh! I thought it was for the headbanging, animalistic sex,” quipped Daphne. 

Hermione slapped her ass. “Daph! Not in front of Harry, he's practically my brother. Behave.”

“Make me,” taunted Daphne, with a twinkle in her eye.

“I think that's my cue to leave. Listen, thanks for your help. I really appreciate it,” he said, getting off his stool. 

“I'm glad I was able to help you, Harry. We both hope you and Ginny can work things out. You were always happiest when you were with her,” said Hermione gently.

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Thanks. You were always really supportive of me and Gin. Even though you did tell me she was over me,” grinned Harry.

“That was years ago, and I believe I said she had given up on you,” grinned Hermione back at him. “I didn't really believe her then, to tell you the truth, but she needed to be herself around you, so she had to give up her crush and let you see the real her.” 

“I'm surprised Ron even let you get close to her. If I remember correctly, he was a bit of an over protective git to her back then,” chuckled Daphne.

Harry sighed, remembering his sixth year. “I spent so much time worrying about Ron's reaction if I asked Gin to be my girlfriend. Time I could have spent with Ginny.”

“You'll soon have the rest of your lives together,” said Hermione, soothingly.

“I hope so. Look, thanks again, but I really should get going. You'll send that letter off soon?” he asked.

Hermione went to the window and made a clicking noise. An owl appeared seconds later, perched on the window. Daphne attached the letter. “Please take this letter to Heather Michaels. She's a healer for the Holyhead Harpies in Wales,” said Daphne.

The owl hooted and soared off. Harry watched it go, all his hopes on the letter clutched in it's claws.

 

Ginny was surprised to receive a letter from her favourite Harpy healer, Heather. She looked at it curiously. “For me?” she asked. “From who?”

Heather shrugged. “It was sent to me by Daphne Greengrass, a friend of mine. It's been through security, so there's no dangers in opening it.”

Ginny slipped it in her Harpy's jacket. It was probably from Hermione and Daphne, thanking them for inviting them to Ron's party. She lay on the massage table, desperate for a rub down. The team had won their first final, and she had given it her all. As a consequence she was sore, especially the shoulder she'd hurt earlier in the season.

She'd woken the morning after her birthday, all disorientated. Then she remembered why her eyes were red and swollen. Harry. She'd made herself a cup of tea and gone back to bed. The floo stayed shut and locked, and she had never been more glad of the anti-Apparition jinx the Harpies management inisisted on. She needed time to think, to re-group.

Harry's behaviour was completely out of character. He'd never been one for public displays of affection, at least, not the kind she'd seen in these latest photos..He'd complained only the last afternoon she'd seen him, what a pain this Cassandra witch was, then days later he was seen snogging and rubbing against her? It didn't make sense.

Then too, was the fact that they had made tentative plans for her birthday. She refused to think that Harry would be deliberately cruel to her and not send her an owl, at the very least, to cancel their plans, rather than leave her hanging.

So where did that leave her? Her revelation last night, that she was still in love with Harry, now only strengthened her resolve. She had to see him, talk to him. If he wanted to end this thing they had, he could bloody well do it to her face. But she wasn't going to give up on him, no way. They had come so far these last few months. At the very least, Ginny needed to tell him how she felt about him, for her own peace of mind. What he did with that, was then up to him.

And if he was conflicted, if he was unsure about a future with her, then Ginny would do her damnest to show him just how good together their life could be.

She left the healer and went to the team meeting. They were playing against the Falmouth Falcons, and they went over some tactics from their last match. Ginny then went into a meeting with Gwenog and the other Chasers, going over plays Gwenog was keen to implement in the next match.

Ginny had the afternoons off, but was expected not to leave Holyhead. She stopped off at the market and got some groceries, then headed home. She sat down and wrote a letter to her parents, and then decided to send one to Gawaiin Robards, suggesting that Harry may be under some sort of spell or enchantment. She simply said that Harry's behaviour, as depicted in the paper, was completely out of character. She felt this Cassandra needed investigating. She felt better when the letter was sent, then set off to do some basic chores.

She decided to catch up on her laundry. As she was going through her jacket, she found the letter Heather had given her. Without hesitation, she opened it, shocked to find it was from Harry. She kicked herself for not opening it straight away, but sat down to read it.

There was no mention of Cassandra, or the photos from the paper. He wanted to meet her in a bar in Wales. He mentioned one that not many of her teammates frequented. When she read the game he wanted to play, she was a bit angry at first. Were they back to that? Had it just been about the sex all along?

She continued reading. He'd given her instructions, like usual. All she had to do was turn up and let the game begin.

Then she read his PS. _“Don't believe all you read in the paper. Believe in me. Please. Harry xx_

 

Ginny read the letter over and over. Harry's last words made her glad she had written to his boss, citing her concerns. Harry must be caught up in something, she surmised, something to do with this Cassandra witch.

Ginny dashed off a reply to Harry before she could change her mind. As the owl flew away, heading for London, Ginny promised herself she would listen to Harry's explanation, then tell him how she felt about him. Once this Quidditch season was over, maybe, just maybe, they could seriously discuss a future together.

Ginny was determined. She was going to fight for her man, for the future she wanted. She just hoped Harry wanted the same future, with her.

As for his PS....she'd always believed in him. She saw no need to change that now.


	17. Stranger in a Bar

Ginny sighed as she slid onto a bar stool. It had been a hell of week at training. Gwenog had them doing basic drills over and over. She turned into a total bitch when they played finals, and the team paid the price. It was like Hell week when she was just a newbie, and being a Harpy was all shiny and new.

Now it was four years later, and Ginny was an established member of the starting team. This shit was getting old, and with the way Ginny's body was aching, it reminded her that professional Quidditch was a game with a short lifespan. She was only 22, and she was probably at the peak of her career. It was all downhill after this year or the next.

“Firewhiskey, neat,” she ordered, when the bar tender finally came over to her. It was early, only five or so. The pub, one of the best in Wales, wasn't one usually frequented by her teammates, a fact that Ginny was glad of tonight.

The bar tender placed the drink in front of her and she nodded in thanks. She picked it up and tossed it down, feeling the burn all the way down her throat. It felt good and she contemplated another one. Then she remembered she hadn't eaten yet, and she really didn't want to face a hangover tomorrow morning. Knowing Gwenog, they'd probably have a 'surprise' training session at seven in the morning. She'd been lucky to escape from their lockdown, although it was still early.

The waiter slid another drink in front of her. “Excuse me,” she called when he went to walk away. “I didn't order this.” She gestured to the drink.

“Gentleman in the back booth did. Said he's a huge Harpies fan. Said he'd solemnly swear he doesn't want to bother you, just his way of saying good luck for your next match,” said the bar tender, grinning at her.

Ginny relaxed. It was the code word she'd been waiting for. “Thank you. Where is he? I should probably go and say thank you, it's the least I can do for a fan.”

“Booth in the back corner. You be careful now, Miss Weasley,” cautioned the bar tender.

“Thanks Gus. Mmm, good wine,” she said appreciatively.

“One of our best. This bloke said the price didn't matter. Paid for the bottle, he did,” said Gus.

Ginny picked up her glass and made her way to the back booth. His face was in darkness, and he was all alone in the big booth that seated six.

“Hello. I wanted to thank you for the wine,” she said.

“It is my pleasure. Won't you please join me?” he gestured, his arm waving to the empty seats.

Ginny hesitated, then slid in. “Thank you.”

There was silence as each waited for the other to start. “So, you're a Harpies fan?” she asked him. “Um Mr...?”

“Evans. James Evans,” said Harry, leaning forward and bringing his face into the light. “No, I'm not really a Harpies fan. Just a Ginny Weasley fan.” He said it in all seriousness.

“Oh, well, thank you,” said Ginny, blushing. While she was used to comments like this, the way Harry was saying it made her feel uncomfortable. It was intense, and she didn't know why. “Um, good wine,” she said, taking a sip.

“I'll have a case shipped to the Harpies grounds tomorrow,” he said.

“You don't need to do that,” gasped Ginny.

“I want to make you happy,” shrugged 'James'.

“You don't even know me. You're a stranger to me,” said Ginny.

“I would like to know you better. I have a room here, perhaps we could go there, get to know each other better,” he said, his green eyes almost glowing at her.

“Oh, I don't know,” said Ginny, shaking her head. “I don't know what you've heard about us Harpies, but it's all just publicity. We're all very good girls who listen to our mothers,” she quipped.

'James' snorted. “I'm sure your mother would be very happy to hear that, but I doubt even she would believe you.”

“You don't know my mother,” retorted Ginny.

“I would worship at the feet of your mother, for giving life to you,” he said. Again, his intensity when he said it was confusing her.

“She'd probably like that,”mused Ginny. The whole family often teased Molly that Harry was her favourite son.

A group of noisy people came into the pub and chose a booth near them. 'James' grimaced at their exuberance. “I would very much like us to be alone. Will you come to my room?” His voice was low but his gaze was fierce. It worried her. Maybe he wanted to talk about her botched birthday dinner. She had promised herself she would hear him out, so she agreed.

“Okay. Let's go,” she said. She slid out one side of the booth and he slid out the other. He picked up her glass and held out his arm. “Shall we?” He was giving her a chance to back out, and this confused Ginny even more.

She threaded her arm through his. “Yes,” she said, and he led her to the stairs. He kept her hand in his and kept looking back as he ascended, as if to check she was still there. She stumbled a bit, unaccustomed to the heels he'd requested she wear.

“Here we are. Room seven,” he said. He waved his wand and the door opened. “It's the best they had, but it's nothing great. You deserve so much more.” He went inside.

Ginny followed him, turning to shut the door. “It's fine, it's-”

James pushed her against the door. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, and his hard cock against her ass.

“You're so beautiful,” he said, laving her neck. Without a wand, he waved his hand and Ginny heard the door lock. She was trapped.

He spun her around, his hands cupping her face before his mouth plundered hers. He kissed her with desperation, like a man seeking to quench a thirst.

“James, please,” gasped Ginny, as his mouth left her mouth and licked her earlobe.

“I intend to. Please you.” he mumbled against the slope of her neck. “Taste you. Take you.” His mouth moved to her shoulder, where he bit hard enough to make her cry out. “Mark you as mine.” He laved her neck, feeling her pulse point throbbing.

His hands moved to her Harpies shirt, and he grabbed it and ripped it, exposing her lacy bra. She gasped and his eyes returned to her. “I would never hurt you.” He undid her bra and flung it over his head, then his lips sought her breasts, like a hungry baby seeking sustenance.

Ginny cried out, rubbing against him. She was still wearing garments on her lower body, and she needed them gone. Her lower body was on fire. She also needed to touch him; it had been too long. “Please,” she groaned. He waved his hand and her clothes were gone.

He stepped back and looked at her, even as he was breathing heavily. “You are an angel, you are so beautiful.”

Tears came to Ginny's eyes. “Don't-don't say that,” she whispered.

He came closer, putting one hand through her hair to bring her face to his. “So beautiful,” he said tenderly.

He pulled away, but took her hand. He led her to the big bed and he sat on the edge. His eyes never left hers as he pulled her closer. She stood in front of him. He lay his cheek against her belly, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Walk around for me,” he said softly.

Ginn walked around the room, completely naked except for her heels. 'James' eyes, burning brightly, roamed all over her body. “Come here,” he said.

She stood before him again.

“Tonight is all about you. I'm here tonight for your pleasure, and your pleasure only,” said 'James'.

“That's not fair,” protested Ginny. “What do you get out of it?”

“Your pleasure is my pleasure. If you're happy, then I'm happy,” he said.

“James, I-”

“Sshh,” said 'James'. He stood up and laid a finger on her lips. He then replaced it with his lips, kissing her softly. “No talking.”

He gently pushed her so she lay down on the bed. He spread her hair out and walked around the bed, staring at her. “So beautiful,” he murmured. He tenderly removed her shoes.

He knelt at her feet, licking her toes. She giggled and wiggled them, trying to get away. He took the big toe in his mouth, sucking on it. Ginny cried out as electricity ran through her body. Who knew she could get so much pleasure from a toe?

“I intend to kiss every freckle on your body tonight,” he said, his voice husky. He ran his hands up her calves and his lips followed.

“I want to touch you too,” implored Ginny.

“Later. Maybe,” said 'James'. He kissed the back of her thighs and ran his hands over the top of them.

Ginny sighed, looking down at him. Her whole body felt so alive, so tingly. He kissed all the way up over her thighs and on her hip bones. Then he came up and kissed her lips. “Hi,” he said, smiling at her.

“Hi,” she said, giggling. She had missed him, missed this. 

His hand caressed her cheek, her eyes searching his, hoping to get an insight into what he was thinking; what he wanted. He kissed her gently, softly, his tongue tentative.

He kissed her eyelids, her nose, her earlobe and her neck. He rained kisses all over her face, before his mouth found hers again.

He reluctantly left her mouth, heading downwards. He was very attentive to her breasts, and Ginny stroked his hair as he suckled.

“My Ginny,” he murmured, over and over. He kissed his way down her middle, licking her belly button and the belly ring he found there. “That's new.” His hands caressed her hipbones, holding her in place.

He could smell her feminine fragrance, and he longed to plunge into her heat. He nibbled her clit, making her arch off the bed. He licked and sucked, driving her crazy.

Ginny was breathing hard. She had technicolour swirls behind her eyes, and she felt like she was on a Muggle roundabout. Her heart was beating so fast and she could feel her orgasm building.

“Ha-James. I want to come with you in me,” she said.

'James' stopped licking her clit and came back up to her side. He caressed her, and she lay a hand on his cheek. “Please.”

He moved between her legs. She lifted her thighs to wrap around his waist and placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes as he moved into her. “I can't deny you anything.”

“You fill me up so good,” she sighed in satisfaction, moving with him.

“Your body is made to fit me so well,” sighed 'James'. He started to thrust harder and faster.

Ginny moaned, needing more friction between the two. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm, and she ground against him.

“Ginny,” panted 'James'. He thrust harder and faster, making Ginny call out as her climax took over her body.

“Aah,” cried 'James', as he spilled into her body. He continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm.

Ginny held him as he collapsed on her, then rolled him to her side. She kissed his forehead, as he tried to get his breathing back.

“That was amazing,” she whispered to him, reluctant to break the spell between them.

“You're amazing,” said 'James'. He seemed about to say something, then changed his mind. He picked her hand up that had been caressing him, and he linked their fingers, kissing them.

Ginny felt as if she had truly been made love to. He had worshipped her body, made her feel like a goddess and given her an explosive orgasm.

“I'm just going to have a quick shower,” said 'James'.

“Okay,” said Ginny. “Want me to scrub your back?” She didn't want to lose the moment, she wanted him to stay close. Surely they could talk now?

“No! Er, no, I won't be long,” said 'James', kissing her gently on the lips. She put her hand on his cheek, trying to get him to look at her, but he looked away. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Ginny lay back in the bed, thinking of what had just happened. She'd sensed earlier that this would be different and she'd been right. There had been a shift in their relationship, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He hesitated before coming over to her.

“James, I-” began Ginny.

“No,” he spoke firmly.

“What?” asked Ginny confused.

“It's me, Ginny.”

Ginny stared at him.

“I left 'James' in there,” said Harry, indicating the bathroom. “I want to spend the rest of the night here with you. I'm assuming you have to be back early tomorrow. I promise I will wake you and get you back to the grounds on time.”

Ginny didn't know what was going on but she nodded. Harry dropped the towel and climbed into the bed. He kissed her, and drew her close.

“Go to sleep, Gin. We'll talk more soon, I promise. It's late now, and I just want to hold you,” he said gently.

“Just tell me if everything is okay with you. That's all I need to know,” said Ginny, suddenly worried.

He kissed her forehead. “I'm fine, Gin. Now, go to sleep.” He chuckled and dragged the covers over them both.

He woke her as promised early the next morning.They were just on their way to breakfast when   
a Ministry owl found him, re-calling back to the Ministry on a hot case. A portkey was included, so he knew time was of the essence. .

Harry apologised profusely, pulling her close and kissing her lips. “I hate to leave you like this. I really wanted to talk to you, about your birthday, and those photos and...shit!” The Portkey began to smoke.

“It's fine. You should probably go,” said Ginny.

Harry cupped her face in his two hands and kissed her hard. “I don't want to go, but I have to. Good luck for your next match.”

“Be safe, Harry, and hurry home. I need to talk to you, too,” asked Ginny.

Harry nodded and with his eyes on her, the Portkey took him away.

 

Ten days later, after their victory over the Falcons and Puddlemere's surprise loss to the Kenmare Kestrals, the Harpies were in full training for the Grand Final. It was at an early morning training session that the Weasley family owl came in to the Holyhead stadium and headed for Ginny. She read it, her face paling as she quickly flew to Gwenog. Gwenog spoke sharply, but Ginny barely heard her. She flew inside to the training rooms, making several support staff jump out of her way. She jumped off her expensive broom, letting it clatter to the ground and leaving it without another thought as she stepped into the floo and threw the floo powder down.

“St Mungo's,” she cried, “Quickly.”

 

*I refer you back to the Prologue.


	18. St Mungo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny rushes to St Mungo's. Will Harry be okay? Read on. Go on....

Present Day, following on from Prologue...

 

“What do you mean, it's complicated?” asked Molly. She turned to look at Arthur, then Ron. “Do you know what she's talking about?”

Arthur looked at Ginny, a knowing look in his eye. Ron looked as confused as Molly.

“Miss Weasley?”

They all turned to see a Healer with a clipboard. “How's Harry?” Ginny asked him urgently.

The Healer looked uncomfortably at her parents and Ron. “It's okay, you can talk freely in front of them. We're all Harry's family,” Ginny told him.

The Healer nodded. “I'm Healer McLaren, and I've been with Auror Potter since he was brought in. He's currently stable, but he did sustain a head injury. We'll be able to assess him better when he awakens.”

“He's unconscious?” asked Ginny, aghast.

“No, he was in some pain when he was brought in. Once we cleaned his wounds, we administered a sleeping potion. He's fighting it, though. He kept murmuring something over and over. We had to give him something stronger. He's now resting comfortably,” said the Healer.

“Oh, well, he hasn't had the best of luck with sleeping potions lately. What was he murmuring?” asked Ginny.

“He kept calling for you, Miss Weasley,” said the Healer. “You are 'Gin', aren't you?”

Molly gasped and Arthur smiled. Ginny took a gulp and nodded. “Yes. Yes I am.”

Healer McLaren smiled at her. “Would you like to see him. Sit with him. He won't awaken for quite awhile, I'm afraid, but-”

“I want to,” blurted out Ginny.

“Can we come too?” asked Ron.

Healer McLaren shook his head. “He should be out of it for the next twelve hours or so. If he wakes and is okay, you may visit tomorrow.”

Ron looked upset, but his attention quickly turned to the sounds of people hurrying their way. George and Bill came hurrying over to them. “How's Harry?” they asked.

Healer McLaren was halfway through explaining to them when Percy came through with Audrey. “Is Harry all right?” she asked, tearfully. Her pregnancy hormones were in overdrive with this worrying news of Harry.

Ginny was getting impatient. “Healer McLaren, please take me to Harry. There'll be lots more people arriving once the word gets out to Harry's friends. You could be here all day, repeating yourself over and over. Mum and Dad can explain what's going on.”

Arthur and Molly nodded, so Healer McLaren led Ginny to Harry's door and opened it.

“Give him our love, Ginny,” called Molly.

“Tell him we're all here,” called Ron.

Ginny nodded and went inside. The door shut behind her and she followed the healer to Harry's bed. He began to run his wand over Harry, particularly his head. He then made notations on Harry's chart.

“Is he really doing okay?” she asked.

“He's doing as expected. Like I said, we have no idea of the full extent of his injuries, and we won't till he wakes up. He was lucid when he was brought in, though,” said Healer McLaren.

“Were there any other injured people?” asked Ginny, sitting in a chair close to Harry's bed.

“Another Auror was the worst injured. He and Auror Potter bore the brunt of the explosion, as they attempted to protect some children,” explained Healer McLaren.

“Do they know what caused the explosion?” asked Ginny.

Healer McLaren shook his head, but Kingsley Shacklebolt had entered Harry's room. “I do. A case of an old fireplace and a bad batch of floo powder. It was pure chance the Aurors were there. A couple of criminals were hiding in the orphanage,” he explained.

“How is the other Auror?” asked Ginny, picking up Harry's hand and caressing it gently. Was it her imagination, or did he just squeeze her hand lightly?

“He has a concussion and some burns.The Healers are also concerned he may have lost hearing in one ear. We're hoping it may only be temporary. He and Harry were closest to the fireplace when it exploded,” said Kingsley.

“So Harry could have the same problem?” Ginny asked the healer.

“I don't think so. His hearing seemed fine when he was brought in, but again, we'll see when he wakes up. Now, I have to go and check the other patients. Do you have any more questions?” the healer asked.

“Were any of the children injured?” asked Ginny, worriedly.

“No, we managed to get most of them out before things got too bad. However, we are providing counselling, as they may have delayed trauma from what happened,” said Kingsley.

Ginny nodded. “I'm sure Harry will want to know when he wakes up. Thank you Healer McLaren, and good luck getting through the mob that is sure to be outside right now.”

Healer McLaren chuckled. “Thanks for the warning. I'll check back in with you later. Don't hesitate to press the bell here if he wakes, or if there are any changes to him.” He smiled at Ginny, nodded at Kingsley then left. Ginny heard him speaking to her family.

She smiled wanly at Kingsley, then turned her attention fully onto Harry. He lay so still and it was like he was barely breathing.

Kingsley patted her shoulder. “I can see he's in good hands. I'll check back in with you later too, Ginny.”

“Bye Kingsley,” she said, her eyes not leaving Harry.

She sat, holding his hand and watching him. The lunch cart came by, and offered Ginny a meal. It sat there, uneaten. The Healer came by again and checked Harry over. He nodded confidently and left.

Flowers and cards from the public started arriving. After the first half dozen bouquets were brought in, Ginny stopped them. After taking all the cards out, she asked that they be sent to the children's ward, or the Janus Thickey ward for spell damage. She requested a particularly nice bouquet go to Alice Longbottom. She was sure Harry would approve.

Arthur popped his head in later that afternoon. “How are you doing, sweetheart?”

Ginny's eyes filled with tears, which she tried not to let her father see. “I'm okay. I just want him to wake up and know he's all right.”

“We're all here if you want to take a break, pop home and shower; change your clothes. Your Mum or Ron would be happy to sit with him while you were away. In fact, your Mum is champing at the bit to do something for Harry,” chuckled Arthur.

Ginny smiled. She had completely forgotten she was still in her training gear, but she wasn't going to leave Harry's side. “I love him, Dad,” she whispered.

Arthur came over and kissed the top of her head. “I know, sweetheart.”

“I'm not leaving him,” she said. Arthur nodded.

“I do have something for Mum and the others to do, though. All these flowers are coming in for Harry,” said Ginny, gesturing to the couple she'd kept in his room.

“You should see what's outside,” grimaced Arthur.

“Could you get someone to keep the cards, so we know who sent them. Then perhaps Mum and the others could send a thank you note to whoever sent them. On Harry's behalf, of course,” said Ginny.

Arthur smiled proudly at his daughter. “Of course, love. I think Kingsley's preparing to make a statement to the press. He'll probably be in soon to brief you.”

“Me? Why?” asked Ginny, surprised.

“As Harry's next of kin, you can ask he not mention anything of Harry, or his injuries,” said Arthur.

Ginny thought about it. “I'll listen to what Kingsley has prepared. As much as Harry hates it, he is the hero of the wizarding world, and people are genuinely concerned for him. I don't think Harry would be upset if Kingsley mentioned that he is in a stable condition and resting, do you?”

Arthur looked at his daughter. “Well, you know Harry better than I do, dear.” His eyes twinkled as her head shot back to look at him. “Best be off,” he said, standing up.

“Thanks Dad. Will you tell everyone out there that there's no change,” said Ginny, hugging her dad.

“Of course, sweetheart. All the family is out there. Hermione and her, er, friend Daphne is out there, too. Neville took your lovely bouquet to his mother and said to say thank you for thinking of her, and said he'd come back later. Luna owled too, and most of Harry's team has been by to ask after him,” said Arthur.

“Could someone check on the other Auror that was injured; see how he's doing?” asked Ginny.

“I'll get Percy or Bill to do it,” said Arthur. He noticed the uneaten lunch tray. “Make sure you eat something, Ginny. We don't want you getting sick now, do we?” He smiled his fatherly smile, tapped the end of her nose and left.

Ginny sighed, glancing at the clock. Merlin, it was close to five o'clock. She sat back in her chair and picked up Harry's hand again. She leaned over and kissed the back of it.

“Wake up, Harry. Please. Just to let me know you're all right,” implored Ginny, quietly.

She lay her head on the bed, her face resting on Harry's hand. She stared at his face, willing him to wake, but he remained still. Without meaning to, she dozed off.

Ginny didn't know what woke her, but her eyes snapped open. She sat up, her eyes going to the clock on the wall. Eleven o'clock! Her gaze went back to Harry, and to her surprise, his eyes were fluttering open.

“Harry? Harry, it's me, Ginny. Can you hear me?” she asked.

Harry's eyes opened, and his head moved from side to side. “Gin? “'issat you?”

Ginny moved closer, realising he didn't have his glasses on. “I'm here, Harry. Are you okay?”

Harry swallowed, blinking. “...kids...okay?” he rasped.

Ginny nodded. “They're all fine, no injuries. Do you need some water?”

Harry nodded, then grimaced as it shot a bolt of pain in his head. “Please.”

Ginny got some ice water and a straw. She held it to his lips so he could swallow. Once he was done, he nodded carefully, and she pulled it away. “Do you want your glasses on?” she asked softly.

“Yes, please,” he said softly, as if talking was too much.

Ginny got his glasses off his side table and carefully put them on him. “I should get the healer,” she said, going to get out of her chair.

“Wait, please,” said Harry, grabbing her hand. “other...Auror? Jeffries?”

“He's in the room next door. He has a concussion, and a slight loss of hearing, which they hope may be temporary,” said Ginny, matching his soft tone. “How do you feel?”

“Shit,” he grimaced, “Head hurts.”

“Sounds like a concussion to me. The family is all outside; Hermione, Daphne and Nev too. Luna owled, and all your Auror mates have been asking about you,” said Ginny. “Now will you please let me get the healer.”

“Wait. One more minute. I...I need to tell you something,” he said.

“I need to tell you something too,” said Ginny, “but it can wait till you're out of here.”

“...can't do this...anymore, Gin...,” muttered Harry.

“What? Harry? Harry!” Ginny cried, as his eyes closed and he drifted off. She rang the bell. “Healer! I need a healer!”

A healer came running into the room. “What happened?” she asked Ginny.

“He woke up. He asked me about the children and his Auror mates, and had a sip of water. Then he went back to sleep. He said his head hurt. Please help him!”

“Stand back please,” ordered the healer. Ginny stepped back, allowing the healer closer access to Harry. “He has a hematoma on the right side of his brain. His pupils are uneven. Did he have any difficulty in swallowing the water, Miss Weasley?”

“No. No, he just had a few sips but he was fine. What does this all mean?” asked Ginny, frightened for Harry.

“Perhaps you should wait outside. I'll need to confer with another healer before we decide what we're going to do. We may need to operate,” said the healer.

“I'm listed as his next of kin, so you need to keep me informed,” said Ginny, shakily.

The other healer hurried in as Ginny left the room. To her surprise, the only ones waiting outside were George and Ron. When they saw her, they stood up. “What's going on? Is Harry all right?”

Ginny opened her mouth, but to her own surprise, she started crying. “Th-They may need to operate. He has a h-h-hematoma in his brain,” she sobbed, falling into her brother's arms.

“Shit! That sounds bad,” said Ron, his arms around he shoulders.

“Did he wake at all?” asked George, sitting Ginny down between him and Ron. He placed a protective arm around her.

Ginny nodded. “Yeah, he did,” she sniffed. “He asked about the kids and the other Auror that got injured. I gave him some sips of water. He said his head hurt, then he said...” Ginny's voice trailed off as she remembered Harry's last words to her. It was over. Harry himself had told her he couldn't do it anymore.

“Well, what did he say?” asked Ron, when Ginny didn't elaborate.

Ginny looked at her brother. He was in despair for his best friend. “He just went back to sleep,” she said, “and I got the healer.” She started crying again, burying her face against Ron's shoulder.

The door to Harry's room opened, and Ginny wiped her tears and snotty nose on Ron's shirt before the three of them stood up. “Miss Weasley?” the healer asked, looking at her.

Ginny nodded. “Please, you can speak in front of my brothers. What's happening to Harry?”

“We're going to be monitoring him closely for the next couple of hours. He's coming out of the sleeping potion, so we want to see how he is. So far, the signs are postive that he will recover with simple bedrest. However, if he takes a turn for the worse, we may need to operate, to relieve the pressure on the brain. We will need your authorisation to do so. If it looks like that will happen, a surgeon will come and speak with you, let you know the procedure. You'll need to sign some papers, allowing us to operate. But let's cross that bridge when we come to it,” said the healer, smiling hopefully.

Ginny trembled, and Ron's arms tightened around her. “Can she see him?” asked Ron.

The healer hesitated. “Very well. He is stirring, so we'll ask you to stay in the corner for a bit, as we need immediate access to him.”

Ginny nodded, and the healer returned to Harry's room. Ginny leaned against George, almost collapsing. He grabbed her, steadying her. “Gin! You all right?”

Ginny shook her head. No, she wasn't all right. “I...I shouldn't be in there. Ron, will you stay with Harry?”

“What? What are you talking about? Of course you should be in there with Harry,” said Ron, exchanging puzzled looks with George.

“If they need to operate, they'll need your authorisation, Gin. You can't go far,” said George.

“I-I'll just stay out here. Maybe have a nap. Go, Ron. I want Harry to see a familiar face when he wakes up, not some healer,” said Ginny, tiredly. The emotion was creeping up on her.

“I think he'd rather he see your pretty face than Ron's ugly mug,” teased George.

Ginny shook her head, the tears falling. “No, he wouldn't,” she whispered. Ron and George stared at her in alarm, before George gestured for Ron to go into Harry's room.

George led Ginny back to the seats and sat her down. “What's going on, Gin? Why would you want to leave Harry, after sitting with him for hours?”

Ginny looked at George with teary eyes. “He-he said he couldn't do it anymore.”

George looked confused. “Do what?”

Ginny cried, “Be with me. I know you know we've been seeing each other. Well, he just broke up with me.” She blubbered into her brother's shirt.

George put his arm around her. “Hey, it'll be fine. Hell, Gin, he's got a brain injury. He probably doesn't know what he's saying. Hey, he might be in there, right now, breaking up with Ron, too.”

Ginny chuckled through her tears. “I love him, George.”

“Tell me something I don't know, Gin,” chuckled George.

“Does everyone know?” asked Ginny, wiping her eyes and sitting up.

“I think Ron's a bit clueless. He really thinks you and Harry are right into decorating Grimmauld Place,” said George, smirking.

“Oh,” said Ginny, smiling.

“And Mum's not really sure if it's happening, or if she just wants it to happen so much that she's seeing things that aren't there,” said George.

“Um, what?” asked Ginny, confused.

George shook his head. “You and Harry, you belong together. You bring out the best in each other. Remember that,” said George.

Ginny nodded and put her head on his shoulder. “Thanks for staying.”

“For you, for Harry, anytime,” said George, kissing her forehead.

 

Ron dozed in the chair in the corner. It was quite boring, sitting here watching the nurses and healers wave their wands over Harry every five minutes or so. He should have asked someone to get him a paper, or a magazine to read. Wasn't the new issue of Quidditch Monthly out? Perhaps George could-

“No...can't...please......” muttered Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry had been doing this on and off the last hour. The healers said it was a good sign.

“Gin...want...marry...,” muttered Harry, his head tossing from side to side.

Ron's mouth dropped open. He scooted his chair closer to the bed. “Harry? Harry, it's Ron.”

“No,” moaned Harry, “want...Gin.”

“You want to marry Ginny?” asked Ron, speaking close to Harry's ear.

“Please...Gin.. want...Lily,” muttered Harry.

“Your Mum?” asked Ron, confused “You want your Mum?”

“No,” groaned Harry, his eyes fluttering. “want our...Lily...Luna...please...Ginny.”

“I'll go and get her, Harry. Stay with me, mate,” said Ron, hurriedly getting off his chair and going to the door.

He had just opened it when a healer came in to do more checks. “Hey, he was just speaking to me,” Ron told the healer.

Ginny jumped up, trying not to wake George who was dozing. “He was?”

Ron nodded happily. “He was asking for you. Said he needed you,” teased Ron, then frowned. “He also asked for his Mum. Weird.”

“He asked for his Mum?” asked Ginny, frowning.

“Where's Mum?” gasped George, sitting up suddenly. He looked around, confused as to where he was. When he spotted Ginny and Ron, he remembered. “Oh, hey, how's Harry?”

“A bit confused, by the sound of it,” said Ginny. “He asked for his Mum.”

“Oh, and Luna,” added Ron, just remembering.

“That is weird,” said Ginny.

The healer came out of Harry's room smiling. “It's all looking good. With a few days rest, Mr Potter should make a full recovery.”

Ginny's legs gave way, and she fell back onto her seat. “Thank Merlin. Thank Merlin,” she chanted to herself.

“He's gone back to sleep, but it's a peaceful sleep, not an induced sleep. It's the body's way of recovering,” explained the healer. She took a closer look at Ginny. “Are you all right?”

Ginny nodded, although she was feeling a bit light headed. “'m fine,” she said, as she passed out. George caught her just in time.

The healer conjured up a stretcher, and George lay Ginny on it. The healer waved her wand over Ginny. “She's de-hydrated. Has she eaten today?”

George and Ron shook their heads. “Maybe breakfast. We've been here since early this morning. I know Dad said she hadn't had any lunch.”

“We'll get some fluids into her and keep her here awhile for observation. It's probably stress-induced, what with worrying about Mr Potter, and all,” said the healer. She flicked her wand at the stretcher to put it in motion.

“Where are you taking her?” asked George.

“Just down the hall, here,” said the healer.

“Can't she share Harry's room? He's been calling for her,” said Ron.

“He has?” asked George, happily. “Well, what do you know!”

“I'm sorry, Mr Potter is an urgent care patient, although he seems to be over the worst of it. Miss Weasley is a minor case. They both need their own room,” said the healer, walking off to follow the stretcher.

“Poor Gin. Listen, I don't see the point in waking Mum and Dad at...two in the morning,” said George, with a quick look at the clock. “I'll stay with Gin, you stay with Harry. We'll owl everyone early in the morning.”

“Good, thanks,” sighed Ron, in obvious relief.

“What?” asked George, puzzled at Ron's relief.

Ron grinned. “Well, someone has to let Gwenog Jones know her star chaser is in the hospital, with only a few days left to the big match. I'm just glad it's you, not me.” He clapped his brother on the back.

“Shit!” cried George. “Gwenog is not going to be a happy witch.”

 

Next morning in Wales, if one listened carefully, they could hear the sounds of a witch screaming and cursing. Yes, Gwenog Jones had just received George's owl.


	19. A Grand Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Ginny's big match. Will the Harpies win? What about Harry? Second to last chapter, peeps!

Ginny sighed in relief as Gwenog called a time out down on the ground. The match had been hard, with Kenmare slightly ahead of the Harpies. Ginny was exhausted, and knew she wasn't playing at her best. She'd missed a couple of goals, and fumbled a couple of passes. It was pure luck they were only 40 points downs. She flew down and the team went into their rooms.

Gwenog was doing her usual rant. Ginny only half listened, as one of the healers rubbed her legs and shoulders as she kept up her fluid intake. Spending a day in St Mungo's after passing out and then being on light training hadn't been her ideal preparation for the big final.

Gwenog was now going round to individual players, psyching them up and giving them suggestions on ways to beat their opponents. She came and sat next to Ginny, eyeing her sharply.

“How you doing, Weasley?” she asked.

“I'm good, Coach. We'll get those points back, don't you worry,” said Ginny, determinedly.

“I had to fight to keep you in the team, Weasley. You've been my top chaser all year, but I have to ask-are you up to this? Is your head in this game?” asked Gwenog.

“Yes, Coach,” said Ginny.

“I didn't hear you. Is your head in this game?” asked Gwenog again, needing Ginny's trademark fire.

“YES COACH!” yelled Ginny. She clapped her hands, rousing the other members of the team.

“All right, let's get 'em,” they murmured.

“Two minutes,” called one of their support staff. They had two minutes left before they had to be back out on the grounds.

Each team member had their own little ritual before a match or during a break. A couple prayed, some sat and listened to music, some sat with their own thoughts. Julie, the team Seeker, played with a Snitch, absentmindedly. It reminded Ginny of Harry at Hogwarts.

Harry. She'd been told by Gwenog that if she wanted any chance of playing in the Grand Final she had to return to Holyhead as soon as she was released from St Mungo's. The team's head healer had even escorted her from the hospital to Holyhead, barely giving her time to say goodbye to her parents, let alone get a glimpse of Harry.

Ginny had spent the next day training lightly, and only joined the team in their final training session before the match. With her mind still on Harry, it hadn't been her best effort. Luckily, Gwenog had gone in to bat for her with the team selectors, and Ginny's good record had won her a spot on the team.

She hadn't heard anything from her family as to how Harry was, and it made for a couple of bad night's sleeps, as she kept going over his words in her mind. 'Can't do this anymore'. Was it over? All of it?

Ginny sighed. She needed to stop thinking about Harry and get her mind back on the match.

'”One minute,” someone yelled.

Ginny got up, shaking her hands and her legs to get them warmed up. She rolled her shoulders, wandering back to the locker area, where it was quiet.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, his hand over her mouth and his arm around her waist. Ginny tried to struggle, until she heard a familiar voice whispering in her ear. “Ssh Gin, it's me.”

Ginny broke free and spun around, dragging him to a corner where they were out of sight. “Harry! You're out of the hospital! Are you all right? What are you doing here?”

Harry smiled tenderly at her. He picked up a tendril of hair that had come free from her ponytail. “I've come to play a game with you, of course. It's what we do, isn't it?”

Ginny looked at him in confusion. “Right now?”

Harry nodded. “You see, I'm a huge Ginny Weasley fan., and I've snuck in to the Harpies change rooms just to meet you. My name is Harry Potter. I just had to tell you how much I love to watch you fly.” His eyes twinkled.

“Well, thank you Mr Potter,” grinned Ginny. Somehow she knew everything was going to be all right now that she knew Harry was fine.

“And how much I love it when you score,” said Harry, putting his arms around her waist and drawing her closer.

“I see. Anything else?” asked Ginny, putting her arms around his neck.

“No, that's it.” He leaned down to kiss her, then suddenly drew back. “Oh, I nearly forgot the most important thing.”

“What's that?” said Ginny, her eyes on his lips.

He used one finger to raise her head so she was looking into his eyes. “Most of all, how much I love you.”

Ginny gulped. “Really?”

Harry smiled softly. “Really. Completely. I never really stopped, you know.”

“Oh Harry, me too,” cried Ginny, pulling his head down so she could finally kiss him like she wanted to.

“Where the bloody hell is-Weasley, what the hell? Potter, I should have bloody known! Ge the hell out of my rooms!” yelled Gwenog.

Harry backed away, but Ginny stopped him. “Wait!” She went to him, and put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Gwenog gasped, then growled.

Ginny broke apart from Harry, who wore a goofy smile on his face. “I'll see you after the match for more of that,” she grinned at him.

“Weasley, if you're not in the air in the next thirty seconds, I'm benching you,” yelled Gwenog, nearly purple in the face.

Harry winked at Ginny as he turned to leave. “Don't keep me waiting too long, Weasley.”

“I'll do my best, Potter,” grinned Ginny. She took a step away, then stopped. “Wait!”

Harry stopped and turned back to her. Gwenog threw her clipboard in the air, muttering under her breath. 

“You're okay? Your head...?” asked Ginny, concerned.

“I'll need lots of bed rest when you're done here,” he said, grinning. Then his face softened. “I'm fine, Gin. Now go, kick the Kestral's ass so we can get out of here. Together.”

“Thank you, Potter. Maybe I should get you to give the motivational speech to the players next time,” said Gwenog, shooting him dirty looks. “Weasley, for the love of-”

“I'm going, I'm going,” yelled Ginny, exuberant. Harry was fine, and he loved her and she loved him and she was going to go out and play the match of her life. Then she and Harry could get away and...? Ginny giggled. 

She raced out of the rooms, grabbing her broom on the way. She mounted it and flew up, to the cheers of the Harpies crowd. Ginny had been a favourite with them since her rookie year, and the crowd had been murmuring over her delay in not coming out with the rest of the team.

Ginny flew around, encouraging her team members. She flew to her fellow Chasers, and they talked about what plays they were going to run with. As they got into position, Ginny chanced a quick look at the family box. Sure enough, her family were there, with their usual sign 'Weasley is Our Queen'. In the midst of the red haired people, she saw a flash of black.. She even spotted a flash of turquoise. Teddy! Harry had brought Teddy too. Harry was there, supporting her, watching her. Waiting for her

“Come on, we can do this!” yelled Ginny, fist pumping the air as she looked at her team mates. They all nodded, getting caught up in her enthusiasm.

The Snitch was released. The game was on.

 

Several hours later, Ginny could only stare in wonder at the Burrow. There was green and gold balloons and streamers everywhere. After the official celebrations were over at Holyhead, Ginny had begged off the private celebrations, knowing that her family were waiting for her. Harry was waiting for her.

“Here she is! Ginny, you're the Kidditch champions,” yelled Teddy, wearing a Harpies 'Weasley' jersey. He ran to her and she picked him up, hugging him . Tears came to her eyes at his excitement, and her family's love and support.

“My sister, Quidditch champion,” grinned Ron, hugging her too. “I am beyond proud, Gin.”

“What do you mean, your sister. She's mine too,” protested George.

Ron took Teddy so George could hug her. “And ours,” chorused Bill, Percy and Charlie.

“Charlie, you made it,” yelled Ginny. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. 

“You did it, Gin. You bloody did it,”he said in her ear.

Ginny laughed “I always told you I would.”

Bill grinned. “Yeah, but you were what, nine, ten at the time.”

“Maybe I'm a Seer,” said Ginny, winking.

“Ginny.” It was her dad. He looked at her with love and pride, holding his arms out for her. “My Ginny.”

Ginny left Charlie's arms and went to her dad. “Dad, can you believe it? We won.”

“Of course I can believe it. You flew brilliantly Gin, and you deserved the best player award,” said Arthur. He passed her to Molly, who held her and sobbed. “We're so proud of you, Ginny.”

“Thanks Mum, Dad,” said Ginny, basking in their love. She broke away from them and saw the one she really wanted to see.

“Harry.”

He smiled at her. “I never doubted you could do it. I'm so proud of you, Gin.”

Ginny walked towards him and threw her arms around him. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” he grinned. They kissed, to the hoots and whistles of her brothers, her sisters-in-laws and the friends who had been waiting to greet her after her family.

With a laugh they broke apart, and turned back to their friends. Harry put his arm around her, and the celebrations began.

 

An hour later, Ginny needed some space. She didn't have a clue where Harry was, and thanks to George's 'special recipe' punch, she was a bit tipsy. She wandered off from the party, and found herself heading for the broom shed. It was the perfect night for a fly.

She fumbled as she opened the door and went inside. She went to pick a broom when the door shut and locked She turned around, gasping as Harry's mouth plundered hers. “Oh!”

“I've never fucked a Quidditch champion before,” moaned Harry, as he removed her Harpies Champions t-shirt.

“Mr Potter, I really wanted to show you my appreciation for your support today at the match. You certainly motivated me,” said Ginny, rubbing against him.

“It was my pleasure, Miss Weasley,” said Harry, dropping to his knees to remove her jeans. She lifted each leg to step out of them, and waited for him to get up. “Harry?” She looked down.

He stayed down on one knee. “Miss Weasley, I was wondering if you would consider a change in team.”

“What are you talking about?” laughed Ginny.

“Well, I was wondering...hoping actually, if you would consider changing from Team Weasley...to Team Potter?” he asked nervously.

“What? What are you...Harry?” she whispered, her eyes wide. “Are you,” she gulped, “proposing?”

Harry nodded. He held up a ring; the most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen. “You may have won a medal for being the best player today, but on Team Potter, the fringe benefits are a bit different.”

Ginny smiled at him, with tears in her eyes. “Fringe benefits? I'd like to hear more about them before I sign up for Team Potter.”

“Well, as team manager, I'm quite 'hands on'. I'd also act as your personal masseuse, and healer. Regular checks of your body will be mandatory. You will be required to move in to team headquarters with me,” grinned Harry.

“I see. That all sounds reasonable. And er, will I be allowed to have gentlemen callers at team headquarters?” asked Ginny, teasing.

“Hell no. You're mine, and mine alone,” scowled Harry.

“Well, Mr Potter, that's good to know. I think...I accept your offer. There's nothing I'd love more than to be on Team Potter,” said Ginny.

Harry shakily placed the ring on her finger and quickly stood up. He palmed her face in his hands. “I love you so much,” he murmured, as he kissed her.

“I love you too,” said Ginny, kissing him back. Their kisses soon got heated, and Ginny shimmied off her knickers as Harry removed his Harpies jersey. Ginny undid the zipper on his pants and dragged them over his ass.

“This is gonna be quick. We'll save the good stuff for when we get home,” said Harry, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he got her in position. She slid down on his cock, sighing as he filled her up. “We do this so well,” she whispered. She used his shoulders to pump up and down on him.

He groaned, as he moved inside her. “Love you. Love you,” he chanted. She caught his mouth with hers, and their climax erupted betweeen them. They continued kissing as their bodies cooled.

Suddenly someone rattled the door. “Why is it locked?” said Ron. “Damn. Guess Harry and Ginny aren't here, either.”

Ginny kept quiet as Harry reluctantly put her down and she tried to get dressed quickly.

“Oh, I'm pretty sure they're around,” said George. Ginny could hear the amusement in George's voice. “Come on. It's nearly time for cake.” That got Ron's attention.

Harry and Ginny heard Ron and George walk away. They continued to get dressed, although Harry pocketed Ginny's knickers. “It'll save time when we get home.”

“Home,” sighed Ginny, taking his hand and pulling him out the shed. “Sounds brilliant.”

Harry swung her around and backed her against the shed. “Marry me soon?”

“I have the next three months off,” grinned Ginny. “Enough time for a wedding and a honeymoon?”

“We'll pick a date tomorrow,” grinned Harry. “I have more plans for you tonight.”

Ginny put her arms around his neck. “After cake, right?”

Harry grinned. “You're such a Weasley.” They started to walk back to the party.

“Not for much longer,” said Ginny.”How does it feel to know you won't be the only Potter soon.”

“Bloody brilliant,”said Harry happily. “And did I mention I have plans to expand Team Potter.”

Kids! He was talking about kids already? “Did you have a number in mind?” asked Ginny.

“I wouldn't expect you to have as many as your Mum,” said Harry calmly.

“That's big of you,” said Ginny, slightly relieved.

“So, six?” asked Harry, arching an eyebrow.

“Six? I was thinking two,” said Ginny.

“Five?” asked Harry.

“Three,” said Ginny.

Harry remembered his dream family. “Done. Three it is. Two boys and a girl.”

Ginny laughed. “That, Mr Potter, is entirely up to you.”

“Two boys and our Lily Luna,” said Harry.

“You remembered,” said Ginny, surprised.

“I couldn't forget that,” said Harry.

“What about Albus Severus,” chuckled Ginny.

“Albus who?” sniggered Ron, as they came up to Ron, Parvati, Neville and Hannah. “About time. We've been waiting for you to get back; Mum's got cake. What were you doing, anyway?”

“Getting engaged,” said Ginny, flashing her ring.

Parvati and Hannah exclaimed over the ring. Ron yelled out, “Oy, this party just became an engagement party!”

The party came back to life. With tears of happiness, Molly brought out the cake, then hugged Harry and Ginny. It was her dearest wish come true.

“This has been the best day of my life, so far,” said Ginny to Harry, later. 

Harry put his arms around her and held her close. “We'll have many more to come.” They looked around, at all their family and friends. 

“Let's go home,” he whispered. She nodded.

“Together,” said Ginny.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and all good things must come to an end. Thanks for reading!

Ginny and Harry spent the next three months living at Grimmauld Place while finishing the decorating and helping Molly plan their wedding. Ginny didn't want anything too big, so a wedding and reception similar to Bill and Fleur's was planned for New Year's Eve. Ginny was amused to find her dad had scooped the family pool by guessing the correct date.

“How did you know?” asked Ginny.

“I listen,” winked Arthur.

Ron was Harry's best man, George his groomsman and Teddy would carry the rings on a cushion down the aisle. Luna was Ginny's maid of honour and Fleur her bridesmaid. Victoire would be her flower girl, sprinkling rose petals before Ginny walked down the aisle on the arm of both her parents.

Despite the big number of people attending, it was simply family and friends, just as Ginny had wanted. Harry didn't care, as long as the press weren't there. All he wanted was to marry Ginny, so they could get on with the rest of their lives.

They honeymooned in Australia, to get away from England's winter. Harry had secured a bungalow on the Gold Coast, and they enjoyed the theme parks and the sunny weather. Harry loved any excuse to see Ginny in a bikini, so they went snorkelling on the Great Barrier Reef, marvelling at the underwater life. The also tried white water rafting, kayaking and bungee jumping.

They returned home two weeks later. Harry had arranged a Portkey, and Ginny was surprised when it landed them not at Grimmauld Place, but at the old Fitzgerald place. All Ginny's family were there on the front porch, under a sign that said, 'Welcome Home'.

Ginny turned to Harry in confusion. He confessed he'd brought the house after the Quidditch final, and that her dad and brothers had supervised the reconstruction of the house for them. It was their new home, if she wanted it to be. All that needed doing was decorating, and they were getting pretty good at that now.

Ginny loved it. The bottom of the house had been completely restructered so it was all nice and open. The kitchen had been modernised, with new appliances and a new fireplace fitted. The upstairs bedrooms hadn't needed much change, although the bathrooms had been updated.

“I love it. It's our home, and we're going to live here, make babies and be so happy,” she told him as she hugged him tightly.

“It's all I've ever wanted,” said Harry, so happy he could barely believe it.

 

Ginny's winter break was soon over and she was back in training for the new season. Harry could barely wait for the first match, to see her fly out with 'Potter' on the back of her jersey. When she was home they would wander in Muggle London, looking for things for the house. They'd agreed to concentrate on the bottom floor, apart from their bedroom, which they tackled first. The other bedrooms could wait until they were needed.

With the thought of future children in mind, Harry decided to go and speak to Gawaiin Robards. It was decided that Harry would take over as the Auror trainer. It was a happy solution. Harry found he enjoyed teaching the new recruits, and he got to keep his skills up. Best of all, it was a regular Monday to Friday job, and the chance of injury was minimal.

Harry and Ginny had decided to keep Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was happiest there, and they still escaped there when they decided to play one of their games, or if Ginny had simply been a naughty girl and needed punishment.

The Harpies had another great year, and played again in the final. With Ginny as captain, she led the team to another victory, this time over the Appleby Arrows. The celebrations at the Burrow that night rivalled the one from the year before.

Harry whisked Ginny away for a private celebration to Paris and Rome. It had been a busy year, this first year as husband and wife, and they both felt the need for some time away. Harry always claimed their sons were conceived in Paris, but Ginny was sure it was their first night home in their own bed. They told the family Christmas Day that they were expecting twin boys.

James Sirius and Albus Severus were born on Father's Day the following year. Harry hadn't thought he could love Ginny any more than he already did, but seeing her bloom throughout her pregnancy, and then birth their sons, brought Harry to tears.

Ginny became very protective of Albus whenever any one questioned his name. James and Sirius they could understand, even Albus, but Severus? Harry brushed off the queries, content with the name. “I named them both for four great men,” he'd simply say. Albus quickly became Al, or Albie when he was just a baby. James grew up answering to Jamie, then later James, or Jay. The brothers may have been identical in looks but had completely different personalities. James was the daredevil, leading his brother into one thing or another. Al was quieter, the thinker, wanting to know how things worked. He'd pull apart toys, just so he could put them back together. It reminded Ginny of her dad, tinkering in his shed.

Ginny had planned to resume her Quidditch career after the boys had stopped breast feeding. Harry supported her decision, knowing it was what she loved. But as time went by, the thought of time away from her three boys, the rigorous training and the possibility of injuiries became less and less appealing. At a press conference for the start of the next Quidditch season, Ginny formally announced her retirement from the game. Her family was her priority now.

With her Quidditch career now behind her, Ginny devoted herself to Harry, James and Al. Teddy was also over their place regularly, and the boys considered him an older brother. The house was finally decorated the way Ginny and Harry were happy with, and the garden was flourishing, thanks to Neville's expertise. With all that done, Ginny needed a new project. She decided to concentrate on giving Harry his daughter.

It was the boys third birthday, and they were having a big party at their place. Harry, Arthur and Ron had been setting up all morning, with everyone coming over for a barbeque lunch. Molly and Ginny had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up some last minute supplies. They returned to find Harry flying with Albus, and Ron flying with James. James was egging Ron to go faster, and higher. Albus was content to sit in the protection of his father's arms, flying low and steady. 

“Look at my boys!” exclaimed Ginny happily. “Let me get my camera.” She knew Harry had been eagerly waiting for the time the boys could fly, and they had taken them up since they were babies. They all posed for photos, and then the boys hopped off, eager to see if Grandma had brought them any more presents.

“So, what did you get in Diagon Alley?” asked Harry, kissing his wife hello.

“Ew, you're all sweaty,” giggled Ginny, as he brushed his lips against her throat. He growled, pulling her close. “Go have a shower!”she exclaimed.

“Come with me, wash my back,” leered Harry, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“I have to keep and eye on the boys and the guests will be here soon,” she protested half heartedly.

“Oh, go on, your father and I can greet your guests. There's still an hour to go. Plenty of time,” said Molly, shooing them away. “We'll watch the boys.”

Ginny and Molly exchanged a look, but Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her into the house before Molly could change her mind.

“Did your mother just give us permission to go and shag?” asked Harry, bemused.

“I think she just wanted us to have some time alone before the party. Harry, can you believe our babies are three today? It seems like they were just born,” sighed Ginny.

“I know. We'll have to start thinking about expanding Team Potter again soon,” grinned Harry.

“About that...” said Ginny, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh no, we agreed. Three kids, two boys and a girl. No takebacks, Gin,” said Harry, shaking his head vehemently.

“I know, it's just...”Ginny looked at Harry. “How soon do you want to have another one?”

Harry shrugged. “In the next year or two. Why?”

Ginny put her arms around him. “How do you feel about in the next five months. I didn't go to Diagon Alley today. Mum and I went to St Mungo's. Harry, I'm four months pregnant,” said Ginny, excitedly.

“Four months? Already?” gasped Harry, moving his hands to feel her belly. Sure enough, there was a bump.

“I know. I only began to suspect because I've been so tired lately. I told the healer that I've still had light periods, and no nausea, so I really didn't think I could have been pregnant. I'm due in November,” said Ginny.

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked, looking at her in concern. He had just assumed that as the boys were getting more rambunctious, it was making Ginny more tired, looking after them.

“Everything is fine. She's growing well,” said Ginny, placing her hand over his on her belly.

“She? It's a girl?” asked Harry, his eyes leaping from her belly to her eyes.

Ginny nodded. Harry let out a whoop, and picked her up and kissed her as he twirled her around.

“A girl! We're having a girl!” he cried.

“You've got your Lily Luna,” she smiled at him.

“We can go to Diagon Alley next week, pick out some colours to paint her room. What about a cot, should we get her a new one, or use one of the boys old ones?” asked Harry.

“We gave ours to Luna and Rolf for their twins, remember,” grinned Ginny.

“Oh yeah,”said Harry, happily. “So, new furniture it is, then”

“Ginny, Harry, your guests are arriving,” yelled Molly from downstairs. “Hagrid is looking for you both.”

“Go, have your shower,” said Ginny, pushing him away. “I'll go see Hagrid, he's probably got the boys new pets with him. We'll wait for you to come down before we give them to them,”she said, kissing him.

He snagged an arm around her waist and pulled her close. “I love you, you know that. You have made me happier than I could ever have dreamed.”

“I love you too. Even when you're smelly,” she said.. The came together and kissed sweetly, tenderly.

Ginny went downstairs to greet their guests. Bill and Fleur arrived with Victoire, Domenique and baby Sophie.Percy and Audrey were next, with Molly and Lucy, who was just starting to walk. Ron greeted his new wife, Parvati, who was carrying dishes that smelled so good. Parvati loved to cook and Ron loved to eat. It was a match made in heaven.

Harry came downstairs just as Neville and Hannah arrived, with baby Alison. Hermione and Daphne were right behind them, and they cooed over the new baby. Hermione confessed that they were in the process of adopting a baby, and hoped to bring him home soon.

George and Angelina arrived late. Their daughter Felicia had slept late, making them all late. Angelina wasn't getting around much, as she was seven months pregnant.

James and Al happily greeted all their friends, asking, “What did you bring us?” as three year olds do. They ripped the paper off their presents, exclaiming over the wonders of the gifts they had gotten. To Harry's amusement, Hermione had given them a child's version of 'Hogwarts, a History.” Al immediately sat down to look at the magical pictures inside.

“And 'ere is your Mum 'n Dad's present,” said Hagrid. “Careful now.”

James eagerly tossed off the lid, and a toad hopped out. James immediately began to chase the toad. Neville picked it up and held it out for James. “I used to have a toad too. His name was Trevor. I can show you how to look after him, if you want.”

“Yes please, Uncle Nev,” grinned James. He took the toad from Neville and over to Molly and Lucy to show them. They shrieked, screaming, “Get away, get it away!” He then chased after them, with his toad in his outstretched hands.

Albus watched, then turned to his box. “Do I have a toad too, Hagrid?” he asked his big friend.

“Open it and see,” said Hagrid, patting the small boys head.

Al took the lid off and peeked inside. “A kitten!” he said. “I always wanted one. Thank you, Hagrid.” He gently put the box down and hugged Hagrid. Hagrid sniffed, trying not to let the emotion overcome him.

“You're welcome, Al. Thank your Mum and Dad too,” said Hagrid.

“I will,” said Al. He picked his kitten up and cuddled it.

Harry and Ginny stood watching their friends and family. It was a happy day,a day of celebration. The wizarding world had been at peace for many years now, and Harry and Ginny weren't bothered too much by the press or the Ministry demands any more.

This was what Harry had fought the war for.

His children. His wife.

His family.

All was well.


End file.
